Amores
by cheesefair
Summary: Despues de un tiempo ¡nuevo capitulo!
1. Capitulo 1 Aproximaciones

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Que tal! No puedo dejarlos descansar, y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que yo supuse debía empezar el día 14 (ya saben por eso de San Valentín ¡ahh! Que recuerdos me trae con 'la persona que nunca seré') pero como ya empiezan las clases tuve que subirla hoy, ya que de seguro no iba a tener tiempo para hacerlo, espero que les agrade y envíen reviews

**BKpets:** este fue el fic que te dije, pensé que sería corto pero ya vez que no, disfruta de su lectura

**Sailor** **Angel 7: **tal vez fue confuso el final para 'Perfect Pink…' pero como dijo **Mimi** **Star**, todo se centro en una venganza de Phoebe y fue la autora de todo lo que paso, mil disculpas si fue todo confuso.

¡Basta de plática! Les dejo con mi nueva historia y que pasen ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Cheesefair

**AMORES**

**Capitulo 1 Aproximaciones**

Tomado de la revista "Videojuegos y PC's"

"_Lila Sawyer, joven de 16 años, pelirroja, es una chica tranquila que estudia actualmente en la preparatoria Hillwood, pertenece al club de arte dramático pero no piensa hacerse famosa, quiere ser una buena actriz de teatro, mide 1.60m., busto 86cm., cintura 56cm. y cadera 87cm., tal vez la veamos pronto en televisión o en el cine, si quieres escribirle hazlo por medio de la revista…"_

**-o-o-o-**

"todo esto es tan extraño, muy pocas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu compañera de clases en esta forma"

Dijo Arnold observando las fotos tomadas para el reportaje de Lila, en ellas aparecía en biquini realizando poses atrevidas

"ahora si la he perdido, si antes no me hacia caso, ahora menos, se volverá famosa y…"

Un movimiento rápido le arrebato la revista sorprendiéndolo

"¡pero que diablos…!"

"Je je, ya te caché viendo las fotos de Lila ¡eres un pervertido!"

"¡y que demonios te importa!"

"pues si me importa ya que yo compró la revista"

Dijo Gerald divertido y comenzando a hojear la revista

"¡vaya! Tiene bonitas piernas y según ella me dijo que se había sentido avergonzada por posar en biquini"

"¡¿cuando te dijo eso!"

Pregunto Arnold muy exaltado

"pues el día que la invité a tomar un café…"

"¿saliste con ella en una cita? ¡A ti te gusta otra chica!"

"je je, te comen las ansias ¿verdad, lo que pasó fue que me la encontré en el café Internet y nos sentamos en una mesa, ahí comenzamos a platicar sobre esto ¿te acuerdas que su club montó una obra en febrero? pues alguien de la editorial la vio y le gusto Lila"

"entonces ¿Cómo apareció en la revista?"

"el director del club la convenció diciéndole que sería una buena promoción para el club"

"¿que mas te dijo?"

FLASHBACK

Lila estaba sentada frente a Gerald y se sentía muy apenada

"no se porque acepté, me dijeron que hablarían sobre el club pero no lo hicieron, se supone que era una revista seria"

"pues ¿Qué sucedió?"

"me dijeron que debía usar un biquini y que hiciera posturas muy raras…"

Gerald pensó "_¿posturas raras?_"

"¡estoy muy avergonzada Gerald! ¡Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que salgo en esa revista!"

Gerald solo respondió con una risa nerviosa y luego le dijo

"Per… dón, e-este, le dije a Arnold"

FIN FLASHBACK

"¡Porque me embarraste!"

Dijo Arnold sujetando por el cuello al chico que se comenzaba a ponerse morado

"¡aghh, tenia que decírselo, pero si hubieras visto su cara, parece que si le agradas, ya que si se preocupo cuando le dije…"

Arnold se sonrojó y con trabajo paso saliva

"Tal vez quiera ponerse ese biquini y hacer esas posturitas para ti solito"

Continuó Gerald de forma muy seria, la mente de Arnold comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora

"lamento interrumpir tus sueños húmedos pero no lo decía en serio"

"¡maldita sea!... pero lo que te envidio es que hayas podido tomar algo con ella, aunque fuera un café"

"¡que tacaño eres! Tu también puedes pagar eso"

"¡olvídalo! De todos modos ya me resigné"

"¿de que hablas?"

"el problema es que ni siquiera ya me atrevo a hablarle ¿sabes? Siempre he tenido miedo de que una chica sepa que me gusta"

Hubo un silencio prolongado, solo el viento se escuchaba pasar por las hojas de los árboles, Arnold volteo a ver a su amigo y le pregunto

"quieres saber que paso esa vez ¿verdad?"

FLASHBACK

"Recuerdo que estábamos en la primaria y fue en el festival del queso, yo estaba con Stinky y Sid en el juego de 'atrapa al topo' cuando se me acercaron tres niñas, una de ellas era Ruth"

"¿Qué no la habías ya olvidado?"

"eso fue antes de conocer a Lila ¡y déjame continuar! Las otras chicas eran María y Nicole y me comenzaron a interrogar"

'_A ti te gusta Ruth ¿verdad?_'

'_¡si! Ya toda la escuela lo sabe_'

"¡me quede helado! No sabia que responder pero ellas no paraban de hablar"

'_sabemos que le das mas comida en la cafetería_'

'_te le quedas viendo todo el tiempo_'

'_¡Ruth! ¡Dile algo!_'

"Lo que mas me dolió fue la respuesta de ella"

'_¡a mi no gusta ese chico! ¡Nunca me han gustado los fenómenos con cabeza de balón!_'

"en serio que hasta pensé en abandonar la escuela, de todo eso aprendí que si me gusta una chica pero ella no lo sabe, me hará sufrir menos y así seré feliz"

"¡estás loco hermano! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en eso?"

"¡todavía no termino! Cuando quede solo y abandonado en medio de la feria una voz me saco de mi estupor"

'_¡eres un tonto Arnold!_'

"volteé a ver incrédulo a esa niña que me regañaba"

'_Arnold, no te dejes vencer por algo así, si en verdad quieres a una chica debes luchar por ella aunque te trate mal_'

"¿no me digas que…?"

"si, era Helga, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo todo eso, hasta me sentí algo raro y la mire a sus ojos, como que parecía que quería llorar, ahora que lo pienso creo que ella estaba enamorada de mi"

FIN FLASHBACK

"¿Qué paso con Helga?"

"bueno, recuerda que cuando estábamos en la secundaría, ella se gano una beca para estudiar artes en Francia, se marchó con su familia, eso fue hace cuatro años…"

**-o-o-o-**

Por la noche, Arnold se encontraba en su cuarto, veía las fotos de Lila y recordaba lo que le había dicho Gerald

"…_parece que si le agradas…_"

Enojado, arrojo la revista lejos

"_pero ¿y si en verdad es cierto?_"

La revista estaba en el suelo, abierta en las páginas de las fotos, le dirigió una mirada y pensó

"_si en verdad le gusto, hablaría de inmediato conmigo_"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS PARTE 1

En el cuarto del conserje estaban reunidos Lila y Arnold, el chico le preguntó

"¿Para que me querías ver?"

"supongo que Gerald ya te habrá dicho…"

"¿eh?"

"ya viste la revista ¿verdad?"

"¡ahhh! Pues… la verdad eres preciosa y posaste como una verdadera profesional"

Dijo Arnold con nerviosismo y con la cara totalmente roja

"entonces… si es así…"

La chica, totalmente apenada, se comenzó a despojar de su ropa para quedarse completamente con un biquini, pero se acerco de manera muy sensual a Arnold y le dijo

"puedes tomarme las fotos que quieras solo para ti"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

"¡pero que diablos estoy pensando! ¡Soy un maldito pervertido!"

Gritó Arnold totalmente avergonzado por la excitación presentada

"¡ese tonto de Gerald me llenó la cabeza de tonterías! Será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir"

Ya en su cama solo pensó antes que lo venciera el sueño

"_si me puse así solo por ver sus fotos ¿Cómo me comportaré cuando la vea en clase?_"

**-o-o-o-**

La escuela preparatoria de Hillwood tiene una gran tradición en la ciudad por las actividades culturales que realiza, sobre todo, esta preparatoria es famosa por su club de arte dramático, Arnold ya tenia un año de haber ingresado a esa escuela, la mayor parte de sus amigos de la primaria estaban ahí, aunque también había nuevas caras, pero lo que le sorprendió en ese inicio del ciclo escolar fue que Lila estaba en su grupo, a pesar de haber comprendido el cariño de Helga, cuando ella se fue al extranjero, el chico presento un desequilibrio emocional que lo llevó a olvidarse de Helga, ahora, en esta situación, el amor que tuvo por Lila en la primaria había vuelto a renacer, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era su indecisión, siempre trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con frases que inclusive llegaban a lastimar y en esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

**-o-o-o-**

Después del almuerzo, era costumbre de Arnold ir hacia un pasillo cuya ventana daba directamente al salón del club de arte dramático

"_siempre que vengo aquí es porque tengo ganas de ver a Lila, ¡cielos! Es tan lindo verla actuar, me sorprende que ella tenga esa soltura para interpretar a diferentes personajes_"

Pensó Arnold mientras veía los ensayos del club, sus pensamientos continuaron

"_ahora me siento avergonzado, todo por culpa de esa revista y esa fantasía erótica_"

Una voz a sus espaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¡lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Ya te volviste un fisgón!"

Arnold estaba furioso por el comentario de Gerald quien no lo tomó en cuenta porque estaba observando también hacia el salón

"¿Quiénes son esos tres?"

Se preguntó Gerald en tanto Arnold volteó angustiado, una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro del moreno

"¡ah! Ya entiendo, de seguro ellos también vieron la revista, después de todo, es la mas vendida entre los jóvenes"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"bueno, si te das cuenta, este pasillo estará muy pronto llenos de chavos que tratarán de ver a Lila, ¡pobre de ella!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"hermano, eso quiere decir que tu tendrás que defenderla de esos mirones"

Arnold metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar de forma despreocupada y diciendo

"¿y yo por que haría algo así?"

Gerald solo siguió con la mirada a su amigo mientras el se dirigía al salón, en ese momento sonó la campana para iniciar el siguiente periodo

"¡demonios! Ya es tarde"

Dijo Arnold y comenzó a apresurar el paso, a lo lejos noto una figura conocida

"¡Lila!"

De pronto redujo el paso, no quería encontrarse con ella así que se hizo el disimulado mientras la chica entraba al salón, al momento de hacerlo ya estaba sufriendo el precio de la fama, Stinky le dio una gran bienvenida

"¡Hola reina de las revistas!"

Lila totalmente ruborizada le contesto

"¡ya cállate por favor!"

Harold, como siempre haciendo aspavientos para llamar la atención de los demás, casi gritó

"¿Qué pasa Stinky?"

"¿no lo sabes? Lila salió medio desnuda en una revista"

Lila totalmente avergonzada casi gritaba

"¡nooo! ¡Alto!"

Pero cada vez el alboroto se hacía más enorme, Rhonda le preguntó

"¿en serio? Eso si es valentía ¡te felicito!"

Para ese momento la mayoría del salón rodeó a Lila quien ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, las preguntas la bombardeaban sin cesar

"¿en cual revista saliste?"

"¿sales desnuda?"

"¿te ves bien en biquini?"

Alguien contesto

"solo sale en biquini pero hace unas posturas que…"

En ese momento entraba Arnold al salón sin imaginarse que encontraría tal alboroto, mientras alguien le pedía algo a Lila

"¡ándale! Dame tu autógrafo"

"ni creas, no pienso firmar a nadie"

Arnold lo estaba viendo todo, la depresión comenzó a invadirlo

"_¡ya está! Te has convertido en la ídolo de la escuela, pero ¿te gusta ser motivo de escándalo?_"

Pensó Arnold, en ese momento Sintky le llamó la atención

"¡Arnold! ¿Ya sabes la nueva? Resulta que Lila salió en unas fotos sexis en…"

"¡por favor no lo divulgues!"

Grito Lila poniendo sus manos en la boca de Stinky callándolo, pero su mirada la dirigió hacia Arnold, su mirada presentaba tristeza y preocupación pero la respuesta del chico dejo a todos atónitos

"¡ya párenle! ¿Para que tanto relajo? Además no tarda en llegar 'ricitos'"

"_¡me lleva! Volví a decir lo que no siento_"

Pensó Arnold arrepentido pero, como siempre, alguien siempre responde y Harold no fue la excepción

"¡no seas aguafiestas Arnold! Además ese 'ricitos' me la duerme"

Una voz cavernosa tomo por sorpresa a Harold

"me alegra que no se le despierte señor Bergman, ahora paren este relajo y siéntense"

Arnold totalmente deprimido se dirigió a su lugar pensando

"_perdí mi oportunidad de hablar con Lila, además ¿Por qué tuve que ocultar mi interés por las fotos?_"

Gerald lo saco de su mundo

"acabas de demostrarme tu habilidad para regarla viejo ¿Qué te pasa?"

"solo cállate"

Respondió Arnold mientras se decía así mismo

"_perdí mi oportunidad para pedirle una cita_"

No se dio cuenta que cuando Lila se dirigía a su lugar le lanzaba una mirada de preocupación.

**-o-o-o-**

Markus Mueller era el típico alemán, grande, fortachón y con una gran cabellera rizada y rubia, de ahí el apodo, era un maestro muy estricto y siempre tenia en la mira a Arnold quien a estas alturas, por estar de enamorado con sueños imposibles, le hicieron bajar sus notas, pero por esta vez no le hizo caso y fue directo al grano

"jóvenes, dentro de quince días será el festival de bienvenida para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y como parte de estos festejos cada grupo tendrá que participar con una actividad, así que formaré un comité para que organice algo para ese día, en estos dos botes tengo los nombres de las señoritas y de los jóvenes, este comité se encargará de preparar todo y solo estará compuesto por dos personas, un joven y una señorita…"

Después de un largo discurso, 'ricitos' procedió a sacar los nombres y fue grande la sorpresa por el resultado del sorteo

"los jóvenes que van a formar el comité son. Lila y Arnold"

"_¡me lleva! Tenia que suceder, ahora no hay pretexto, tendré que hablar con ella_"

Pensó Arnold totalmente abochornado.

**-o-o-o-**

La biblioteca se encontraba vacía en ese momento, Arnold estaba sentado en una mesa, distante del lugar del que ocupaba Lila, el silencio era pesado y si estuviera volando una mosca, se escucharía su zumbido, Arnold trataba por todos los medios posibles evitar mirarla, hasta que ella le preguntó

"este… ¿ya tienes algo sobre lo que vamos a hacer?"

"no"

"_¡AHHH! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Hago todo por alejarla_"

Pensó el chico de manera nerviosa, como pudo dirigió su mirada a ella, era tan linda, mucho mas que en la primaria, sin tantas pecas en la cara, esta se veía de manera angelical, Arnold no pudo sustraerse a esa imagen y se quedo mirándole como hipnotizado, hasta que ella lo volteó a ver

"_¡me lleva! ¡Ya me cacho!_"

Lila no le dio importancia al asunto, pero luego le dijo

"¿Por qué no te acercas mas para poder discutir nuestras ideas?"

"aquí estoy bien"

Lila se sintió apenada y trato de disfrazar su ofuscación, buscando su lapicero, pero se dio cuenta que no traía puntillas para ésta

"Arnold ¿tendrás puntillas que me regales?"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS PARTE 2

Arnold se incorporó de su asiento y con amabilidad se las dio

"toma todas las que necesites"

"¡gracias Arnold! Eres un amor"

"¿puedo sentarme contigo para ponernos de acuerdo con las ideas?"

Por respuesta recibió una sonrisa de la chica

FIN ALUCINACIONES

El estuche de puntillas se deslizo por toda la mesa hasta llegar al lugar de Lila, la chica contrariada solo respondió

"este… gracias"

Arnold seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, cada minuto que pasaba se tensaba más el ambiente, hasta que Lila se levanto de la mesa

"_¡demonios! De seguro se le hizo insoportable estar aquí conmigo_"

"discúlpame Arnold pero tengo que irme, solo puedo ausentarme una hora de la clase de teatro"

"_¡vaya! no esta molesta_"

Lila se dirigía a la salida cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj

"_¡lo sabia! Se le hizo insoportable estar conmigo_"

"Arnold, ¿no vas a regresar a clase?"

"me quedaré otro rato a pensar"

La chica totalmente sonrojada le contesto

"ya veo, si te sirve, entonces usa esto, es un cuaderno de dibujo que compré en la cooperativa"

Lila puso el cuaderno en la mesa, Arnold parecía estar hechizado ya que no se movía, seguía en la misma posición, Lila saco un marcador y comenzó a escribir sobre la primera página, el perfume de la chica inundo los sentidos de Arnold

"_que agradable es tenerla cerca, y ese perfume, sobresale del olor del marcador_"

"¿Qué te parece? ¿No es hermoso?"

En la página había puesto una A y una L entrelazadas por un corazón

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso será que me ama?_"

Lila reía apenada por lo que había puesto en la página y le dio una explicación al chico

"tengo debilidad por los corazones, pero ya que estamos dentro de este comité, pues se me ocurrió esto… aunque creo que no te hizo gracia"

Arnold se sintió confundido, ahora si parecía que el estaba tratando de alejarla, pero Lila continuó hablándole

"¡ándale! Vamos a trabajar con entusiasmo y tratemos de divertirnos, en este cuaderno pondremos todo lo que se nos ocurra, el chiste es pasar el tiempo de forma agradable ¿no?"

**-o-o-o-**

Por la noche, Arnold se encontraba en su cuarto, sentía confundidos sus sentimientos

"_debió pensar que soy un tonto, pero no importa, es tan linda, la forma en que entrelazó nuestras iniciales con un corazón…_"

Pensó mientras miraba la hoja del cuaderno totalmente atontado

"¡mañana hablaré con la verdad mi querida Lila y haré lo que me dicte el corazón!"

Gritó Arnold, la voz del abuelo se escucho

"¡ya cállate Arnold y ya duérmete!"

**-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, Arnold caminaba contento por el pasillo de siempre, abrazando con mucho amor el cuaderno que le diera Lila

"¡vaya! Sabia que vendrías de nuevo a fisgonear"

Dijo una voz a la espalda de Arnold, quien se quedo petrificado

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí Gerald?"

"ah pues, le pedí a Jamie O que te hiciera un regalito ahora que se te hizo el milagro de estar junto a Lila, ¡claro! Aunque sea en el comité"

"¿en serio? ¿Qué es?"

"pues… será una sorpresa"

Arnold trato de contenerse para no matar a su amigo cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que traía en sus manos

"¿Qué es eso?"

"pues… ¡es nuestro lazo de unión!"

"¡no seas payaso!"

Le dijo Gerald molesto por la respuesta tan cursi que le dio su amigo, pero este no le prestó atención ya que estaba viendo hacia el salón del club de teatro

"¿Quiénes son esos?"

"¡lo sabia! Te dije que pasaría esto, pero eso es mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba"

En la ventana del salón que utilizaba el club de teatro, se había reunido una gran cantidad de muchachos que le gritaban a Lila

"¡ándale Lila enséñanos los calzones!"

"¡no! Mejor ponte el biquini, te ves mas buena con el"

Arnold sentía que una furia lo embargaba

"¡malditos cerdos!"

"¿Arnold?"

Los gritos de los mirones se hacían más intensos, adentro del salón alguien le sugería al coordinador

"será mejor suspender la practica, Lila la esta pasando mal"

"¡no es necesario! No se preocupen por mi, no me importa"

El coordinar lo que hizo fue cerrar la cortina ante la protesta de los fisgones

"¡vamos mamacita! Haznos un strip tease"

Todos comenzaron a corear

"¡strip tease, strip tease, strip tease!"

Arnold y Gerald observaban como se salía más de control la situación, Arnold no lo soportó, de pronto le llegó a la mente lo dicho aquella vez por Helga

'_Arnold, no te dejes vencer por algo así, si en verdad quieres a una chica debes luchar por ella aunque te trate mal_'

Con la cara completamente enrojecida se dirigió a Gerald y le dijo

"Gerald, la otra vez me dijiste que la tenía que defender ¿o no? Sostenme esto"

Gerald sin poder creer lo que veía, recibió el cuaderno mientras Arnold saltaba la ventana armado con un palo

"¿de donde diablos saco ese palo?"

Se preguntó mientras veía como corría Arnold hacia los revoltosos

"¡ya cállense!"

Grito Arnold armado con el palo mientras alguien le respondía

"¡no seas tonto! Esas fotos están hechas para excitar a los hombres"

De pronto todos se dispersaron, totalmente desilusionados al no obtener su objetivo, dejando a Arnold completamente confundido con el palo en alto

"¿oigan?"

La cortina se abrió de repente, una mujer regordeta lo vio y exclamó

"¡es ese mirón que siempre viene a ver a Lila todos los días desde el pasillo de enfrente!"

"¡¿yo que!"

Se preguntó Arnold mientras observaba como las lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Lila

Todos los integrantes del club fueron hacía la ventana, el coordinador lo vio y lo amenazó

"¡con que eres un fisgón! Vas a ver como tratamos a los pervertidos como tu"

Gerald vio la situación y salió corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo

"¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡vámonos!"

Dijo jalando a su amigo, quien totalmente confundido solo pensaba

"_Lila… creo que empeoré la situación entre nosotros_"

**-o-o-o-**

"_Ha estado muy difícil mi situación estos últimos días, y todo empezó desde el día que vi esa revista, ahora Lila pensará que estaba en medio de esa bola de pervertidos, solo me acuerdo de sus lagrimas y me da tanta rabia…_"

Pensaba Arnold mientras esperaba la hora para salir de la escuela, en ese momento Gerald se le acercó

"¿quieres que hable con Lila para explicar ese malentendido? Bueno… lo digo porque desde esa vez Lila no ha venido a la escuela"

"no, no tiene caso, además yo también soy igual que esos mirones, al igual que ellos, me excite con esas fotos, por eso esta bien que Lila este enojada conmigo, soy peor que ellos y solito me lo busqué"

Gerald miraba de forma triste a su amigo y le preguntó

"voy a las hamburguesas ¿no me acompañas?"

"creo que será mejor que termine lo de la dichosa fiesta, me quedaré un rato mas"

"como quieras"

**-o-o-o-**

Había pasado el tiempo desde que Gerald se había ido, Arnold era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar, la depresión no le dejaba pensar y de pronto escucho

DESEO IMPOSIBLE 1

"Arnold, ya Gerald me contó lo que paso y siento mucho haberme equivocado contigo"

FIN DESEO

Arnold volteó de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa, el viento había hecho que se moviera la puerta, solo había soñado.

**-o-o-o-**

Esa noche, Arnold aun tenía conflictos emocionales

"_solo estoy pensando en la voz y la persona de Lila_"

En ese momento, el abuelo le grito

"¡Arnold, tienes visita!"

La sorpresa se la llevo cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que era Lila?"

"¿q… qu… que qué? ¡Para nada! ¿Qué aire nauseabundo te trajo por aquí?"

Por respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza

"supuse que estarías en la depresión, así que vine a alegrarte un poco la vida, ¿recuerdas la sorpresa? pues la traigo aquí, es para que celebres el milagro de que Lila y tu estén juntos"

"no la quiero, no hay nada que celebrar"

A Gerald no le importó lo que dijo su amigo, de sus cosas saco una foto y se la enseñó, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Arnold y Gerald le explico

"Jamie O hizo un fotomontaje, ya sabes, tomo una foto de un desnudo en Internet y luego le coloco la cara de Lila ¿a poco no quedo genial?"

"¡grandísimo imbécil! ¿Crees que es el momento para jugar con su imagen? ¿En que estabas pensando?"

"¡oh! Entonces ¿no te gusto?"

Arnold le arrebato la foto

"me la quedo"

"se me hace que el imbécil eres tu"

"si lo soy, no importa que sea el tipo mas cerdo de la escuela, me vale si se enoja"

"¡oye! No te traje eso para que te des por vencido, te la di para que cada vez que la veas, te animes a luchar por su amor"

"solo ahí abajo se animó"

"¡pues por ahí se empieza!"

Gerald se despidió diciéndole

"bueno espero que mañana le expliques todo"

"lo dices como si fuera tan fácil"

"lo es, créeme"

Gerald salió del cuarto dejando a Arnold pensando

"_no se porque dice que es tan fácil_"

**-o-o-o-**

El día había amanecido extraño, muy ventoso y eso le daba mala espina a Arnold

"_no se porque pero siento que va a pasar algo malo este día_"

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio a Lila en el salón

"_a pesar que me prepare para explicarle todo a Lila, contaba con que hoy tampoco la vería_"

Lila se veía muy animada platicando con varias chicas del salón y sonreía

"_se ve muy animada hoy, ¿habrá pasado algo?_"

"¡vaya! Lila parece que es muy fuerte, hoy se ve muy despreocupada y feliz"

"¡Gerald! ¡Me sorprendiste! Si, es verdad se ve muy bien hoy"

Pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevo cuando Gerald le grito a Lila

"¡Lila! Arnold quiere decirte algo"

Todo el salón enmudeció y Arnold volteó a ver a Gerald totalmente ruborizado

"¡maldito Gerald!"

El moreno solo sonrió satisfecho mientras Lila le preguntaba a Arnold

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿eh? Pues… yo…"

Arnold tomo de la mano a Lila y la llevo a algún lugar para platicar a solas, en la biblioteca había maestros, en los salones había alguien, inclusive en las escaleras, Lila lo seguía dócilmente y de repente le preguntó

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"déjame encontrar un lugar apropiado para hablar"

El único lugar disponible para platicar solos era el techo de la escuela y ahí llevo a Lila

"_creo que tengo suerte, ya que hasta el viento se calmó un poco_"

Lila se recargó en el barandal y observando el horizonte le preguntó

"¿de que quieres hablarme?"

La mente de Arnold comenzó a trabajar de forma rápida

"_¿Ahora que le digo? ¡Diablos! Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, como el que yo no estuve con esa bola de pervertidos, que olvidemos todo ese malentendido, que trabajemos en lo de la fiesta, que te am…_"

"oye Arnold"

"¿si dime?"

"'ya cállense' ¿fuiste tu?"

"_¿Qué le digo? Si le digo que si sabrá que me gusta pero si le digo lo contrario nunca sabrá que hacía con esos mirones, pero debo contestar sinceramente_"

"si, fui yo"

"_¡que tonto eres! ¿Qué fue esa contestación tan cortante?_"

"¡sabia que eras tu! Pero no podía decírtelo, como veo que tu me odias, tuve mis dudas"

Le dijo Lila toda apenada y continuó hablando

"pero… quiero darte las gracias por haberme defendido"

"_¡que torpe he sido! Te aseguro que te hablaré con franqueza_"

La coquetería natural de Lila volvió a aflorar y le pregunto de una forma muy sensual

"dime ¿has escrito algo en el cuaderno? De seguro hay ahí muchas ideas"

Arnold estaba embelesado con su actitud y dócilmente le entregó el cuaderno

"_nuestro lazo de unión_"

De repente se soltó una ráfaga de viento que hizo que se le levantara la falda a Lila, Arnold totalmente rojo disimulo su mirada pero con un pensamiento muy loco

"_Lila, de seguro disfrutas mucho esto_"

El viento hizo que el cuaderno se desparpajara y las hojas daban vuelta sin cesar de repente le vino un recuerdo muy oscuro

LO QUE NO DESEAS PARTE 1

Gerald había tomado el cuaderno y le puso la impresión del fotomontaje de Lila en medio de las hojas

"lo dejo aquí para que sea tu amuleto"

FIN DE ESTO

"_¡maldito Gerald! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_"

Pensó Arnold mientras veía como volaba esa foto por encima de la cabeza de Lila, quiso atraparla y fue cuando sucedió, al momento de querer tomar la foto cayo encima de Lila, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Lila pensó que lo iba a besar y con sus manos le tapo la boca, Arnold muy apenado, se incorporo y bajo su mirada, Lila le recriminó

"pensé que tu no eras de esos que abusan de una chica, pero veo que es cierto"

"no… no es lo que piensas"

Pero ese día hasta el viento actuó en contra de Arnold porque en ese momento, el viento se calmo, cayendo la foto en medio de los dos.


	2. Capitulo 2 un pequeño corazón es roto

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Estoy algo triste ya que no creí recibir tan pocos reviews por esta historia, pero creo que es muy buena y se que les agradará, algunos pensarán que esto es un Arnold-Lila, bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero ¿Qué creen? Esta historia esta dividida en tres partes y los dos primeros capítulos son un prologo a esta interesante historia, en el siguiente capitulo empezará la primera parte que, de seguro les parecerá muy intrigante, pero primero lean este capitulo 2 que creo quedo muy bien.

**Kat: **Recibí tu review, pero algo paso que no se publico, tienes razón, es una adaptación al igual que la de Perfect Pink, pero ¿Qué importa? Después de todo los personajes se adaptan a esta historia ¿no crees? Solo una cosa ¡lee el capitulo completo!

**Mr. Orange: **todo un honor el haber recibido su review, ¡le agradezco! Ahora, se que hay localismos y entiendo que deba encontrar algunos que mas o menos signifiquen lo mismo para otros países, trataré de no abusar del uso de los mismos. Ahora, el comportamiento de Arnold, bueno, en esta historia el tiene 16 años, el debe cambiar, nunca conservará el mismo carácter que tenía en la primaria, a lo mejor exageré un poco pero creo que logré el objetivo, el de un adolescente enamorado.

**Bkpets: **si esto fuera hentai y si la categoría fuera anime, tendría clasificación M, pero esta bien, a veces todas esas circunstancias que estan narradas aqui se ven en la prepa (yo las he vivido) y créeme que esas pequeñas cosas te enseñan mucho, esta historia tiene un Arnold-Lila de mas del 75 y lo demás ya lo veras conforme leas la historia

**Sailor** **Angel 7: **no te sientas triste o mal con esta historia, como le dije a mi amigo Bkpets, esta historia es diferente a las anteriores, que siempre resaltan la relación Arnold-Helga, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando Arnold conoce a otras chicas y confunden a su corazón y el solo tiene un objetivo definido, Léela y verás que no te decepcionaras.

¡Ya basta de plática! Les dejo con la historia

Cheesefair

**Capitulo 2 Un pequeño corazón es roto**

La foto estaba en medio de ellos, el viento, que tan furioso estaba, paro, Lila observaba la foto que estaba en el suelo mientras Arnold no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica tomo la foto y con una mirada furiosa, observó a Arnold, el chico quería que se lo tragara la tierra, de pronto Lila sonrió

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué esta sonriendo?_"

Lila volteó la foto enseñándosela a Arnold

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Arnold lo único que hizo fue tartamudear, ya que en ese momento la chica rompió con furia la fotografía

"_Todo termino_"

Pensó Arnold, se quedo sin movimiento, derrotado y de rodillas mientras Lila se alejaba del lugar

"¡Lila!"

Gritó Gerald, había subido corriendo y se encontraba bastante agitado, Lila se sorprendió al verlo

"esa foto la hizo mi hermano y yo la puse en el cuaderno de Arnold sin que el se diera cuenta… ¡discúlpame!"

Después de decir esto se dirigió a Arnold

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías llevado el cuaderno? Si me hubieras dicho que se lo ibas a enseñar a Lila, te habría dicho que puse la foto ahí ¡por favor discúlpame!"

Arnold con los ojos cerrados le dijo con voz enojada

"¡ya cállate!"

Gerald se le acerco al oído y le dijo con voz baja pero también enojado

"¿Por qué me dices que me calle?"

"no tiene caso, ya se fue"

Gerald, sorprendido volteo a donde estaba Lila pero lo único que vio fue la puerta abierta.

**-o-o-o-**

Lila se sentía muy mal, pensaba en Arnold, había cambiado mucho desde la primaria, se veía mas alocado, alocado no, más bien pervertido al igual que Gerald, suspiro y se dirigió al salón cuando le salieron al paso dos chicos del tercer grado

"¡hola Sawyer!"

Lila se sorprendió al verlos y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

"no te asustes, lo que pasa es que en nuestro salón hemos decidido promocionar a las bellezas de la prepa y tu eres una de las seleccionadas"

Lila seguía sorprendida y eso le llamó la atención a los chicos

"las audiciones son después de clase ¿podrías asistir al gimnasio por la tarde?"

"pe-pero… yo…"

"¡por favor te lo rogamos!"

Arnold y Gerald caminaban hacia el salón cuando vieron a Lila reunida con los tipos de tercero, Arnold alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta de Lila

"no puedo faltar al club de teatro, así que solo iré una hora"

Los chicos de tercero expresaron con alegría su respuesta

"¡muchas gracias! te estaremos esperando"

"_esa hora la habíamos fijado para trabajar en el comité_"

Los chicos se alejaron sonrientes de haber conseguido su meta mientras Arnold observaba a Lila, ella también lo noto, pero solo lo miro de reojo y se introdujo de inmediato al salón.

"parece que ella ya no está interesada en continuar con los preparativos de la fiesta"

Dijo Arnold, Gerald le preguntó

"entonces ¿te vas a rendir?"

"no, lo que paso fue un malentendido pero ella no comprenderá, así que seguiré los preparativos de la fiesta, además tengo que convencerla"

Gerald le tomo las manos a Arnold diciéndole

"¡ese es el camino! Así que tienes todo mi apoyo"

"ya veras que pondré todo mi empeño"

'Ricitos' salió en ese momento del salón diciéndoles

"son muy libres de mostrar sus tendencias homosexuales, pero les recuerdo que están en la escuela"

El maestro después se introdujo al salón dejando a Arnold y Gerald tomados de las manos y completamente ruborizados.

**-o-o-o-**

La relación de Arnold con Lila se complicó mas a partir del incidente de la foto, ella lo ignoraba completamente mientras el chico trataba de idear un plan para poder arreglar el problema

"_debo de dejar de ser miedoso, tengo que hablarle ya, de otra manera no se arreglara mas este malentendido y nos separaremos mas_"

Arnold se acerco a Lila, pero cada paso que daba le ganaba más su temor y al estar detrás de ella, las palabras salieron entrecortadas mientras el totalmente ruborizado y sudando frío, trataba de llamar su atención

"¡oye! ¿Q-qu-que va-vamos a hacer pa-para la fi-fiesta?"

Si las miradas mataran Arnold ya estaría bajo tierra, esa mirada que le dirigió Lila, fulminó el animo de Arnold, además de que le dio la espalda alejándose de ahí, Arnold cayo de espaldas tratando de recuperarse

"_lo intentaré de nuevo mañana_"

**-o-o-o-**

Metros mas adelante, Gerald alcanzó a Lila

"¡ándale Lila! Perdónalo, el no sabia nada de eso"

"pero aceptó la foto ¿no?"

Los chicos seguían caminando por el pasillo, Lila tenía que ir al gimnasio para una sesión de fotografías que habían organizado los de tercero, Gerald insistía en que Lila perdonara a Arnold

"¿y que hay de la organización de la fiesta?"

Llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio y Lila le contestó

"lo haré con otro, creo que Arnold y yo no hubiéramos llegado a algo, además desde la primaria el siempre ha mantenido una distancia de mi, realmente no hubiera funcionado"

"¡estas equivocada! El no piensa así de ti"

Lila se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta de Gerald, de pronto un chico abrió la puerta del gimnasio dejando pasar a Lila y diciéndole a Gerald

"¡no se aceptan invitados!"

La puerta se cerró con brusquedad, dejando contrariado a Gerald, quien se quedo parado tratando de pensar en la situación pero algo le llamo la atención, uno de los chicos de tercero hablaba por celular

"si, Lila ya entró, ¿Qué tal se ve todo allá? Si quieres yo tengo mas cintas"

Gerald pensó

"_¿Qué diablos estarán haciendo?_"

**-o-o-o-**

En la sala de cómputo, dos individuos observaban el monitor, muy excitados

"¡oye! Esas chicas de segundo si que están muy bien, pero creo que Lila será la mejor"

"será mejor que te largues, no me gusta que estés fisgoneando esto"

"¿Cómo crees? Pero ¡mira! A mi también me gustaría ver a Lila"

"¡a ver al circo! Tienes que vigilar la puerta mientras yo grabo esto"

El tipo rió de forma idiota mientras el otro solo se fastidiaba de su presencia, afuera del edificio, Gerald estaba inspeccionado algo y lo encontró, de la sala de computo, salían varios cables que se dirigían a los vestidores, entonces se dio cuenta de todo

"_¡estos malditos pervertidos! ¡Tengo que ir por Arnold!_"

En el gimnasio, Lila se quedo sorprendida y le dijo a uno de los chicos

"nunca me dijeron que tenia que ser en biquini"

"¡vamos Lila! Es solo una audición, además nadie mas esta aquí"

"será mejor que te busques a otra, yo me voy de aquí"

El tipo que tenía la cámara, le dirigió una mirada al que estaba tratando de retener a Lila y éste le cerró el paso a la chica

"¡no seas así! Coopera con nosotros"

Lila no sabia que decir, solo vio miradas molestas de las chicas que estaban esperando a ser fotografiadas y tuvo que resignarse, mientras por los pasillos, Gerald trataba de buscar a Arnold desesperadamente.

**-o-o-o-**

Lila recibió una bolsa y el sujeto le dijo

"aquí esta el traje de baño, el vestidor esta por allá y no te preocupes, tiene seguro por dentro"

La chica tomo la bolsa y se metió al vestidor, coloco la bolsa en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de ahí y comenzó a sacar las cosas que traía en ella, no se había dado cuenta aun que el vestidor era una trampa, parecía el armario del conserje ya que tenia cajas por doquier, pero era parte del plan de los de tercero, en varias partes estratégicas habían colocado cámaras que estaban grabando desde diferentes ángulos a las chicas y estas aun no se habían dado cuenta de ello.

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold se encontraba en el salón cuando llegó Gerald bastante sofocado, como pudo le contó todo al chico

"¡¿Qué dices!"

Gritó, Arnold sintió que le hervía la sangre y salió disparado hacia el gimnasio seguido por Gerald, por el pasillo solo tenia un pensamiento

"_querida Lila, iré a rescatarte_"

**-o-o-o-**

En la sala de cómputo, dos pervertidos gozaban de las imágenes que observaban por el monitor

"ya entró"

"¿todavía sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras"

"yo también quiero ver a Lila quitarse la ropa ¡mira! Se esta quitando la pantaleta"

En el vestidor, Lila comenzaba a quitarse la ropa interior, pero era muy cuidadosa, al traer falda, le permitía de algún modo asegurarse que nadie la viera, así después de quitarse la pantaleta, tomo la del traje de baño y se la coloco sin que aquellos pudieran observar algo

"es muy lista, no le pudimos ver nada de abajo"

"pero ahora viene la parte mas difícil para ella ¿Cómo le hará para quitarse el brasier?"

En otro lado de la escuela, Arnold sentía que el tramo que le faltaba para llegar al gimnasio era demasiado largo y pensaba

"_espero no llegar tarde_"

En el vestidor, Lila corrió el cierre de su uniforme para poder quitarse el brasier

"¿será capaz de ponerse todo bajo el uniforme?"

"no creo, le va a ser muy difícil, pero vamos a ver que hace esta lindura sin que nos oculte su hermoso cuerpo"

Lila se desabrocho el brasier y se saco los tirantes, con una mano sujetó la parte de adelante y se agachó para sacarse la prenda

"¡eres un imbécil! ¡Debiste poner la cámara mas abajo!"

"¡demonios! ¡No se ve nada!"

Lila tomó la otra parte del traje cuando un extraño brillo le llamó la atención, acercó mas la vista y se dio cuenta que había una cámara oculta

"¡vámonos! Si no nos van a atrapar"

"¿de que hablas? Si la diversión apenas comienza"

"¡eres un tonto! ¿Ya viste el monitor?"

En la pantalla solo se observaba estática, Lila había destrozado la cámara.

**-o-o-o-**

La sesión fotográfica continuaba en el gimnasio, a las chicas las ponían en posturas que les apenaba, pero que según ellos las iban a lanzar al estrellato, en ese momento Lila salió del vestidor con el uniforme puesto, el sujeto que estaba tomando las fotos se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo con casi alzando la voz

"¿Por qué no te has cambiado?"

"¡olvídalo! No me voy a cambiar frente a tu cámara escondida"

Las otras chicas hicieron un gesto de miedo y repugnancia, las invadió el pánico y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, Lila se disponía también a salir pero una mano detuvo la puerta

"¿Cómo le hiciste para encontrarla? De seguro la estuviste buscando, me imaginé que eras fetichista"

Uno de sus compañeros le grito

"¡ayúdame! ¡No las puedo detener!"

"¡déjalas que se larguen! La que nos interesa esta aquí"

Arrinconó a Lila y le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara, luego se dirigió a su compañero

"cierra la puerta y vigila que nadie entre, te toca el segundo turno"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold llegó casi sofocado y observó como huían las chicas del gimnasio, pero no vio a Lila, de pronto su vista tropezó con una escoba y la tomó como arma y se dirigió a la puerta, amenazando al sujeto que estaba ahí

"¡hazte aun lado!"

Le grito, el otro tipo se agazapo para evitar que la escoba le pegara, pero esta dio en el suelo rompiéndose, esto lo aprovecho Arnold para trata de meterse al gimnasio, pero el otro sujeto le puso un pie hacendoso tropezar, el chico cayó sin poder meter las manos y luego el tipo le puso encima el pie

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres entrar? Bueno, no te detendré"

El sujeto le quito el pie y Arnold trato de levantarse solo para recibir una patada en el costado

"¿te lo creíste? Eres un idiota"

Arnold en el suelo trataba de recuperarse pero la desesperación ya estaba haciendo presa de el

"_¡maldición! Debo salvar a Lila_"

**-o-o-o-**

En el interior del gimnasio, el sujeto de la cámara tenía arrinconada a Lila

"tu lo quisiste así, ahora por la fuerza te voy a meter al medio"

El sujeto comenzó a manosearla y Lila no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, de pronto se comenzó a oír la alarma de incendios, Gerald se había metido al gimnasio y al ver la escena, se le ocurrió accionar la alarma, el tipo soltó a Lila y fue por su compañero, no si antes decirle a Gerald

"¡esto no se va a quedar así!"

Afuera del gimnasio, Arnold, sentado en el piso, trataba de calmar el dolor que sentía en el costado, un profesor paso corriendo y le preguntó

"¿Dónde es el incendio?"

"creo que fue una falsa alarma"

"¡no esté jugando jovencito! Si esto es una broma la va pasar mal"

El profesor se alejo mientras Gerald salía del gimnasio

"lo hicimos bien ¿verdad?"

Arnold sonrió y luego le preguntó

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"esta bien, no le paso nada"

En ese momento Lila salió del gimnasio y se encontró a los dos chicos, Gerald sonrió y le dijo

"hicimos un buen relajo, pero te salvamos"

Arnold al notar la presencia de Lila se sonrojo y pensó que ella les iba a felicitar por su acción pero fue diferente

"ustedes… son iguales a ellos"

Arnold sintió como si le hubieran echado agua fría, Gerald también permaneció estático y pensó

"_no ha olvidado la foto, creo que de esta no te salvas Arnold_"

Lila comenzó a caminar entre ellos, Arnold la vio pasar y por cada paso que ella daba, su coraje comenzaba a incrementarse

"no nos compares con ellos"

Lila paró su andar y Arnold le grito

"¡no nos vuelvas a comparar con esa bola de pervertidos! ¡No somos iguales a ellos!"

Lila no reaccionaba al grito de Arnold, también Gerald no decía nada, con gran trabajo por el dolor que sentía poco a poco Arnold se incorporó y le siguió diciendo

"¡venimos a salvarte! ¿Y así nos tratas?"

Lila seguía sin responderle, Arnold continuó

"¡Antes de que digas algo, renuncio al comité, no puedo seguir con alguien que juzga a la ligera!"

Gerald observo a su amigo que se alejaba del lugar y luego dirigió su vista a Lila, ella solo tenía la mirada triste, parecía preocupada y luego fijo su vista en el, Gerald sintió su mirada y bastante ruborizado solo atino a decir

"¡Arnold, espérame!"

**-o-o-o-**

Después de clases, Arnold se dirigía a su casa seguido de Gerald

"¿Qué estas haciendo? Deberías ir y disculparte con ella"

Arnold, bastante fastidiado volteó y encaró a Gerald

"¡ya cállate!"

"¡¿Qué!"

"tu lo viste, fuimos a salvarla y nos arriesgamos hasta de que nos expulsaran y ¿Qué ganamos?"

"oye, pero…"

"¡nada! Nos trato como si nosotros fuéramos los que la estábamos grabando desvistiéndose, es mas ¡ya me harte!"

"Entonces ¿te vas a dar por vencido?"

Arnold ya bastante exasperado solo le dijo

"¡no lo se!"

**-o-o-o-**

Por la noche, Arnold seguía reflexionando sobre lo acontecido ese día

"_En realidad no puedo olvidarla, ¿en verdad me daré por vencido y deberé olvidarme de ella? Je, si amas a alguien que no te ama, solo estas condenando a sufrir ¡vaya! Creo que estoy algo obsesionado_"

Arnold abrazo con dulzura el cuaderno donde ella había entrelazado sus iniciales con un corazón y de pronto grito desesperado

"¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer!"

Ya mas tranquilo pensó en alguien

"_¿Qué me habrías dicho tu… Helga?_"

**-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente Arnold se dirigía a la escuela, aun se sentía deprimido y enojado, Lila lo había juzgado mal, inclusive cuando la fue a rescatar, eso fue lo que mas le dolió, ahora no sabia como enfrentar esa nueva situación, al entrar a al escuela la vio de lejos, para el era una diosa y le daba rabia no poder hacer mas, así que suspiró y se dirigió al salón, ahí encontró un gran barullo causado por varios chicos

"¿escucharon lo que paso en el gimnasio? Esos tipos de tercero estaban grabando a las chicas desnudas"

"¿en serio?"

"¡claro que si! Además escuche que Sawyer fue una de las que grabaron"

"¡eso si es interesante! ¡Una cinta de ella desnudándose!"

"¡a mi me gustaría tenerla!"

"¿y a quien no?"

Ya nadie dijo más, detrás de ellos se encontraba Lila y los miraba furiosa, Arnold observaba la acción desde un poco más atrás de ellos y sonrió de manera triste, en eso algunas de las chicas del salón salieron a defender a Lila

"¡bola de pervertidos!"

"¡ustedes son pura basura!"

"de seguro solo se la pasan leyendo puras revistas sucias"

"¡si seguro!"

"¡los hombres son unos pervertidos!"

Arnold sintió una gran furia crecer dentro de el y sintió ganas de defender a los chicos pensando

"_si va a tronar, que sea de una vez_"

"¡si quieren a un hombre que no les gusten las mujeres desnudas, vayan a buscar al príncipe encantado de los cuentos de hadas!"

Dijo gritando, se hizo el silencio dentro del salón, las chicas miraban estupefactas al antes tranquilo Arnold, los chicos comenzaron a reaccionar

"¡tienes razón Arnold!"

"¡si, yo te apoyo!"

"¡es cierto! Ni que tuvieran un buen cuerpo para que nos emocionemos"

El relajo fue incrementándose mientras Lila miraba incrédula a Arnold, el solo estaba dejándose llevar por el momento, así que se subió a uno de los pupitres y comenzó a desafiar a las chicas, en ese momento entro el profesor Mueller y gritó enfadado

"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí!"

Todo el salón quedo en silencio mientras el profesor se dirigía a Arnold

"espero que esa energía que demostró la esté encauzando para organizar el festival joven Arnold ¿ya tiene algo preparado?"

"este… no" dijo totalmente apenado el chico

"¿no? Entonces lo espero después de que terminen las clases junto con la señorita Sawyer en el salón de computo"

**-o-o-o-**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido para Arnold, quería evitar a toda costa un acercamiento con Lila pero a la vez no podía quitarle la vista de encima, recargado en una ventana abierta, observaba los movimientos de la chica, ella estaba muy animada platicando con una de sus compañeras hasta que una voz lo asustó

"la estas viendo, la estas viendo"

Arnold reconoció la voz y comenzó a enojarse, el chico de la voz siguió su plática

"pero veo que a ella no le preocupa, ni te ha volteado a ver, ahora entiendo porque hiciste todo eso"

"¿Qué?"

"se honesto, ¿no quería llamar su atención? Ahora hasta te volviste un pervertido en defensa de la inmoralidad"

Arnold volteó a ver al chico con una mirada asesina, pero el otro ni se inmutó y siguió criticándolo

"estás tan loco por ella que estas ido, además de que te sientes enojado porque ella no te voltea ver"

Arnold desvió su mirada a ella y suspiró, luego le preguntó

"Gerald ¿crees que deba de renunciar de una vez?"

"no lo se, pero creo que debes aguantar un poco mas si quieres conseguir tu objetivo, además de que ya me di cuenta que sacarte del peligro es mi destino"

Arnold sonrió de manera melancólica y le dijo

"creo que será mejor que me rinda, no quiero salir lastimado una vez mas"

Arnold se retiro de la ventana y salió del salón, Gerald solo suspiro y pensó

"_que triste_"

**-o-o-o-**

La campana había anunciado la finalización de las clases y Arnold de manera furtiva trato de salir del salón sin ser visto

"_si me voy no va a pasar nada, de todas formas mi amor por Lila es inútil y aunque este solo con ella, no cambiará su actitud hacía mi_"

En el pasillo el profesor Mueller lo detuvo

"¡usted se queda!"

Tomó del brazo a Arnold y así lo llevó al salón de computo, ahí ya estaba Lila esperándolos, el salón de computo tenia un recibidor donde se encontraba un sofá amplio y una mesita de centro, encima de el se encontraba un gran abrigo y una charola con comida, al verlos Arnold volteó a ver al profesor y le dijo

"¿vamos a hacer esa tontería de dos en un abrigo?"

"¿tiene alguna otra idea jovencito?"

Totalmente rojo Arnold no dijo nada, así que desvió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Lila, ella se mostraba totalmente indiferente, eso hizo molestar mucho a Arnold

"_¡maldito 'ricitos'!_"

El grito enojado del profesor saco a Arnold de sus pensamientos

"¡póngase el abrigo y colóquese detrás de la señorita Sawyer!"

Esa indicación hizo estremecer a Arnold

"_¿yo detrás de Lila? ¿Cómo lo va a tomar ella_?"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 3

"_¿Cómo lo va a tomar ella? Estar así no me garantiza que me controle_"

Arnold observó el cuerpo de Lila, en realidad sus hormonas estaban trabajando a mil por hora, se imagino abrazando por detrás a Lila, y como reaccionaba Lila ante su acción

"¿que te pasa? ¿Qué me estas haciendo?"

Decía la chica de manera furiosa

FIN ALUCINACIONES

"espere Arnold, será mejor que cambiemos de posición, Lila se pondrá el abrigo"

El chico se sorprendió de la decisión del profesor

"¡pero ¿Por qué! Ella es mejor que yo, puede estar al frente del escenario"

"¡a callar! Hínquese en el cojín y deje que Lila lo abrace"

"_bueno, por lo menos no pensará que le estoy haciendo cosas extrañas_"

Lila se colocó detrás de Arnold y se cubrió su cabeza con el abrigo, después pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Arnold quien sintió calosfríos

"_eres tan calida Lila y tan hermosa_"

"¡Arnold! Se le siguen viendo las manos, abrace a Lila"

Arnold sentía que sudaba a mares, el abrazo que le dio a Lila hizo que se estrecharan más sus cuerpos, pero tuvo un pensamiento amargo

"_para lo que importa a Lila, estar en esto o el que la hayan grabado desvistiéndose hizo que pensara que yo era como esos tipos…_"

Arnold estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando el profesor ordenó

"¡ahora a comer!"

Lila tomo un pastelillo de la charola y la llevo al rostro de Arnold quien no se dio cuenta de ello, despertó sorpresivamente al sentir embarrarse la crema en toda su cara, el estallido hilarante no se hizo esperar por parte del profesor

"¡ja ja ja ja, por eso esta al frente! ¡Que divertido ja ja ja!"

"_maldición ¿eso le divierte?_"

Pero la voz de Lila le hizo estremecerse

"perdóname"

"no tengas cuidado"

"no, perdóname… por lo de ayer".

**-o-o-o-**

Los días siguientes fueron para Arnold como ensueño, disfrutaba plenamente el estar junto a Lila, sobre todo el contacto que tenia con ella cuando practicaban el gag de dos en un abrigo, unos días antes del festival de bienvenida Lila le comentó algo que había notado durante los ensayos

"¿sabes Arnold? Creo que estamos ensayando mal"

"¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?"

"me di cuenta que nos hace falta un articulo indispensable para el número"

"¿ah si? ¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"bueno, ya que mañana es sábado, pensaba ir de compras y conseguirlo"

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Y si le digo que la acompaño?_"

"este… ¿te gustaría que te acompañe?"

Lila le miro sorprendida y esto lo tomo el chico como mala señal

"_de seguro no quiere que vaya_"

De forma risueña le contesto

"¿en serio quieres ir conmigo?"

"¿no te gustó la idea?"

"¡pero claro que si! Además de que entre los dos elegiremos el articulo que mas nos guste"

"¡perfecto! Entonces ¿a que horas nos vemos?"

"a la una en la entrada del centro comercial ¿esta bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold llego muy contento a la casa y pensando

"¡_cielos! Es casi como una cita, ¡Lila y yo juntos!_"

Comenzaba a subir las escaleras de su habitación cuando le llamo su abuela

"¿Por qué estas tan contento Simba? Te ves raro"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡olvídalo! Solo quería comentarte que mañana va a llegar un huésped maravilloso"

"¿huésped maravilloso? ¿Quien?"

"es secreto, pero sé que te dará gusto"

La abuela se alejo con una risa encubierta dejando confundido a Arnold quien solo se alzo de hombros

"no se quien vaya a venir mañana, lo que ahora me importa es la cita que tengo con mi adorada Lila"

**-o-o-o-**

Por la noche, el cuarto de Arnold estaba totalmente desordenado, montones de ropa estaban tirados por el suelo mientras el se observaba al espejo vistiendo un traje

"de traje me veo mayor, si, esto le encantará a Lila"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 4

"_Estaremos en el centro comercial donde yo me veré muy maduro y me conduciré de forma muy caballerosa con Lila y le diré_:

'estas hoy muy hermosa'

_Y ella se sonrojará por el piropo que le dije pero su mirada se pondrá extraña y me dirá_:

'este… ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado venir de traje al centro comercial?'"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

"¡pero ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo! ¡Ir de compras de traje!"

Arnold pasó toda la noche probándose todo tipo de ropa hasta que le alcanzó el amanecer

"¡demonios! Ya esta amaneciendo, pero creo que ir de playera y pantalón de mezclilla estará bien, ahora creo que dormiré un rato"

Arnol se quedó dormido entre el tiradero de ropa, su sueño fue tan profundo que las horas pasaron rápido.

**-o-o-o-**

El silencio que reinaba en la casa le hizo reaccionar y volteó a ver el reloj

"¡ya son las dos! ¡Me perdí la cita con Lila!"

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

"¿Quién diablos será? ¡Oigan llaman a la puerta!"

Los llamados seguían insistentes mientras Arnold trataba de ponerse el pantalón

"¿no habrá nadie en casa? ¡¿No hay quien abra!"

Arnold se puso una chaqueta de mezclilla y bajo corriendo las escaleras murmurando cosas

"¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir sin avisarme?"

Arnold abrió la puerta y vio que era Gerald

"sabia que si estabas ¿Qué crees? Vine a jugar"

"no este bromeando, ahora estoy ocupado"

Una voz hizo voltear a Arnold sorprendido

"te estuve esperando Arnold"

Era Lila y se veía muy molesta, Gerald le dijo

"tienes suerte que estuviera en el centro comercial"

"¿Cómo?"

Lila sonriendo le dijo

"aunque me sorprendo, nunca pensé verte tan confundido Arnold"

Arnold estaba totalmente ruborizado y Gerald le palmeó la espalda

"discúlpate tonto"

"lo… lo siento"

"esta bien, yo también he sido olvidadiza, así que no te preocupes"

"está bien"

"bueno, entonces yo me voy ya que me di cuenta que no te paso nada malo"

"¿Qué?"

"¡espera Lila! No te puedes ir después de haber comprado tantos dulces para los tres"

"¿estará bien que entre a la casa de Arnold? Ustedes son dos hombres"

Gerald se sintió herido en su orgullo

"¿insinúas que somos un par de pervertidos?"

Lila sonriendo de manera apenada le contesto

"bueno, creo que si esta Arnold entonces estoy segura"

Arnold sintió mariposas en el estomago

"_ella confía en mi, aunque claro, eso también significa que no podré hacer nada_"

Gerald se hizo el enojado

"¿si está Arnold? Entonces ¿yo soy el peligroso?"

Arnold sonriendo le respondió

"¿Qué no lo eres?"

Los tres jóvenes rieron mientras pasaban a la casa y comenzaban a subir las escaleras, en eso Arnold recordó el tiradero de su cuarto

"¿saben que? Espérenme 10 minutos"

Arnold subió corriendo a su cuarto y recogió hasta el polvo, así que cuando subieron estaba totalmente arreglado

"ahora si, pasen"

Gerald se le acerco y le dijo

"deberías irte a lavar la cara, se ve que babeas cuando duermes"

Arnold se sintió apenado y fue inmediatamente al baño, ahí lo alcanzó Gerald

"bueno hermano, te dejo"

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas?"

"le dije a Lila que iría rápido a mi casa por unas cosas y que no tardaba, pero tu sabes que es hora que el tercero se haga humo"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"bueno, yo ya cumplí con traerte a Lila, el resto es tu responsabilidad"

Gerald salió mientras Arnold pensaba

"¿Ahora que voy a hacer yo solo con Lila?"

**-o-o-o-**

Después de que trató de armarse de valor, Arnold subió a su cuarto con algunas bebidas, cuando llego a su cuarto, observó a Lila quien se mostraba curiosa viendo su cuarto

"¡ah Arnold! Gerald dijo que iba a su casa por unas cosas, pero ya se tardo"

"de seguro se encontró con alguna chica, ya sabes, desde que Phoebe se fue a Japón se ha dedicado a buscar su chica ideal"

Lila sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, Arnold la observó, ella llevaba una minifalda y sin querer le vio la ropa interior

"_¿Qué te pasa Arnold? ¿Le quieres ver los calzones a Lila? ¿Se los quieres ver?_"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 5

"¿quieres verlos?"

Lila se levantó del sofá, estaba totalmente roja

"se que a los hombres les encanta espiar a las mujeres para verles la ropa interior, por eso tratabas de ver los míos"

En ese momento se levanto la falda

"¡es… espera Lila!"

"no creas que lo hago con todos, solo contigo porque me gustas"

Arnold se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta y se lanzó sobre Lila

"¡mi amada Lila!"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

"¿Arnold? ¡Arnold!"

Arnold salió de sus pensamientos para tener en frente de el, el rostro de Lila

"_¿Qué paso? Eso fue real ¿o no?_"

"¿Qué te pasa Arnold? ¿Te preocupa algo?"

Arnold totalmente rojo no atinaba a decir algo coherente hasta que tropezó con el artículo que estaba en la mesa

"¿Qué es eso?"

"era lo que nos faltaba para poder completar lo del gag"

"¿un abanico? ¡Ya entiendo!"

Arnold tomo el abanico e hizo unos extraños movimientos y con risa nerviosa dijo

"!ja ja ja con esto, aunque actuemos mal nos defenderá de los tomates que nos avienten!"

Lila se le quedo mirando confundida mientras Arnold sintiendo que había hecho el papelazo de su vida solo atino a pensar

"_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_"

Lila soltó una sonora carcajada y le dijo

"si que eres raro Arnold"

Ambos rieron mientras Arnold pensaba

"_mi amada Lila, tu risa me da descanso, creo que pasaremos una tarde maravillosa_"

El ambiente se relajó y ellos comenzaron a contar anécdotas de la primaria y secundaria

"Gerald ya se tardó"

"ya te lo había dicho, de seguro esta con alguien, el se cree un galanazo, pero en realidad esta muy feo"

"no digas eso de tu mejor amigo, aunque creo que tu también eres un galán con las chicas"

Arnold se sintió nervioso por lo que le había dicho Lila

"no digas eso, si soy bien tímido"

"¡claro que no! No he estado con un chico desde que… ya sabes, tu y yo, si no hubieras hecho esa payasada con el abanico, no me hubiera podido relajar ¡me sentía muy nerviosa!"

"¿lo dices en serio?"

"bueno, lo digo por Helga, ¿no era tu novia en la primaria?"

"¿eh?"

"¿aun la quieres?"

"_¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?_"

"¡te pusiste rojo!"

"¡no es cierto!"

"pero me alegro"

Arnold se sintió confundido

"_¿Qué tratas de decir?_"

"me siento feliz que podamos platicar como solíamos hacerlo en la primaria"

Dijo Lila ruborizada, con un cambió de actitud le dijo

"este… disculpa, tengo que ir al baño"

"¡claro! Baja las escaleras y esta a la izquierda"

Lila salió de la habitación dejando a Arnold pensando

"¿platicar como solíamos hacerlo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

El movimiento de la perilla de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

"_¿tan pronto regreso_?"

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una joven rubia en ropa interior y totalmente adormilada

"¿uh? Pardón"

Y salio tranquilamente de la habitación

"¿quie… quien diablos era ella?"

**-o-o-o-**

Había una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina que Arnold no había visto y decía

_**Arnold**_

**_Helga_** **_está durmiendo en la habitación 8, no la despiertes_**

_**Tu abuela**_

Pardón: expresión francesa para disculparse con alguien


	3. Capitulo 3 Una persona cercana y distant

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Primero los reviews

**Sailor** **Angel 7:** Se te cumplió, este capitulo es sobre Helga… pero también de Lila y Arnold, solo léelo, te sorprenderá.

**Bkpets:** ¿a quien no le ha pasado lo que esta pasando Arnold? Reconozco que a mi también me paso, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer cuando nos enamoramos de la que consideramos la chica ideal?

Ya dije en mi anterior comentario que esta es una historia dividida en tres partes, esta es la primera, ¿Qué hará Arnold cuando Helga aparezca de nuevo en su vida?

**PRIMER AMOR HELGA**

**Capitulo 3 Una persona cercana y distante a la vez**

La chica caminaba totalmente adormilada, solo la cubría un top y una pantaleta, se restregaba los ojos que denotaban cansancio, subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a un chico totalmente asombrado, no le dio importancia y con una disculpa cerró la puerta

"_¿qui… quien diablos era ella?_"

La puerta volvió a abrirse, ahora ella era la sorprendida

"¡¿Arnie!"

"¿Qué?"

La chica volteó a verse ¡estaba semidesnuda! Totalmente ruborizada corrió a ocultarse

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" se pregunto Arnold

"¿Qué dices? No te escuche"

"que como sabes mi nombre"

La chica demasiado enojada se le acerco, se agacho frente a el y con ojos furiosos le preguntó

"¿a poco no reconoces a tu novia de la infancia?"

La cara de Arnold estaba descompuesta, no podía salir de su asombro, sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica

"_¿es… en realidad es Helga?_"

Arnold con algo de trabajo, pudo pasar saliva y su voz se le hizo delgada

"En verdad… ¿eres Helga?"

"¡oui!"

"_pero como has cambiado, estas… estas muy bien_"

Pensó el chico mientras no podía quitar la vista del busto, en ese instante la chica se incorporo mientras Arnold ya salía completamente de su estupor

"como te decía ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿sabes? Luego hablamos, tengo que ir al baño"

La chica abrió la puerta mientras Arnold pensaba

"_¿al baño? Creo que es una mala idea, ahí esta Lila_"

Súbitamente Arnold se levantó y la abrazó por detrás, poniendo su mano sobre su boca, después se asomo por la puerta y vio que Lila ya subía por las escaleras

"_¡demonios! ¿Ahora que hago? Si la ve aquí se me va a armar un relajo_"

Los pasos de Lila se escuchaban cerca mientras Arnold pensaba que hacer, de repente miro hacia el tragaluz y no tuvo mas opción, con gran trabajo subió con Helga las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de su cama y al estar casi fuera, la ventana se cerró colocándose accidentalmente el seguro

"_¡me lleva! La llave la deje adentro_"

Lila entró al cuarto y observó que no había nadie, pensó que tal vez Arnold había bajado por algo, así que tomo su bebida y se sentó esperando a que llegara el chico.

**-o-o-o-**

Afuera, en la azotea, Helga comenzaba a bailar de la desesperación

"_me… me estoy haciendo_"

Mientras que Arnold pensaba como salir del problema

"_tenia que venir en este momento, justo ahora que estoy con Lila, ¡demonios! Y para colmo no tengo llaves y no hay nadie en casa_"

Volteó a ver a la rubia quien estaba haciendo gestos y se retorcía constantemente

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡nada! Es mi baile ritual por habernos encontrado de nuevo"

"¿en serio?"

"¡claro que no tonto! ¿Qué no ves que me estoy haciendo aquí?"

Arnold suspiro, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de Helga

"_se ve muy desarrolladita ¿pero que estoy pensando? Lo que deberías hacer es ver la forma de cómo salirte de esto_"

Arnold dio unos pasos alrededor mientras Helga se sentaba, de alguna forma había dominado a la naturaleza, Arnold se dio cuenta que ella estaba semidesnuda y se quito la chaqueta

"ponte esto, aunque no creo que me salve"

"¡vaya! El cabeza de balón ya se porta como todo un hombre ¿no es adorable?"

"¡cállate! Nos van a escuchar"

"¡oye! ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo?"

Arnold comenzó a sudar frío mientras Helga continuaba diciéndole

"no es como si no estuviera aquí, ya no es como antes que venia a observarte a escondidas, tus abuelos saben que estoy aquí"

"no nos escondemos por eso"

"¡ah! ¡Ya sé! Es por una chica"

Arnold bastante sonrojado solo asintió pero Helga le estaba preparando algo

"¡WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

El grito de Helga se escucho en la habitación donde se encontraba Lila quien se sorprendió por esto y trató de averiguar de donde provenía el sonido mientras Arnold le tapaba la boca a Helga

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"me estoy…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡me estoy haciendo!"

La cara de Helga se notaba rara y no había nada para impedir el llamado de la naturaleza, hasta que se escucho una especie de resoplido

"¡ah! Por poco salía"

Arnold solo sonrió y pensó

"_siempre comportándose igual, no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces_"

Helga se notaba mas tranquila y eso lo aprovecho el chico para preguntarle

"¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que te habías ido a Francia"

"¿Quién te preguntó?"

Helga se incorporo y con una cara triste le dijo

"yo… creo que no debí haber regresado"

"de… ¿de que diablos hablas?"

Helga más desgarbada le respondió

"veras, después de no vernos por cuatro años pensé que me recibirías con un '_cuanto tiempo sin vernos_' o '_¿Cómo has estado?_' o '_te pusiste muy hermosa en el tiempo que no nos vimos_' o tal vez '_¡te extrañé!_' con lagrimas en los ojos y muy emocionado, eso era al menos lo que esperaba no un '_¿Qué haces aquí?_' como si fuera un estorbo"

Arnold bastante apenado bajo la vista y solo musito

"¡ah! Lo… lo siento"

Pero el chico no se imaginaba lo que le estaba pasando a Helga

"_¡me lleva! Ahora si no me voy a poder controlar_"

Arnold observo los gestos desesperantes del la chica y la tomo por los hombros

"Helga"

La voz de Arnold hizo estremecer a la rubia y solo lo miro sorprendida

"Por favor escúchame, este es un momento importante para mi, tu me dijiste aquella vez que si amaba a alguien tenia que luchar por ella, por eso ahora te pido que me ayudes"

"_¡ay Arnold! Sigues igual_"

Helga dejo salir un suspiro y se recargo en la cornisa mirando hacia el horizonte mientras Arnold le seguía diciendo

"espérame tantito, voy a sacarla de aquí… no tardo y… lo siento"

Helga no volteo a verlo, solo le contesto

"lo sabia, era una chica"

Al terminar de decir esto, la chica se volteo decidida a enfrentar a Arnold

"¡que diablos! Parece que todavía no lo entiendes ¡no has cambiado nada! Dices que vas a dar lo mejor de ti ¿esconderte es lo mejor? ¡Si la amas díselo frente a frente como el hombre que eres!"

Arnold quedo asombrado por lo que le había dicho Helga pero pudo contestarle

"eso no es lo mismo para todas las personas"

"eso es un pretexto"

Arnold le dio la espalda diciéndole

"yo prefiero esperar el momento"

Al terminar de decir esto se quedo prácticamente inmóvil, su vista estaba fija en la ventana del tragaluz que se abría para dejar ver a una asombrada Lila quien apenada solo musitó

"lo siento… es que escuche voces y…"

Arnold ya estaba sudando frío mientras Helga con los abiertos como platos solo decía

"es… Lila y se puso muy hermosa"

Pero Arnold solo pensaba

"_¿cuanto habrá escuchado?_"

**-o-o-o-**

Lila ya había salido a la azotea mientras una apenada Helga se ponía detrás de Arnold que no sabía que responder

"_¿habrá escuchado todo lo que dije?_"

Pensaba Arnold mientras Lila se despedía de el

"creo que mejor me voy ¡adiós!"

La chica bajo a la habitación y tomando su bolsa salio corriendo de la casa de Arnold mientras el chico solo se lamentaba

"¿Qué voy a hacer? De seguro escuchó todo, mi secreto de que amo a Lila"

"¿y cual es la bronca? Eso era lo que querías ¿o me equivoco?"

Respondió muy seria Helga, Arnold le miro directamente a los ojos, la chica sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo

"¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en la primaria? Todos sabían mi secreto de que me gustaba Ruth Macdougal y cuando ella se enteró me ignoró completamente y se burlaba de mi, además no me gusta hacer las cosas de esta manera, si la persona que te gusta no sabe que le gustas, entonces te le podrás acercar mas fácil y sin parecer tonto"

"¡Ay Arnold! Sigues siendo un tonto, solo estas escondiéndote, de seguro no habías llegado a nada con ella ¿o si?"

Arnold no supo que contestar, Helga completamente resignada se quito la chaqueta y se la devolvió al chico

"ten, será mejor que te vayas a despedir de ella ¿o la vas a dejar ir sola?"

"pero… ¿Cómo puedo…?"

Helga dándole un golpe en la cabeza le dijo enojada

"¡primero deja de tartamudear y mueve tu trasero, mientras yo iré al baño!"

Arnold enojado por el golpe le replicó

"¡pues ve si quieres, no es como estar escondiéndote!"

Helga con cara de sorpresa solo dijo

"¡es cierto!"

Empujando a Arnold bajo a la casa corriendo y gritando

"¡me hago, me hago!"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold bajo rápido pensando por donde se había ido Lila

"_va a ser difícil encontrarla, ¿Por qué calle se habrá ido?_"

Arnold estaba abriendo la puerta cuando la persona que estaba enfrente la sorprendió

"¡Lila!"

La chica totalmente ruborizada, bajo su vista

"perdona Arnold, no debí irme de esa forma, así que me regresé a darte disculpas"

Arnold sintió alivio al escuchar las palabras de Lila, la chica le preguntó

"¿vas a salir?"

"En realidad pensaba ir a alcanzarte, no me gustaría que te fueras sola a tu casa"

La chica sonrió y comenzaron a caminar, pero la mente de Arnold era un caos, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la azotea, su conversación con Helga y la sorpresa en el rostro de Lila, se resistía a creer que ella hubiera escuchado todo, que ella supiera que la amaba, la voz de Lila lo saco de sus pensamientos

"debiste decírmelo…"

Arnold se quedo paralizado

"_¿debí decirle? ¿Pero que? ¿Mi amor por ella o la aparición de Helga?_"

**-o-o-o-**

En la casa de huéspedes, Helga estaba en la habitación que le había dado la abuela, se estaba vistiendo pero su expresión reflejaba como se sentía en ese momento, dejando escapar un suspiro se dijo

"creo que no fue un encuentro afortunado"

El enojo buscaba una salida y con todas sus fuerzas gritó

"¡Arnold, eres un idiota!"

**-o-o-o-**

La cara de Arnold expresaba total sorpresa al haber escuchado las palabras de Lila

"si me hubieras dicho que Helga estaba de visita en tu casa no habría ido, pensé que ya no tenias que ver con ella"

Arnold contestó de manera nerviosa

"¿Qué? ¡No! En realidad ya no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos"

"entonces ¿Por qué esta en tu casa?"

La mente de Arnold trataba de hallar una salida

"_¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir que no lo sabía, bueno en realidad no lo sabía, pero el hecho es que la vio en ropa interior…_"

"creo que ella no te ha olvidado, eso es… maravilloso ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué tiene de maravilloso? La verdad es que todo esto no me importa ni me ha importado"

Dijo Arnold enojado, Lila apenada musito

"lo… lo siento"

Arnold ya estaba enojado y no lograba controlarse

"_¿Qué me esta pasando? Lo estoy echando todo a perder, además, porque pregunta tanto por Helga, que tanto le interesa, o ¿estará celosa?_"

Los chicos siguieron caminado en silencio por la calle, faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a la estación del metro, Arnold seguía en sus cavilaciones

"_¿En verdad estará celosa? ¿Y si es verdad? ¡Entonces me quiere! ¡Mi querida Lila! Me amas en verdad, pero… escuchó lo que estábamos hablando Helga y yo, de seguro cree que todavía sigo saliendo con Helga… ¡demonios! Ya mero llegamos a la estación, ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si me declaro?_"

Lila lo saco de sus pensamientos

"ya llegamos a la estación, esta bien si me dejas aquí"

"¿Qué? ¿Segura?"

Lila se alejaba dejando a Arnold desconcertado, la chica comenzaba a alejarse pero de pronto se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico

"Arnold, estaré esperando tu declaración"

Arnold se quedo congelado con lo que le había dicho Lila

"Helga te dijo '_si me amas dilo con convicción_' no lo hagas de otra manera sino me sentiría muy triste por ella"

Lila se alejo corriendo mientras la tristeza embargaba a Arnold

"ella… estaba preocupada por Helga, si de veras hubiera un romance entre Helga y yo no estaría en este lío… ¡me lleva! Debí haberme declarado"

**-o-o-o-**

"_¡vaya que tengo suerte! No pude aclararle nada a Lila de la situación con Helga y para acabarla, anoche durante la cena el abuelo se paso con ese comentario_

'ya que Helga esta de regreso, ya deberías pensar en casarte ¿o no chaparrito? Jejejeje'

_Eso para nada me levantó el animo y si tomo que en cuenta que su estancia va para largo mientras encuentra otro lugar para vivir_"

Los ruidos que salían de la habitación de Helga terminaron por fastidiar al chico

"_¿Qué tanto hará Helga que toda la noche y la mañana ha hecho bastante ruido?_"

Salió de su cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras, se dio cuenta que Helga salía de su habitación

"¡Arnold! ¡Buenos días!"

"¿que estas haciendo vestida así? ¡Al abuelo le va a dar un infarto!"

Helga estaba vestida solo con una sudadera larga pero que permitía ver su ropa interior, Helga sonrío de manera pícara

"¿Qué crees? Tu caras no me asustan para nada"

Arnold bastante enojado se dirigió a la cocina y leyó una nota de los abuelos que estaba encima de la mesa

"¡genial! Los abuelos salieron y no regresan hasta la noche y no hay nada preparado, ni modo, veré que hay para desayunar"

Saco de la alacena pastelitos y del refrigerador comida para microondas, la voz de Helga sonó detrás de el

"eso te pasa por levantarte tarde, pero… que se le va a hacer, ¡espera! Ahora te preparo algo"

Saco una sartén y un par de huevos y comenzó a cocinarlos, Arnold mientras se sentó y abrió la envoltura de un pastelito, comenzó a comerlo mientras observaba a Helga cocinar

"_¡vaya! Helga esta cocinando, parece toda una mujer_"

No pudo evitar bajar su mirada y observó la ropa interior de Helga, ella volteó y le dijo

"¿que tanto estas viendo?"

Arnold casi se atragantó con el pastelito y para evitar suspicacias le dijo

"este… estaba viendo tus calcetas ¿están de moda en Francia?"

"no, pero me enteré que aquí si y quise ver como se me veían"

Arnold totalmente ruborizado le contesto

"je je ya veo, son cosas de chicas"

"_creo que me cacho en la mentira_"

Helga se acerco con un plato

"servido"

Arnold observo a Helga quien bailaba animada

"¿no te parece que sería la esposa perfecta?"

Se acerco a Arnold y le alboroto el cabello

"¡suertudote!"

Pero a Arnold ya le había cambiado el humor y algo enojado le dijo

"si, sobre todo porque en estos días los huevos revueltos quemados son lo mejor, seguro"

Se levantó y le grito enojado

"¡como me voy a comer esto! ¡Son puros carbones!"

Helga le restó importancia y le contesto algo molesta

"eres tan malagradecido, ahora ya se porque no te quiere ninguna chica"

Arnold algo triste le contesto

"no importa, de todas formas no voy a poder conseguir una novia"

Helga de forma pícara le dijo

"pero esta bien ¿no? Ahora ya tienes una esposa"

Arnold con semblante serio miro a Helga y le dijo

"¿a poco le creíste al abuelo?"

Helga no se esperaba la pregunta, sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón

"pero… para eso regresé, me prometiste que nos casaríamos"

Arnold comenzó a ponerse nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear

"pero tu… tu… eso lo dije cuando éramos niños… no era en serio…"

Los ojos de Helga comenzaron a humedecerse y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos le dijo

"¡que cruel eres! Por cuatro años solo he pensado en ti Arnold…"

Arnold se sintió en ese momento miserable y solo musitó

"Helga"

La chica le saco la lengua y exclamó

"¡CAISTE!"

Totalmente divertida le dijo

"me niego a casarme con un tipo que tiene tan poco sentido común"

Volteó a ver a Arnold y guiñándole un ojo siguió diciéndole

"la verdad es que me la pase tan bien en Francia que me olvide de ti, lo siento"

Arnold no sabía si estaba enojado o confundido

"_¡que… que mujer tan fría! Es imposible hablar con ella_"

Helga bostezó y comenzó a subir las escaleras

"bueno… ya está, me voy a ir a dormir"

El grito de Arnold la detuvo en seco

"¡espera!"

Helga confundida observó a Arnold aproximarse

"te la vas a ver negras si no te acostumbras pronto al cambio de horario"

Arnold le paso su brazo por los hombros y la llevo a su cuarto, ahí estuvieron todo el día jugando en la computadora, Arnold ya estaba fastidiado

"¿cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar jugando?"

"tu tienes la culpa ya que tu fuiste quien me invito a jugar y que tenia que estar despierta"

"si pero tenias que estar en tu cuarto no en el mío"

Helga continuaba jugando mientras Arnold solo la observaba

"_nunca me escucha_"

"toma esto… y esto… ¡maldición!"

Arnold observaba el monitor y con burla le dijo

"eres malísima jugando"

"pues es la primera vez que juego esto"

La palabra winner salió en la pantalla y Helga bastante satisfecha gritó

"¡ganeeeeé!"

Arnold algo molesto por el triunfo de Helga le dijo

"suerte de principiante"

Helga molesta por el comentario arrojo el control y le dijo

"mejor me voy, esto es muy aburrido"

Arnold siguió a Helga hasta su habitación, ella enojada le preguntó

"¿Qué?"

Arnold indiferente ante el gesto de la chica también le preguntó

"¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido en la noche?"

Helga abrió la habitación e invito a pasar a Arnold, cuando entró le sorprendió ver lo que había en el interior, botes de látex, pinturas, brochas, moldes, yeso, herramientas, era lo que abundaba en el cuarto

"_pero, se supone que Helga era mas literata que escultora_"

Observaba las maquetas para tenia para hacer las esculturas y de pronto recordó

FLASBACK

"_Arnold, quiero enseñarte algo_"

Le había dicho Helga cuando salían de la escuela, llegaron a la casa de la chica y subieron a su habitación, Arnold estaba intrigado y lo estuvo mas cuando le dijo que se metieran al armario, ahí la chica encendió el foco e iluminó la gran cantidad de esculturas hechas de diferentes materiales

"_este… ¿las hiciste tu?_"

"_si, tu has sido siempre mi inspiración pero no quiero que veas estas sino la que tengo aquí_"

Helga saco un busto pequeño que superaba a las esculturas anteriores, era la reproducción fiel de la cabeza de Arnold

"_¿lo hiciste tu? En verdad te quedo maravilloso, ¡eres muy buena!_"

"_¿en serio? Es el primer cumplido que recibo de ti Arnold, ¡guardaré esto como un tesoro!_"

FIN FLASBACK

"_de cierta forma la ayude, creo que le diré lo buena que es en esto_"

Arnold iba a abrir la boca cuando se le adelantó Helga

"estoy muy metida en esto, allá en la escuela de artes no podía buscar que iba a ser mi pasión hasta que conocí a un chico que era mi vecino, era un buen modelista, me ayudo mucho y muchas de la figuras que hice fueron gracias a el"

Lo dicho por Helga dejo paralizado a Arnold

"_entonces… ¿no fue gracias a mi?_"

Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, le llamo la atención algo cubierto por una tela oscura

"¿y esto que es? ¿Un regalo?"

Arnold trató de quitar la tela y Helga nerviosa le tomó la mano y con la voz algo alterada le dijo

"este… espera… mira lo que tengo aquí"

Abrió una carta y saco una escultura de látex con colores oscuros, algo parecido al depredador, lo que hizo que Arnold hiciera una expresión de asombro

"¡esta increíble!"

Pensó felicitarla pero recordó lo que había dicho Helga anteriormente y le dijo de forma despectiva

"¡que asco! Una chica nunca haría monstruos así de horribles"

Ese comentario hizo a Helga enfurecerse y lo tomo del cuello

"¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera me dices nada bonito, ni siquiera me dices felicidades, solo me estas criticando"

Lo arrojo al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo

"¡ya me harté! ¡Te burlaste de cómo cocino! ¿Qué te hice para que fueras así de cruel conmigo? Eres malo"

Arnold la arrojo lejos y también enojado le grito

"¡y tu eres una egoísta! Solo te preocupas por ti, llegaste a mi casa sin avisar, te olvidaste de mi cuando te fuiste a Francia ¿no? Ahora no tengo nada que hablar contigo"

Helga no respondía, solo estaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, Arnold continuó

"solo sabes decir 'felicítame, felicítame' ¿es que solo piensas en ti? Cuando valga la pena felicitarte lo haré ¿o acaso ya se te olvido cuando hiciste mi busto… dijiste que sería nuestro tesoro? ¡Dime! ¿Así fue?"

Helga solo guardaba silencio, lo que la había dicho Arnold le había calado hondo, pero al contestarle su voz sonó firme

"¿de que hablas? ¿Eso lo tomaste en serio? Eso fue cosa de niños, no tiene ninguna importancia"

Arnold sintió como la furia lo inundaba y tratando de calmarse le dijo

"entonces estamos a mano"

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Helga se quedo mirando como se deslizaba la tela de su tesoro mas preciado, el busto fiel de Arnold, se levanto y tomo la tela para volverlo a cubrir y exclamo

"¡eres un tonto!"

**-o-o-o-**

El lunes por la mañana Arnold se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela

"¡ya me voy!"

Helga totalmente adormilada le dio los buenos días

"Bon jour Arnold"

"¿te volviste a dormir tarde?"

"¿Qué quieres? No puedo acostumbrarme todavía"

"será mejor que ya me vaya"

Arnold abrió la puerta cuando la voz de Helga lo detuvo

"¡espera!"

La chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"nos vemos al rato"

Le dijo la rubia divertida mientras Arnold salía enojado

"_¿Qué le pasa a Helga?_"

Arnold llego a la escuela cuando lo encontró Gerald, se le quedo observando por un rato, lo que hizo incomodar a Arnold

"veo que alguien te beso"

"¿Cómo? ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo"

Dijo Arnold tomándose la mejilla donde le había besado Helga

"p-p-pues a mi me parece que si"

Arnold se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de su amigo

"esto no es posible, tu ya sabes lo que se siente en ese momento antes que yo, ni cuando salía con Phoebe y tu en un solo día lograste conquistar a la hermosa Lila, eres un tipo con suerte"

"¿de que hablas?"

"bueno, tal vez invente lo del beso, pero nunca pensé que lo harías"

"¿insinúas que abuso de las chicas en la primera cita?"

"es que te vi tan nervioso cuando te dije eso que eso fue lo que pensé"

La voz de Lila los hizo reaccionar

"¡buenos días!"

La chica se acerco y preguntó

"Gerald ¿A dónde fuiste el sábado?"

"yo… este…"

"hicimos muchas cosas ¿verdad Arnold?"

Lila se alejo de ellos, Gerald reaccionó y tomando a Arnold del cuello lo zarandeó

"¿Por qué me mentiste?"

Arnold reaccionó llorando

"¡buaaaaaa! ¡No paso nada!"

**-o-o-o-**

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora del almuerzo, fue en ese momento cuando Arnol le contó lo sucedido a Gerald

"¡¿en serio Helga llegó! Aun así ¿Por qué vive en tu casa?"

"no lo se, ni siquiera se porque regresó"

"a lo mejor fue por la promesa que hizo contigo, para casarse"

"¡no sigas!"

"bueno, no es mi culpa que las cosas hayan salido así"

"eso es imposible, pero…lo peor es que Lila cree que aun estoy saliendo con Helga y esta muy segura en eso, ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor esto es una señal para que ya no me acerque a ella"

"bueno, pero a lo mejor ella no quiso decir eso"

"no te entiendo"

"a lo mejor para ocultar su decepción te dijo eso e hizo lo contrario de lo que en realidad siente"

"no lo creo, no lo pareció"

"¡tonto! ¿No ves que ella esta en el taller de teatro?"

"no, no lo creo"

"de cualquier forma no puede ser tan malo, no tienes porque deprimirte"

Gerald tomo de los hombros a Arnold y lo animo

"¡tu puedes conquistarla! Yo te apoyo"

"si y ya se que porque me lo pides"

"¿Por qué mi querido Arnold?"

"¿para que te lo digo? Mejor primero debo arreglar ese malentendido con Helga"

**-o-o-o-**

La campana ya había anunciado el final de las clases, mientras Arnold estaba en el baño pensando como abordar a Lila

"_primero tengo que arreglar de que yo no tengo nada con Helga, será sencillo, lo haré en la hora de los ensayos_"

Al salir del baño le llamó la atención que hubiera mucha gente en el pasillo y se acerco a ellos, le sorprendió ver a Lila entre ellos

"¡Vamos Lila! Hemos juntado a mucha gente ¿harás oficial el club?"

"esto es muy penoso"

"¡ándale! No te hagas del rogar"

Arnold suspiró, era lógico, Lila tenía muchos seguidores después de salir en la revista

"_es obvio, debe tener sus fans, será mejor que me vaya_"

Arnold comenzaba a alejarse cuando lo vio Lila

"¡Arnold!"

El chico volteó y observó incrédulo como se acercaba Lila y le tomaba de la mano

"¡vamonos!"

Grito la chica, Arnold no comprendía mientras los fans de Lila solo gritaban

"¡Hey! ¿Quién es ese tipo?"

Los chicos iban corriendo pero Arnold estaba feliz

"_estoy otra vez tomándole la mano a Lila, ¡esto es el paraíso! me siento como elegido por los dioses, hasta podría sentirme mucho por esto_"

Ya lejos de los fans se detuvieron a tomar aire en las escaleras, ya recuperados Arnold comentó

""es increíble que tengas tu propio club de fans"

"Mas bien es penoso"

"ahora van a pensar otra cosa de nosotros"

"¡no digas eso!"

"_lo dijo como si fuera maldición_"

"no quiero que piensen que engañamos a Helga"

"_cierto, ahora es mi oportunidad de hablarle de Helga_"

Arnold volteó a Lila y le dijo

"Por cierto quiero hablarte sobre eso"

Apenas dijo eso cuando sintió correr otra vez el sudor, pasando por las escaleras iba Helga caminando

"_¿Helga? Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Ahora todo se va a complicar_"


	4. Capitulo 4 Lluvia de arrepentimiento

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Si actualicé rápido fue por la vacaciones, este resulto un poco corto pero creo que fue mejor ya que la línea de tiempo no iba a coincidir, bueno eso lo leerán cuando suba el capitulo 5, ahora un reclamo con pregunta ¿no les gusta esta historia? A lo mejor porque es mas Lila Arnold que Helga Arnold, pero no se preocupen, conforme vaya avanzando se darán cuenta del tipo de historia que es, pero por fa dejen reviews

Ahora mis replicas

**Saylor** **Angel 7**: ¿tan mal se ve Arnold? Ya lo hice odioso ¿verdad? Pero si se va alguien que amas y sin despedirse ¿Cómo quieres que lo trate? Bueno, eso pienso pero lee este capitulo para que veas como es en realidad Arnold

**Bkpets**: Lo mismo que con Saylor, pero esta bien que se peleen Helga y Arnold, ¿no lo han hecho desde que estaban en la primaria? Bueno, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 4 Lluvia de arrepentimiento**

Faltaba poco tiempo para que terminaran las clases de ese día, Helga le había preparado una sorpresa a Arnold, lo iría a visitar a la escuela, así que se vistió de manera cómoda y después de preguntarle al abuelo donde quedaba la preparatoria, fue muy dispuesta a encontrarse con el.

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold contó con tan buena suerte al encontrarse con Lila que se sentía en el paraíso, ella le tomo de la mano dispuesta a huir del grupo de admiradores que la estaba acosando, corrieron por varios pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el salón de teatro, tenían que terminar su ensayo ya que quedaba poco tiempo para el festival, pero Arnold sentía que era tiempo para aclarar su situación con Helga y que mejor ahora que se encontraba solos, estaba a punto de decirle lo que había pasado ese día cuando vio que Helga se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la planta baja

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Necesito hacer algo y pronto!_"

–**o-o-o-**

Helga se encontraba curioseando y se asomo al auditorio de la escuela

"¡vaya que si es grande!"

Una voz detrás de ella le explicó

"es el auditorio principal de la escuela"

El chico apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando por instinto volteó hacia las escaleras y dijo con voz alegre

"¡pero si es Arnold! ¿Vas a tu ensayo?"

Arnold que empezaba a moverse sigilosamente junto con una confundida Lila, solo pensó

"_¡me lleva! Esa voz la conozco_"

Helga apenas escuchó el nombre del chico corrió a buscarlo

"¿Arnold? ¿Dónde, donde?"

La rubia llego a las escaleras y lo vio, ahí estaba el… y con Lila, Helga se paró en seco y algo apenada saludo a Lila

"¡ah! Aló"

Lila también contrariada por el encuentro solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y algo molesta se dirigió a Arnold

"Así que te quedaste de ver con Helga en la escuela"

Arnold totalmente ruborizado solo pensaba

"_¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi?_"

–**o-o-o-**

En una banca de los jardines de la escuela se encontraban Arnold y Gerald platicando, estaban esperando a Lila y Helga que habían ido a comprar una bebidas

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con Helga?"

"bueno, me la encontré vagando por los pasillos, preguntó por ti, le dije que no sabía donde estabas y luego me pidió que le enseñara la escuela, pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿como diablos se puso tan bien?"

"¿de que hablas?"

"¿Qué no ves? ¡Mírala! No tiene nada fuera de lugar ¡quiero con ella!"

"no estés de urgido ¿Qué paso con tu prospecto?"

"no quiso nada conmigo y me boto… en la primera cita"

Los chicos quedaron en silencio un momento y después Gerald tomo del brazo a Arnold y le dijo

"yo puedo resolverte el problema con Lila"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡si! Tengo una idea para que ustedes sean muy felices"

"si como no"

"en serio, te enseñare algo muy profesional que se llama 'la ultra técnica del amor"

–**o-o-o-**

Lila y Helga se acercaron a la banca donde se encontraban los chicos, ellas mantenían una animada conversación

"¡en serio! En Francia los uniformes de la escuela son muy cómodos de la parte superior, pero las faldas son muy cortas"

"si, aquí también son del mismo estilo, pero algunas chicas se las arreglan y traen licras debajo de la falda"

"ya lo creo, es difícil para una tener que agacharse, se te vería todo"

Los chicos que escuchaba la conversación solo pensaban

"_¿Qué no trae nada Lila abajo?_"

"_tengo que hacer algo…_"

Arnold llamó la atención de Helga

"¿Qué le hiciste a tus calcetas?"

Con un gesto pícaro le dijo

"bueno, me las quite, todo el mundo las anda usando, era demasiado, además ya no soy una colegiala"

Arnold se sintió molesto por el comentario y le dijo

"siempre tratando de hacerte notar y lo peor es que siempre te quedas haciendo el ridículo"

Helga comenzó a molestarse

"eso no es cierto, yo no soy así, solo quiero experimentar cosas nuevas, tengo mis convicciones de ir siempre contra lo establecido"

Arnold con una sonrisa irónica le contesto dirigiéndose a Gerald y Lila

"¿ah sí? Pues escuchen esto, anoche ella se fue a dormir con las calcetas puestas, me quede sorprendido cuando la vi hoy en la mañana"

Lila algo mortificada le dijo

"¿Helga se queda en tu casa?"

"_¿a que se refiere? ¿Pensó que ella y yo…? ¡Ya la regué!_"

Helga muy divertida le dijo a Lila

"si y no sabes que problema, sobre todo por Arnold que se porta muy mal, siempre me espía cuando estoy bañándome y se mete a mi cuarto cuando estoy durmiendo"

Arnold bastante irritado le gritó

"¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!"

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Gerald miraba a Arnold con enojo mientras que Lila trataba de disimular su tristeza, también para Helga la situación se volvió incomoda

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo así?_"

Helga pensó que ya se estaba pasando y les dijo

"tranquilos, tranquilos, solo es una broma"

La serenidad volvió al grupo

"ya lo decía, tenia que ser"

"si, Arnold no puede ser tan malo"

"_como puede ser que le crean a Helga_"

Arnold quien ya estaba impaciente le llamó la atención a Gerald con el codo y con voz baja le dijo

"tu dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a aclarar todo esto, quiero ver esa gran técnica ahora mismo"

Pero Gerald estaba inmóvil y no atinaba a decir algo, pero Lila llamó la atención de Arnold

"Arnold, será mejor que suspendamos el ensayo de hoy, no creo que sea injusto para Helga, después de todo vino a verte"

Helga, quien no se esperaba la actitud de Lila, dijo muy entusiasmada

"¡perfecto! Aun tengo mucho lugares a donde ir con Arnold"

Arnold solo le musitaba a Gerald

"¡haz algo rápido!"

Gerald se levantó y se puso enfrente de Helga quien se extrañó de la actitud del chico, Arnold solo pensaba

"_ahora si Gerald, muéstrame tu técnica para ligar con las chicas 'la ultra técnica del amor' además me fijaré para usarla con Lila_"

Gerald totalmente nervioso y sudando le dijo a una sorprendida Helga y ante la desesperación de Arnold

"¡Te amo! Salgamos juntos ahora mismo"

"_¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Esa es tu gran técnica?_"

Gerald aprovechando la confusión que había creado, tomo el brazo de Helga

"¿no vamos?"

"¿eeeh? ¿Como?"

Lila se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y con angustia le preguntó a Arnold

"Arnold ¿no vas a hacer nada?"

Arnold no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de aclarar la situación y le contesto

"¿de que hablas? Parece que has malentendido todo, no hay nada entre Helga y yo, solo somos amigos ¿verdad Helga?"

Helga había escuchado todo y trato de calmarse, volteando dijo

"es cierto"

Arnold mas tranquilo pudo respirar mas relajado y se dirigió a Lila

"¿ves?"

Lila no comprendía aun la situación y solo guardaba silencio, pero Arnold no se esperaba que Helga siguiera hablando

"si Arnold, es mas o menos así"

Los otros tres chicos guardaron silencio, Arnold quien ya se encontraba nervioso preguntó

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que… TE AMO ARNOLD"

La sorpresa se hizo presente en los tres chicos, no se esperaban que Helga dijera eso así de repente, pero Arnold se repuso y le dijo

"no estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?"

Helga no se esperaba la respuesta del chico

"¿Cómo?"

"como te atreves a decir eso, ya deja de comportarte como una niña"

"¿y que si lo hago? Como si te importara, además era una broma o que ¿nunca entiendes que es una broma?"

Por los altoparlantes de la escuela se escucho un anuncio que paro la discusión entre Helga y Arnold

"**_a Lila Sawyer y a Arnold… no se entiende que dice aquí…bueno, a ellos dos del segundo grado se les espera en la sala de juntas, favor de pasar de inmediato_**"

Arnold, ya menos agresivo se dirigió a Helga

"bueno, nos llaman, deberías irte a casa"

Arnold comenzó a caminar mientras Lila observaba a Helga que trataba de controlar su enojo, cuando se dio cuenta, Arnold ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, así que se fue corriendo a alcanzarlo, Helga al fin pudo reaccionar y solo exclamo

"¡me las vas a pagar!"

Dicho esto, salió furiosa de la escuela quedando solo Gerald parado en el jardín y solo diciendo

"¿Qué paso aquí?"

–**o-o-o-**

Lila ya había alcanzado a Arnold quien todavía se encontraba molesto, cuando observo que ella ya estaba a su lado le dijo

"¡me lleva! Siempre tiene que andar con ese tipo de bromas"

"¿bromas?"

Arnold notó la tensión en la voz de Lila y trató de explicarle

"si, a ella le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas, no es la primera vez"

Lila lucia pensativa y después le dijo

"Así que si estuviste con ella en la primaria, por eso la conoces muy bien"

Arnold se quedo confundido

"_¿acaso ella no me apoyo cuando dudaba del amor de Helga aquella vez? Entonces ¿Por qué me dice eso?_"

Ella le siguió diciendo

"dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso un paso y eso lo digo porque se ve que aunque se estén peleando, aun se quieren mucho"

Arnold ahora si no entendía nada, se suponía que el la quería ahora y que Helga ya era cosa del pasado, ¿Qué era lo que ella no entendía?

"creo que ella esta sentida por lo que le dijiste pero espero que todo salga bien, me preocupé ¿sabes?"

"¿perdón? ¿Helga sentida?"

Los chicos entraron a la sala de juntas y recibieron la bienvenida del profesor Mueller

"¡LLEGAN TARDE! La presentación es mañana, ya no hay tiempo para perfeccionar su acto, ¿Por qué llegaron a esta hora?"

Después de la regañada que recibió por parte de 'ricitos', Arnold caminaba pensando sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela

"_quizá debería hablarle… quizá… no debí haberme molestado con esa broma, debería disculparme con ella_"

Arnold llego a casa y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al cuarto de Helga

"¿Helga? ¿Estás ahí?"

"_¿a poco no ha regresado?_"

Por la mente le pasó la plática de Lila y eso le hizo sentirse molesto consigo mismo

"igual y si se molestó por lo que le dije"

Subió a su cuarto a cambiarse el uniforme y pensaba en lo mal que se había portado con la chica, no le había dicho nada amable desde que ella llegó, le reclamó por los huevos quemados, le critico su trabajo, nunca la felicitó por lo mismo y siempre estuvo molestándola

"_ahora si me pasé con ella, no debí comportarme así, pero en cuanto regrese le ofreceré una disculpa_"

Dijo pensando cuando entró al baño y ahí se llevo una sorpresa, Helga solo estaba con una toalla y se estaba secando, Arnold se quedo estático y Helga reaccionó dándole un golpe en el rostro, Arnold ni se quejo por eso, totalmente confundido y no sabía que pensar al respecto, en eso Helga salió y le dijo

"Así que no estaba tan equivocada en eso… eres de lo peor"

Pero Arnold ya estaba pensando en otra cosa

"_¡vaya que si esta muy bien!_"

Antes que Helga volviera cerrar la puerta del baño, Arnold le dijo

"¡oye! Mañana va a haber una fiesta en la escuela, habrá comida y bebida ¿te gustaría ir o no?"

Helga con el rostro ruborizado le preguntó

"¿a ti te gustaría?"

"¡claro! Y te puedes poner lo que quieras es informal"

Helga no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y le volvió a preguntar

"¿tratas de ser lindo conmigo?"

Arnold apenado tartamudeó

"pues… si… yo…"

No se dio cuenta que Helga ya había salido del baño y que solo vestía una toalla, Arnold no decía nada y estaba totalmente congelado y sudando frío, Helga se le acerco de forma sensual y se quito la toalla, Arnold solo pudo gritar

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Caíste! ¡Caíste!"

Exclamó Helga quien debajo de la toalla ya tenía una blusa sin tirantes y un short, por lo que Arnold había caído redondito a la broma y ahora se encontraba enojado pero sin decir nada, Helga se dirigió a su cuarto y le dijo

"claro que iré, me encantan las fiestas, iré a ver que me pongo"

Arnold dejo escapar un suspiro

"_y yo que pensaba disculparme con ella, ya no importa_"

–**o-o-o-**

Esa noche Arnold tuvo un sueño extraño, en el estaba Helga que le decía 'te amo' y luego la veía desnuda y eso lo perturbaba

"_¿me estoy enamorando otra vez de Helga?_"

Tomo sus cobijas con furia y se cubrió con ella s gritando para si

"¡al demonio!"

–**o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente Arnold se disponía a irse a la escuela y se encontró con Helga quien aun se encontraba adormilada

"¡Aummm! Bon jour Arnold"

"recuerda, la fiesta es a las diez, no tardes"

"ahí estaré"

Dijo Helga con una sonrisa.

–**o-o-o-**

La fiesta era en el auditorio y se había presentado mucha gente, varios grupos iban a presentar algún número y entre ellos estaban Lila y Arnold, la chica se encontró con Gerald y le preguntó

"¿no sabes si ya llegó Arnold?"

"si, pero ahora esta afuera, está esperando a Helga"

Lila no pudo explicarse pero se sintió desilusionada al escuchar eso, mientras en la puerta de la escuela, Arnold estaba molesto viendo su reloj

"esa Helga, ya es muy tarde, ya son mas de las dos"

En la casa de huéspedes reinaba el silencio, no había nadie en la casa, en especial, el cuarto de Helga, se encontraba completamente vacío, se había ido de la casa.

–**o-o-o-**

Arnold trató de comunicarse a su casa pero nadie contestaba, así que marcó el número del teléfono celular de su abuela

"¿bueno? ¡Abuela! ¿No sabes que paso con Helga?"

"_¡ah! Eres tu Tex, ¿no sabes? Helga ya no está en casa_"

"¿Qué dices abuela? ¿Y tu?"

"_bueno, estoy con tu abuelo aquí en el parque, vamos a ir a pasear en bote_"

Arnold colgó el teléfono, comenzó a preocuparse por Helga

"¿Cómo que Helga ya no esta en casa? ¿Se habrá mudado? Si es así…"

La voz de Lila lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¡Arnold! Ya casi es hora, debemos prepararnos"

"¿eh? ¡Ah si! Está bien"

"¿y Helga? ¿Dónde esta?"

"¿eh? Bueno… pues ella no llegó, como ya es costumbre me mintió"

Lila notó la tristeza en la voz de Arnold pero no comentó nada, ellos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para prepararse para su número.

–**o-o-o-**

Lila tenía problemas con el traje que tenia que ponerse para que no se viera que estaba detrás de Arnold al momento de actuar, con ella se encontraba Sheena

"creo que no te servirá eso"

"¿tu crees?"

"¡es que se te marca la ropa interior!"

"¿entonces que hago?"

"te vas a tener que quitar todo"

Gerald que había acompañado a Arnold a prepararse escuchaba atento la conversación que tenían las chicas en el vestidor y rápidamente se dirigió a Arnold

"¿sabias que Lila no va a llevar nada debajo de su traje?"

Pero Arnold estaba fuera del mundo y alcanzó a musitar

"¿eh?"

"tierra llamando a Arnold ¡te estoy hablando!"

"¿eh? ¿Que decías?"

Lila se sentía apenada al salir ya que al no tener ropa interior su cuerpo se marcaba con el traje y no quería que Arnold la viera así, pero lo que le extrañó fue que el ni siquiera la miró, en ese momento el profesor Mueller llego y les dijo

"ya es su turno ¿están listos?"

Los chicos asintieron y subieron al escenario, antes de la presentación Lila miró a Arnold y le preguntó

"¿estás nervioso?"

"no… realmente no"

Dijo Arnold ruborizado

"entonces no estas preocupado"

Dijo Lila sonriendo

"no, no tanto"

Con voz triste Lila comentó

"Después de esto van a cancelar el comité de festejo ¿verdad?"

Arnold no contesto nada, no se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero Lila continuó

"me siento mal por esto…"

"_es verdad, después de esto ya no podré estar mas tiempo con Lila_"

En ese momento el anunciador los presentó

"**_y ahora con ustedes, los alumnos de segundo grado con el número 'dos en un abrigo'_**"

El público aplaudió y Lila se coloco en la cabeza el abrigo diciéndole a Arnold

"bueno… aquí vamos"

Arnold sintió el calido cuerpo de la chica y su mente comenzó a divagar

"_Lila… es tan calida y el perfume de su piel… estar cerca de ella así… no volverá a pasar ¡no! No tengo que preocuparme por Helga ¡le voy a echar ganas a la presentación!_"

–**o-o-o-**

El tiempo pasó y el festival termino, afuera estaba cayendo un fuerte aguacero pero eso no le importaba al profesor Mueller, estaba muy contento por la actuación de Lila y Arnold, les había salido tan bien que fue el número mas aplaudido

"¡los felicito jóvenes! Lo hicieron muy bien, estuvieron geniales, solo por eso los invitaré a todos a comer pizza"

Arnold, Lila, Gerald y Sheena se alegraron por la invitación del profesor, en especial Arnold

"_¡perfecto! Así pasaré mas tiempo con Lila_"

El chico se sentía muy entusiasmado hasta que la imagen de Helga pasó por su cabeza

"_ella no debería importarme, es mas importante estar con Lila_"

Y entusiasta comenzó a gritar

"¡si! ¡Pizza, pizza!"

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y Gerald comentó

"Después de la pizza deberíamos organizar una fiesta"

"¡si! ¡Hagámosla!"

Contesto entusiasta Sheena

"¿Qué tal si vamos a ese restaurante japonés donde cantan karaoke?"

Dijo Gerald pero Arnold tenia otra cosa en mente

"'¿Qué no sabias? Ya no esta aquí' _no dijo 'ya se fue' sino un 'ya no esta aquí' ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso?_"

La voz de Gerald lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿tu que opinas Arnold?"

"¿eh? Si… esta bien… creo"

Lila noto que algo le preocupaba a Arnold ya que se encontraba muy distraído, los chicos llegaron a la salida y se dieron cuenta que estaba lloviendo

"esta… lloviendo"

"no dijeron nada en las noticias"

"ahora tendremos que irnos en taxi"

"yo… me voy a casa"

Dijo Arnold y sin decir mas echó a correr bajo la lluvia ante la mirada incrédula de los otros chicos y mas Lila quien no creyó que Arnold haría algo así

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy sacrificando mis últimos minutos con Lila_"

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y Arnold estaba totalmente empapado, llego a la casa y subió de inmediato al cuarto de Helga

"a lo mejor Helga ya regresó"

Abrió intempestivamente la puerta para encontrarse el cuarto vacío y una nota que decía

'**_Au revoir Arnold_**

**_Helga_**'

El chico sintió un vuelco en el corazón

"_¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué no está aquí_?"

Recordó el momento cuando Helga se había ido a Francia

"_recuerdo cuando ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero, cuando fui a su casa, ya estaba vacía, ¿Por qué siempre se va sin despedirse?_"

Con coraje apretujó la nota, la rabia inundaba todo su ser, era rabia hacia a si mismo

"_no hay otro culpable mas que yo, la insulté desde que llegó a la casa_"

Caminó hasta que salio de la casa, recordó la confesión de Helga

'_yo… yo te amo Arnold_'

"_¿me lo habrá dicho en serio? ¡Helga!_"

El chico estaba parado en medio del aguacero, sintió que algo caliente resbalaba por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia

"_si tan solo pudiera disculparme… o despedirme de ella, si la viera en este momento me disculparía_"

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¡Arnold! ¿Qué haces parado en medio de la lluvia?"

Arnold no lo podía creer, era ella y le estaba hablando

"ve nada mas, estas empapado"

"tu… tu… no… esa nota"

"¡ah! Era una broma"

Muy divertida y a la vez coqueta le siguió hablando

"¿Quién lo diría? Te preocupaste por mi ¡que lindo!"

La tristeza dejo paso al enojo y Arnold no podía soportar que ella se burlara

"Por cierto, deberías ayudarnos con la mudanza, tu abuela y yo no podemos solas"

Arnold estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ella exclamó

"¡mira! Dejo de llover, deberías ir a secarte y venir a ver mi departamento"

Ella se alejó y volteando le guiñó un ojo, Arnold solo suspiro y metiéndose a la casa pensó

"_Por lo menos ya no estará en la casa_"

NOTAS FINALES DE TRADUCCIÓN

Bon Jour 'buenos días'

Aló 'Hola'

Au revoir 'Adios'

¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Intermedio

**Intermedio**

El viaje había sido extenuante pero no para ella, después de siete horas de vuelo por fin lo volvería a ver, esa era la sorpresa que tenía

"_cuatro años de no verlo_"

Sonrió ante sus recuerdos y el último que paso en su mente ensombreció su rostro

"_me fui… si despedirme, no me imagino como se comportará cuando me vea por haberle hecho esto_"

Con determinación trató de no llorar, en ese momento escuchó la voz del capitán que llegarían pronto al aeropuerto, suspiró y tomo su libro rosa

_**¿Te sientes solo otra vez?**_

_**Recuerdo cuando era niña**_

_**Hoy tampoco puedo dormir**_

_**Pero al menos busco encontrarte en mis sueños…**_

_**O algo así**_

_**Pero nadie va a concederme ese deseo**_

_**Ya no cuento con medios para contactar contigo**_

_**No quiero quedarme sola**_

_**Quiero estar contigo…**_

La luz que indicaba que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar le interrumpió sus pensamientos, trato de quitarse la depresión y un poco más animada pensó

"_muy pronto estaré a tu lado… mi amor_"


	6. Capitulo 5 Un viaje para dos

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Espero que les haya gustado ese pequeño intermedio, ya que fue lo que pensó Helga cuando regresaba a casa, después de esto, espero que haya más reviews¿o será que no les gusta la historia?

**Bkpets**: Que bueno que disfrutaste el capitulo 4, las criticas que has hecho no son fuertes pero así es como se comporta Arnold en esta historia que ya va tomando forma, ahora disfruta este capitulo.

**Saylor** **Angel 7**: Las bromas que hace Helga son para defenderse de una posible ruptura de su corazón¿tu crees que Arnold le haga caso, sigue leyendo porque apenas esto está comenzando.

Ahora los dejo con la historia

**Capitulo 5 Un viaje para dos**

"_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Helga se fue a vivir sola, no hay duda que tu vida se vuelve un relajo cuando buscas un lugar donde vivir, Helga se fue sin decir nada, pensé que me había hecho lo mismo cuando se fue a Francia, lo bueno fue que no paso eso y me llevo a conocer el departamento donde vive, ahora que lo veo, solo estamos separados por dos calles ¿Por qué tengo que venir a visitarla? Además, que pésimo gusto tiene, el mismo tiradero que tenía en la casa de huéspedes lo tiene aquí, y no se porque me invita a su departamento si va a estar bañándose_"

**-o-o-o-**

Las clases ya habían terminado y empezaban las vacaciones de verano, el calor era insoportable en cualquier lado, Arnold sudaba copiosamente mientras esperaba que saliera Helga del baño, el calor hacia más exasperante la espera

"Apúrate, ya me cansé de estarte esperando, si no sales pronto me voy"

"si quieres así me salgo, solo traigo mi pantaleta puesta"

Arnold no sabía que contestar, por una parte deseaba verla así pero por el otro odiaba que jugara de esa manera con el, Helga le llamó la atención

"oye, has de tener mucho tiempo libre ahora que no tienes novia ¿o no?"

Arnold le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras Helga salía del baño con una playera de tirantes y un short y solo se quejaba

"¡que calor esta haciendo! Y eso que acabo de bañarme"

"¿pues que esperabas? Es verano"

Helga hizo como que no lo había escuchado y solo musitó

"hace calor, mejor no te pongas en ese plan"

"bueno¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Helga sonrió coqueta y se acerco al oído de Arnold

"oye ¿no sería mucha molestia si me traes una hielera?"

"Por lo menos no me pediste un refrigerador"

**-o-o-o-**

El sol caía a plomo mientras Helga y Arnold caminaban hacia la tienda, el chico solo se quejaba

"¿solo me llamaste para utilizarme como cargador? Mejor hubieras contratado una mudanza"

"estas loco, sabes cuanto cobran por ese servicio y luego te estropean lo que compraste, no, así déjalo"

Siguieron caminando en silencio y Helga le propuso una idea a Arnold

"oye cabeza de balón, en vista de que va a ser un verano largo y que tu no tienes nada que hacer ¿Por qué no nos vamos de viaje?"

"¿Qué¿Con que dinero? Apenas tienes para pagar la hielera y además ¿Por qué crees que saldría de viaje contigo?"

"bueno, digamos que soy una voluntaria y me deprime que un chico tan impopular como tu pase su juventud y su verano sin compañía femenina"

"pues hazle como quieras, no se como se te ocurre planear un viaje sin dinero"

Los chicos llegaron a la tienda y observaron un letrero pegado en la puerta

"**_Gana un viaje para dos personas a la playa, cuatro días y tres noches, todo pagado_**"

Helga exclamo con entusiasmo

"¡mira! Un concurso para un viaje"

Arnold comenzaba a preocuparse y a pesar del calor sudaba frío

"_tranquilo Arnold, no hay manera de que gane_"

El dependiente los había escuchado y les informo

"lo siento señorita pero para poder participar tiene que comprar algo en la tienda"

Helga muy entusiasta gritó

"¡No importa¡No importa¡Le compraré una hielera!"

Después de escoger la hielera y de pagarla, el dependiente los llevo a una pequeña tómbola y le dijo a Helga

"señorita, gire la manija y deje salir la pelota"

Helga hizo lo que se le indicó y una bolita salió, Arnold sintió que algo malo iba a pasar, la cara de Helga lo decía todo

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡Gané¡Gané!"

**-o-o-o-**

Helga se sentía feliz después de haber ganado el viaje y le preguntó muy risueña a Arnold

"dime Arnold ¿hace cuanto que no vas a la playa¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!"

Pero el chico solo pensaba

"_¿Cómo le hizo para ganar? Ahora no podré zafarme de esta, eso si es mala suerte_"

Pero Helga no le hacía el mas mínimo caso a sus expresiones ella seguía en su sueño

"¿te acuerdas cuando niños fuimos a la playa? Habíamos ganado en el concurso de castillos de arena y salimos en 'nenas de la bahía'"

"_ni me recuerdes, eso fue muy vergonzoso_" pensó Arnold

Helga se colgó del brazo de Arnold y le dijo con la cara enrojecida y voz sensual

"ahora la diferencia es que tenemos edad para casarnos… ¡que cosas tan placenteras nos esperan!"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 6

La voz y la forma como lo dijo Helga hizo que el corazón de Arnold se comenzara a acelerar

"_dijo ¿placenteras?_"

La mente de Arnold comenzó a trabajar, se imaginó que estaba en la playa y recostado en la arena, tenia a Helga en sus brazos, totalmente a su merced mientras ella con voz melodiosa le decía

"será divertido"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

Arnold trató de calmar sus hormonas gritando

"¡ni creas que yo vaya contigo!"

Helga muy divertida le contestó

"¡vaya! Se ve que no captas las bromas ¡en serio!"

Pero una idea se había fraguado en la mente del chico

"¡ya se! Soy un tonto, puedes ir sin que yo vaya contigo ¡así que ve con otro!"

En la cara de Helga se reflejó la tristeza

"¿ir con otro?"

Arnold se sintió miserable al ver la cara de Helga, temió haberle roto una vez mas sus sentimientos mientras Helga no decía nada, Arnold trató de enmendar su error pero Helga le dijo al fin

"no hay problema si no quieres ir… esta bien, es tu decisión"

Arnold se quedo sin habla, en verdad la había lastimado y no sabía que hacer, en ese momento Gerald se presentó

"¡Que tal Arnold!"

Gerald se dio cuenta que también estaba Helga y la saludó también, Arnold le preguntó

"¿Qué haces?"

"pues iba a tu casa, ya sabes, para planear las vacaciones y todo eso"

Una voz muy dulce los distrajo

"¿Arnold?"

Era Lila quien se acercaba a ellos y con una sonrisa muy angelical les preguntó

"¿Qué tanto planean?"

Arnold no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la presencia de Lila mientras Helga observaba la reacción de Arnold con una cara muy seria, Gerald con una sonrisa le dijo

"me los acabo de encontrar, estábamos hablando de las vacaciones ¿Qué te parece si los cuatro salimos de viaje?"

Arnold ya pensaba comos serían sus vacaciones acompañado de Lila

"_sería muy divertido salir con Lila ¿pero a ella le gustaría pasar las vacaciones conmigo?_"

Gerald sugirió seguir la platica en otro lugar y se dirigieron a Slausen's, fueron a una mesa y pidieron helados, Gerald siguió con la platica

"como les iba diciendo, estaba pensando que saliéramos pasado mañana y que regresáramos dentro de tres días ¿tu que opinas Arnold?"

"¿eh¿Pasado mañana?"

El chico pensó en los boletos que había ganado Helga

"_es la misma fecha que esta marcada en los boletos_"

Arnold observó a la chica, ella trataba de evitar mirarlo pero era evidente la tristeza en ella, eso le dolió al chico y trato de sopesar la situación, al fin le debía algo a Helga y le dijo a Gerald

"e-este lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para ese día, así que no puedo ir"

Helga volteo a verlo sorprendido¡estaba renunciando a salir con Lila!

"¡mira! Tengo dos boletos para ir a la playa y si no voy con Helga, ella no va querer salir con otro"

"¿Qué¡Mentiroso! Déjame ver esos boletos"

Gerald le arrebato los boletos y comenzó a observarlos, pero Helga fue mas lista y se los quito de las manos diciéndole

"créele, es la verdad"

Helga se dirigió a Lila y simplemente le dijo

"ten"

Lila la miro confundida ante ese acto, mientras Helga le explicaba

"hazme un favor ¿si? Lo que pasa es que yo tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y… pues, no me gustaría que Arnold se quedara solito y tu serías una excelente compañía"

Ahora Lila estaba totalmente ruborizada y mas confundida y solo atinaba a preguntar

"¿Qué¿Arnold y yo solos?"

Gerald secundó el plan de Helga

"no sería mala idea… yo creo que también me quedo"

Luego se dirigió a Lila

"¡pero tu si vas!"

Mientras Gerald estaba con Lila, Arnold tomó del brazo a Helga y la llevo a un lugar apartado de la mesa, ahí le recriminó

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?"

"ayudándote"

"¿Qué?"

"si, mira, no te enojes, yo ya no tengo que acompañarte ahora que ya tienes con quien ir ¿no?"

Arnold no sabía que decir, la confusión inundaba su mente mientras observaba la cara de tranquilidad de Helga, solo alcanzó a decir su nombre mientras se acercaba Lila a ellos

"¿Arnold¡Claro que iré contigo!"

"_¿me…¿Me lo dice en serio?_"

**-o-o-o-**

La mente de Arnold trabaja a más no poder

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 7

Sentado en una silla de mimbre, Arnold esperaba a Lila, el estaba solo con una bata de baño, acababan de llegar al hotel y el ya se había bañado, el calor era insoportable y no podían ir al mar ya que habían llegado casi para oscurecer

"_estoy solo con Lila…_

_Por fin cae la noche…_

_Y a lo mejor esta noche los dos…_"

La luz de la habitación se apagó sorprendiendo a Arnold, quien sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, sintió la presencia de Lila y le preguntó

"¿Por qué no hay luz?"

"me da pena"

"¿eh?"

"Desde que llegamos aquí, he tomado una decisión"

Arnold escuchó como se deslizaba la prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Lila y eso estimuló al chico

"¿Lila¿Estás segura…?"

El chico sintió acercarse a el, el perfumado cuerpo de Lila, lentamente ella se presionaba al cuerpo del chico quien bastante nervioso no sabía que hacer, el rostro de Lila se acerco al oído de Arnold y le dijo muy sensual

"por favor, se tierno conmigo"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

"Lila…"

La voz del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"_¿bueno¡Vaya que si eres un malvado!_"

"¿Qué!"

"_concéntrate estás hablando con Gerald_"

Pensó Arnold al darse cuenta que ya tenía tiempo hablando por teléfono con su amigo

"¡no soy ningún malvado!"

"_oye viejo, se necesita tener talento para tener esos pensamientos_"

"es tu culpa, tu fuiste quien dijo lo de la 'tarde caliente' con Lila"

"_si ajá, pero no te adelantes, aun falta lo mejor_"

"¿ves? Es tu culpa, además, lo mas seguro es que no pase nada"

"_pues el boleto dice 'cuarto para dos' yo que tu, me iba preparado_"

Arnold sabía que Gerald tenia razón pero… el amaba y respetaba mucho a Lila y le respondió

"si lo sé y eso no ayuda en nada… ¡gracias Gerald!"

"_¿Qué quieres que haga? Algo bueno tiene que salir de este viaje_"

"a… ¿a que te refieres?"

"_el mar… el verano… son tantas las cosas que pueden pasar, un hombre… una mujer… ¡ya…! No te hagas el tonto y dile que la quieres_"

Arnold se quedó frío con esa respuesta, decirle a Lila lo que sentía era lo menos que deseaba hacer

"_es ahora o nunca, piensa bien lo que vas a decir_"

"pero…"

"_¿Cómo que 'pero'…¿La quieres o no? Hazte un favor y decláratele ya, no lo pienses tanto_"

**-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente Arnold llegó a la estación de trenes, ya que era el transporte que debían de tomar según lo que indicaba los boletos, ahí estaba Lila esperándole con una sonrisa dándole los buenos días, abordaron el tren y les tocó un compartimiento para ellos solos

"_¡que bueno que nos tocó ir solos!_"

El rítmico sonido del tren hizo que Lila se durmiera mientras Arnold observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, volteó a ver discretamente a Lila, estaba profundamente dormida, no había notado su vestimenta por lo nervioso que se encontraba, traía una blusa delgada debajo de su suéter abierto y una minifalda que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, sus ojos se posaron en ellas y de inmediato apartó la vista

"_¡me lleva! Otra vez estoy de mirón_"

Su mente volvió a traicionarlo y varias voces le decían

"no lo pienses tanto ¡díselo!"

"decláratele ¡ya!"

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, su cara comenzó a ruborizarse y con toda la determinación, se acerco a Lila y le dijo

"te amo"

"_¡que vergüenza! Ni siquiera lo escuchó ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso en una voz casi inaudible?_"

Arnold se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y suspiro

"_tengo cuatro días y tres noches para decirle_"

**-o-o-o-**

Parecía que sus alucinaciones vagas se estaban haciendo realidad, llegaron al anochecer al hotel y observaron que el hotel era nuevo, no lo habían visto ahí la ultima vez que habían ido al mar y les gustó, de aspecto oriental, daba la impresión que se encontraban en Japón, una señora vestida a la usanza japonesa les llevó a su habitación, la puerta era corrediza y al abrirlo, Arnold se encontró con una sorpresa, lo que parecía una cama (en realidad un futón) ya se encontraba preparada en la habitación, la chica con una sonrisa disimulada les deseó una feliz estancia y cerró la puerta, Arnold comenzaba a sudar del nerviosismo mientras observaba como Lila tomaba una de las batas que se encontraban encima del futón y le decía

"voy a bañarme"

La mente del chico volvió a revolucionarse

"_¿estaré alucinando o soñando? Mi sueño se volvió realidad ¡no lo puedo creer! Esto es… el paraíso, ya nada puede salirme mal… ¡soy un tipo con suerte!_"

Arnold se cambió y se puso la bata

"_ya me habían contado de estas cosa orientales y la verdad se siente agradable estar aquí ¡y lo mejor con la chica que te gusta!_"

Pensó mientras esperaba que saliera Lila del baño

"_ahora todo esta claro, hasta fue mejor que no le dijera a Lila, por algo pasan las cosas, además, las mujeres ven la relación de otra manera. No es como lo vemos nosotros. Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos con Lila_"

La puerta del baño se abrió y Arnold sintió los pasos de ella detrás de el, lentamente se acerco al futón diciéndole

"perdón por la tardanza"

Arnold volteó a verla y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes son ¡era Helga y le estaba guiñándole un ojo! Volteó a la puerta y observó a las otras dos personas que se carcajeaban de el mientras les gritaba

"¡por que diablos no tocan!"

Lila totalmente sonrojada musitaba un ligero 'perdón' mientras Gerald le explicaba

"¿recuerdas que te dije que mi tío había ido al Japón y que traía esa idea de construir un hotel de estilo oriental? Pues es este"

Arnold totalmente enojado solo pensaba

"_¡si¡Era un sueño…¡O mas bien una pesadilla!_"


	7. Capitulo 6 La suave brisa del mar

**Notas del autor**

¡Estoy de vuelta! Y con este capitulo, pienso en disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones, he terminado la prepa y muy pronto comenzaré una nueva etapa en la universidad. Por ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo relacionado con lo que le pasa a Arnold, de el se trata hoy, espero que les agrade, ahora las replicas

**AoshMi** **SeshLin: **Tienes razón, pero así es uno de ciego, cuantas veces tenemos a alguien que se preocupa por nosotros y uno ni en cuenta, ¡ese Arnold es un tonto! Espero que te guste este capitulo (por cierto ¿eres fan de Kenshin e Inuyasha?)

**Bishojo-scm:** Hace mucho que no me escribías un review, bueno, yo tampoco replicaba, es una nueva faceta que tenia que hacer. Me sorprende que esta Helga se parezca a ti, ¡eso me agrada! Solo espero que no cambies (bueno, si, un poquito), disfruta este capitulo.

**Bkpets:** ¡amigo! Ahora si me pase con este chico pervertido ¿verdad? Lo bueno (¿o lo malo?) es que es el comienzo y esto va a derivar en un lío que ya veras capítulos más adelante.

**Saylor** **Angel7: **¡que pervertido es este Arnold! Pero, uno es así en la pubertad, son nuevas sensaciones que uno experimenta pero ¿con quien crees que Arnold se vaya a quedar?

Los dejo con el capitulo y ¡por fa! reviews

**Capítulo 6 La suave brisa del mar**

La playa, el mar, la gente, sobre todo chicas y en biquini, Arnold y Gerald se sentían en el paraíso

"¡¿ya viste eso hermano!"

"¡soy feliz!"

Observaron la figura de Helga quien estaba entusiasmada por irse a nadar

"¡vamos muchachos! ¡Todos a nadar!"

Gerald estaba muy sonriente y algo ruborizado viendo a Helga dirigirse al mar, con el codo pico las costillas de Arnold, el chico volteó enojado a ver el sonriente rostro del moreno quien le decía

"soy un malvado viejo"

"¿Por qué?"

"le estaba viendo el trasero a Helga ja ja ja"

Arnold no podía disimular su enojo, cosa que notó Gerald y lo siguió molestando

"también tiene el busto grande ¿o no?"

Arnold seguía con el mismo gesto y Gerald ya fastidiado le reclamó

"¿hasta cuando vas a estar enojado? Abre los ojos ¡estamos en el paraíso! Si sigues comportándote así te va a ir mal"

Arnold lo miró de reojo

"me jugaste una mala broma, aunque debo reconocer que no fue mala idea que vinieras con Helga, no me sentiría cómodo estando solo con Lila, además debo asentar mis ideas"

"¡ooooooh! Así que te vas a confesar"

Dijo Gerald abrazando muy entusiasta a su amigo, el trataba de separarse manoteando

"¡yo no dije eso!"

Una voz suave los saco de sus juegos

"¡hola! ¿Interrumpo algo?"

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Lila que vestía una playera larga de algodón, la chica preguntó por Helga

"ya se nos adelantó"

"¿en serio? Entonces iré a alcanzarla"

Lila con un gesto un tanto sensual se saco la playera dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo arropado por un bañador de una sola pieza, Arnold y Gerald tenían los ojos de plato y bastante emocionados exclamaron

"¡Lila está en traje de baño! ¡Y no es una foto!"

"¡yo también estoy conmovido!"

Exclamó Gerald casi con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

**-o-o-o-**

Los tres chicos fueron a alcanzar a Helga, alquilaron una balsa inflable y pasaron gran parte del día nadando y disfrutando del sol veraniego, por la tarde devolvieron la balsa y se dirigieron al hotel, habían resuelto tomar un baño y después se reunirían en el cuarto para organizar algo, en el transcurso de la playa al hotel Helga venia haciendo bromas con Gerald pero Arnold solo se dedicaba a observar a Lila, su cuerpo se había bronceado y la hacía ver mas hermosa, Arnold la veía embelesado

"_querida Lila…_"

**-o-o-o-**

El cuarto se encontraba oscuro y solo la cara de Gerald se veía iluminada por la luz de una lámpara, estaba contando una de sus leyendas urbanas

"…_y así, cuando descubrió la infidelidad de su esposa, el hombre discutió con ella y la mató, su hijo de cinco años estaba dormido y los vecinos no habían escuchado nada, ¡era el crimen perfecto! Pero algo podía salir mal, el niño. Pasaron dos, tres días, una semana y el niño no preguntaba por su madre, así que por fin el hombre se acerca a su hijo y le pregunta_

¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

_El niño respondió_

No, pero ¿Por qué siempre estas cargando a mi mamá?"

Las chicas se abrazaron del miedo mientras Arnold felicitaba a su amigo

"¡eres el mejor relatando historias urbanas!"

Gerald ya había encendido la luz de la habitación y les propuso algo

"¡oigan! ¿Quieren saber que tan valientes son? Por aquí cerca hay una casa abandonada que se supone que está embrujada, ¡vamos a verla!"

Helga se entusiasmó ante la idea y con un gesto alegre se dirigió a Arnold

"¡Si! ¡Anda Arnold vamos!"

Pero Arnold lo que deseaba en ese momento era descansar un poco y ¡claro! Pasar el tiempo con Lila por eso le contesto con fastidio

"no molestes, es una broma"

Gerald se acerco a Helga diciéndole

"vamos Helga, dejemos a las gallinas"

"¡eres un cobarde!"

Dijo Helga con enojo, los dos chicos salieron del cuarto dejando a Arnold y Lila, por un momento hubo algo de silencio, el chico no había notado la cara de espanto que tenía la pelirroja, pensando que tal vez quería descansar, se levanto y le dijo

"pues… saldré a tomar algo de aire fresco"

Lila se angustió al saber que se iba a quedar sola y lo notó Arnold así que le dijo

"¿quieres venir conmigo?"

Los chicos caminaban por la avenida que conectaba al embarcadero de la playa, estaba oscuro y cualquier ruido extraño ponía nerviosa a Lila y se apretaba al brazo de Arnold, la chica algo apenada le explicó

"lo siento… es que la historia que contó Gerald me dejó algo nerviosa ¿puedo seguir así contigo?"

Arnold contesto de forma tranquila que no había problema pero por dentro se sentía muy contento

"_¿fue un truco sucio? Bueno, nadie querría quedarse solo después de escuchar historias de terror, y tal vez fuera un truco sucio pero me ha hecho inmensamente feliz_"

**-o-o-o-**

Helga estaba decepcionada del lugar a donde la había llevado Gerald

"¡esto es un basurero! Ni se ve siniestra y la mayor parte del techo ya se cayó, además ya es muy tarde, si no regresamos los otros se preocuparán"

Gerald tenía una mirada pícara y sonreía de forma maliciosa

"En realidad no creo que estén en el cuarto, si no es un completo tonto, de seguro aprovechó para salir con Lila, el cuarto no es el mejor lugar para confesar tus sentimientos"

Al escuchar eso Helga no atinaba a decir algo mientras se sentía confundida ante lo dicho por Gerald

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold y Lila caminaban por el embarcadero, el chico comentaba sobre lo que le había dicho al abuelo para que lo dejara venir a la playa solo con los otros tres

"nunca pensé que tu papá fuera tan comprensivo y te dejara venir a un viaje con chicos"

Lila miraba el oleaje del mar rompiendo en el pequeño muelle y sin voltear a ver a Arnold le dijo

"En realidad le mentí, le dije que venia con tres chicas…"

Arnold se perdió en la sinceridad de Lila y pensaba

"_es realmente inesperado, estoy en una calma total o mejor dicho, mi mente esta en blanco, no puedo hablar de cosas sin sentido… en momentos como este, no puedes fingir que tu corazón está listo_"

Lila seguía platicando sobre la forma como había convencido a su papá para salir de viaje y de pronto lo interrumpió de forma algo brusca el chico

"no te sorprendas y escúchame"

Lila volteó a ver a Arnold quien estaba muy serio, como si estuviera enojado, el chico comenzó a hablar

"siempre te he querido..."

En ese momento Arnold cerró los ojos y pensó

"_ahora las cosas cambiaran ¿Qué me espera? ¿El infierno? ¿O será el cielo mi destino? Lo sabré en el próximo segundo ¡demonios! Pensar en esto me acelera el corazón, siento que toda la sangre de la cabeza baja al corazón ¡me lleva! Tal vez debí callarme_"

Arnold sentía las palpitaciones provocadas por los nervios al haberse declarado, escuchaba las olas cuando chocaban con el muelle, el siguió con su monologo interior

"_¿Cómo se verá ahora Lila? Tal vez la asombré… o tal vez la hice que se molestara… ¡no! Este no es momento para tonterías, yo puedo acelerar esto_"

Arnold de forma lenta comenzó a abrir los ojos diciéndole a Lila

"…es por eso que quisiera que…"

De forma abrupta dejo de decir lo que sentía para dar paso a una mirada de sorpresa, Lila tenía sus manos tapando sus oídos y mantenía los ojos cerrados, Arnold todavía sorprendido se acercó a la chica

"¿Lila?"

De forma repentina ella comenzó a gritar, eso desconcertó totalmente al chico que no atinaba que hacer o decir

"_¿Qué rayos está haciendo? No se que le pasa pero no me voy a echar para atrás, debo decirle la verdad_"

Arnold alzó su voz sobre los gritos de la chica

"¡escúchame por favor Lila!"

Ella dejo de gritar y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas le dijo

"que malo eres Arnold"

Arnold se quedo helado con la respuesta

"_¿malo yo? Pero si solo le confesé mi amor ¿soy malo por hacer eso?_"

Lila con un gesto enojado y con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro le dijo al sorprendido chico

"¡Arnold eres un tonto!"

La chica se alejó corriendo dejando a Arnold totalmente consternado y deprimido.

**-o-o-o-**

"_mi verano se ha acabado… o al menos es algo parecido… puede ser porque todo acabó, todo el mundo se está divirtiendo pero no parece el mismo mundo donde yo vivo…_"

Pensaba Arnold de forma deprimente, sentado en la barda que separaba la playa del pueblo hasta que le llamo Gerald

"¡conque aquí estabas! Te estuve buscando toda la mañana"

"¡que tal Gerald! Te ves contento"

"¿te parece? Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa"

Arnold bajó la barda y acompaño a Gerald por la playa, mientras el moreno le explicaba lo que había conseguido, Arnold exclamó con sorpresa

"¡¿Qué conociste a alguien! Si Helga o Lila se enteran nos van a matar"

"¡eres un tonto! No tenemos porque decirles a ellas, además, nuestro verano apenas comienza"

Los chicos llegaron junto a una gran sombrilla donde se encontraban dos hermosas chicas

"¡que tal! Miren, traje un amigo"

Arnold no lo podía creer, aquellas chicas eran en realidad atractivas, sobre todo la que tenia el cabello corto con un color castaño claro y ojos claros, aunque la otra no estaba tan mal, con el cabello de color negro y largo, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso que la hacía ver muy hermosa, Gerald le cuchicheo a Arnold

"la del cabello largo es mía"

**-o-o-o-**

En otro lado de la playa, una alegre Helga se acercaba al lugar donde estaba sentada Lila, ella parecía estar comiendo un sándwich, pero en realidad tenía la mirada distraída, Helga lo notó y le preguntó

"¿y los chicos?"

"no lo sé, no los he visto"

Helga tomó una toalla para secarse, Lila dudaba entre decirle o no, pero al final se decidió

"creo que Arnold está molesto conmigo"

Helga dejo de secarse tratando de asimilar lo dicho por Lila, luego le contestó

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"anoche salí a caminar con Arnold, llevábamos un rato caminando platicando tonterías, hasta que el se puso serio y trato de contarme una historia de terror"

Dijo Lila con la cara roja por la pena que sentía, luego continuó

"yo me tapé los oídos tratando de no escucharla, pero el puso una cara aterradora y trató de forzarme a oírla, bueno, pensé que era muy malo, acabábamos de escuchar la historia de Gerald, sabía que no aguantaría otra igual"

Helga trató de pensar un momento lo dicho por Lila, luego con algo de indiferencia le preguntó

Oye ¿en serio crees que el te quiso contar una historia de miedo?"

El rostro de la pelirroja mostró sorpresa

"¡olvídalo! Dejémoslos solos por hoy, ¡vamos a nadar!"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold nunca se dio cuenta cuando Gerald se fue con la chica de cabello negro y pensaba que hacer ante esta nueva situación

"y_o vine con Lila, ahora estoy con esta chica de la cual no se su nombre…_"

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"¿trajiste un snorkel?"

"este… no"

La chica sonriente le dio uno diciéndole

"bueno, puedes usar el mío, yo tomaré el de Sally, conozco un lugar secreto donde veremos muchos peces de colores"

Después de darle el snorkel, le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar, esto era nuevo para Arnold y dócilmente se dejo llevar por la chica

"_Ya esta bien, me rechazaron, pero puedo disfrutar de mi verano_"

**-o-o-o-**

"_Frente a mi esta una chica que no me ha dicho su nombre_"

Pensó Arnold mientras nadaban junto a los arrecifes, la chica no estaba mal del todo y lo mejor de todo es que le coqueteaba de forma encantadora. Salieron a la superficie para respirar y darse un descanso, la chica se quito el snorkel y con mirada coqueta le dijo a Arnold

"es divertido bucear con snorkel ¿no?"

Arnold sintió que el visor se le empañaba al ver a la chica con el cuerpo mojado y no podía contestar, ante el silencio del chico, ella le comentó

"Tal vez te parezca aburrido"

"¡No! En verdad no esta mal"

Dijo Arnold un poco nervioso, en verdad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de esa chica, ella se coloco de nuevo su snorkel y se zambulló en el agua, esto tomó por sorpresa a Arnold cuando sintió que ella pasaba por debajo de el y con un movimiento rápido le jaló el traje de baño

"¡pero que demonios…!"

El por reacción se sumergió también tratando de subirse el traje, pero ella en otro movimiento lo hizo de nuevo, esto hizo enojar a al chico que pudo ver como sonreía de forma maliciosa

"_¡ya te vi!_"

Pensó Arnold mientras observaba como ella lo incitaba a seguirla

"_Así que ese es tu juego ¡me la vas a pagar!_"

Arnold trato de alcanzarla, ella nadaba muy rápido y de vez en cuando volteaba divertida viendo los esfuerzos del chico por atraparla, cuando la tuvo cerca, Arnold sonrió con malicia

"_bien, ahora me toca jugar a mi… ¡mira! Te agarré de tu suje…_"

Alargo la mano y la alcanzó del sujetador, pero lo jaló tan fuerte que lo rompió, la cara de Arnold se ruborizó completamente mientras observaba el sujetador subir a la superficie, de pronto tragó agua y subió como pudo a respirar, estaba completamente avergonzado

"_¡rayos! ¿Qué hice ahora? Le quité el traje de baño a una chica que no le he preguntado su nombre_"

Atrás de el salió la chica y eso espantó mas al chico, ella se acerco a el quien estaba completamente paralizado del miedo, la chica le dijo

"eres un malvado"

Arnold bajo la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y no era para menos, pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que ella le dijo de forma risueña

"je je je ¡que lindo!"

De pronto escuchó la voz de otra chica y voltearon a ver quien era, era la amiga de la chica que acompañaba a Arnold quien venia en una balsa inflable

"¡te encontré Erin! Te estaba buscando"

La chica algo molesta musitó

"tenia que venir a interrumpir"

Luego se acerco a Arnold, quien estaba nervioso pues la chica estaba muy cerca del y sin su sujetador

"¿quieres que nos veamos en la tarde?"

Arnold asintió automáticamente ante la sonrisa de la chica

"entonces te espero a las ocho en la playa"

Erin se alejó en dirección a donde se encontraba su amiga y volteando le hizo una seña de despedida, entonces Arnold recordó que traía el snorkel de ella

"¡oye! Tu snorkel"

"¡quédatelo!"

El chico se quedo por un momento flotando en el agua hasta que reaccionó con una gran sonrisa

"¡Por fin he entrado! Hoy si soy popular entre las chicas"

De pronto una voz lo saco de su ensueño

"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!"

Volteó a ver quien era quien lo llamaba y para su sorpresa era Helga quien lo llamaba, ella volteó a gritarle a otra persona que se hallaba un poco lejos de ella

"¡Lila! Encontré a Arnold"

La pelirroja corrió hacia donde estaba Helga mientras ella le señalaba el lugar

"¡esta ahí!"

Pero solo había agua, ningún otro movimiento raro se notaba, Lila le pregunto algo decepcionada

"¿Dónde?"

"que raro, ahí estaba"

Dijo sorprendida Helga, pero Arnold se había sumergido y se alejaba nadando tratando de escapar de las chicas, aunque pensaba

"_no es que quiera ocultarlo pero, no es asunto de Lila si salgo con otra chica, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué salí huyendo de esa manera?_"

**-o-o-o-**

Ya estaba oscureciendo y lo que hacía mas bonita la noche era la pálida luz de la luna en cuarto creciente, la brisa era agradable, ideal para pasear en la playa, sobre todo si estaba uno acompañado de una chica, Arnold se estaba preparando para su cita con Erin, se puso su mejor playera y sus bermudas, mocasines cómodos y una gran sonrisa ensayada minutos antes, aunque por su mente rondaba ese resentimiento

"_esto no tiene nada que ver con Lila ¡yo no sé porque me preocupo por una chica que me rechazó!_"

Pensó enojado mientras salía del cuarto en dirección hacia el vestíbulo, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, se encontró con Lila que llevaba una lata de refresco y se dirigía al cuarto a descansar, los dos se miraron sorprendidos y se creó una atmósfera tensa entre ellos, Lila quiso reaccionar y trató de hablarle a Arnold, pero el lo que hizo fue echarse a correr dejando a la chica confundida por su actitud.

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold llego a las escaleras que bajaban a la playa y la chica ya estaba ahí, su vestimenta era muy fresca pero a la vez sensual, blusa pegada de tirantes y unos shorts cortos, eso le encantó a Arnold, pero ya había tomado una decisión cuando se dirigía a la playa, la chica sonrió al verlo

"¡Hola! Me da gusto que hayas venido"

Arnold trató de dominar su nerviosismo y le dijo

"este… no se como decirte esto, pero…"

La forma atropellada en que salieron las palabras sorprendió a la chica que no dijo nada pero Arnold continuó

"vas a pensar que soy un tonto por decirlo pero a mi me gusta alguien mas, incluso me rechazó y a pesar de eso yo aun la quiero, por eso… pues… no puedo hacer esto, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir"

Arnold no quiso ver la cara de la chica, pero tenia razón de no hacerlo, ella estaba totalmente decepcionada de el y lanzó un suspiro

"eres un tonto honesto"

Arnold totalmente avergonzado solo asintió con la cabeza gacha, la chica sonrió y antes de irse le dijo

"pero me gusta la gente así, si nos volvemos a encontrar, es probable que me lance con todo sobre ti, así que prepárate para ese día"

La chica le lanzó una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaba de el, el chico dejo escapar un suspiro

"todo terminó"

**-o-o-o-**

De regreso al hotel, Arnold pensó que se sentiría mejor pero no era así, estaba muy molesto consigo mismo

"_¡soy un tonto! Después de que Gerald me había conseguido la cita, y sobre todo ella que me invito a salir ¡pero claro! Tenías que decir '_a mi me gusta alguien mas' _¿a que tonto se le ocurre decir eso? ¡rayos! Me odio a mi mismo_"

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta del hotel y una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"¿Dónde andabas?"

Arnold se dio cuenta que era Helga y pensó que ella se burlaría ya que había regresado temprano

"no te importa donde andaba"

Helga hizo un gesto de burla

"¡aaah! Estas enojado"

Y sonriendo de forma maliciosa le dijo algo para incitarlo a curiosear

"te tengo noticias que te van a alegrar"

El hizo caso omiso y trato de seguir su camino

"¿no quieres oírlas? Que pena, esto si te animaría la noche"

Arnold se paro y pensó

"_algo que me puede alegrar ¿serán noticias de Lila?_"

Entonces se volteó y se paró frente a Helga, con una cara que mostraba ansiedad le preguntó de forma agresiva

"¡¿Qué cosa!"

Helga no se esperaba esa actitud y por un lapso de tiempo no pudo decirle nada, cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse y adoptó la forma bromista que odiaba el chico

"pues… no tengo nada que decirte"

Lo que faltaba, Arnold explotó gritándole

"¡eres una tonta! odio que jueguen conmigo"

Arnold se alejo hecho una furia, Helga no esperaba que el chico se comportara así con ella, se dio cuenta que ya habían cambiado mucho y eso la entristeció, al final solo musitó

"eres un tonto"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold entró al hotel deseando ya que terminara el día, quería irse a dormir y Gerald lo llamo desde unos sillones que estaban en el vestíbulo, al acercarse notó que también estaba Lila que desvió rápido la mirada al acercarse, Gerald se levantó y le dijo

"si regresaste temprano significa que tampoco funcionó para ti, eso significa que no somos populares con las chicas"

Arnold notó la voz de Gerald algo alterada y se dio cuenta cuando el chico le dio una lata

"¡bebamos!"

Arnold no reconoció la marca pero leyó la etiqueta

"esto es ¿cerveza?"

"¿a quien le importa? Es mejor ahogar las penas en alcohol"

"¡tu ya las ahogaste!"

Mientras discutía con Gerald, Arnold se dio cuenta como Lila se retiraba del lugar totalmente deprimida, pero el lo interpretó como que no toleraba su presencia, eso le dio coraje y tomando la lata, bebió de ella. Lógico, después de unas latas y la falta de costumbre de tomar alcohol hicieron que ellos dos, de inmediato se pusieran borrachos y dijeran miles de tonterías hacia las mujeres por despecho, el tío de Gerald se acerco a ellos

"¡Jóvenes! ¡Oye Gerald! No deben tomar alcohol, son menores"

Los jóvenes ya ebrios solo decían cosas que, según ellos, parecían graciosas

"no digas eso mi buen… ¡hic! Tío"

"¡oiga señor Johannsen! Tiene toda la carota de Gerald ¡que feo!"

"mejor ven y sigamos bebiendo"

Pasaron las horas y la cerveza hizo estragos en los chicos, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en un cuarto y estaba todo a oscuras, Arnold se despertó de pronto y vio su reloj

"las tres de la mañana"

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo

"tengo nauseas"

Se quedo acostado y solo pensaba

"_soy un completo idiota_"

**-o-o-o-**

El nuevo día amaneció soleado y caluroso, pero Arnold la estaba pasando mal, debajo de la sombrilla, se dedicaba ver a la gente que estaba en la playa divirtiéndose

"_todo el mundo celebra siempre la llegada del verano, pero yo siento que no pertenezco aquí_"

Los estragos por beber cerveza se hacían presentes

"_Tal vez deba regresar,_ _me duele la cabeza_"

El chico comenzaba a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lila y se sobresaltó, a lo lejos Helga observo también la situación, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que ella estaba ahí, Lila le dijo al chico

"¿tienes un minuto?"

Arnold muy nervioso le contesto

"este… ¡claro!"

El chico siguió a Lila hasta un lugar rocoso donde se encontraba una cueva, ella se introdujo a ella dejando a Arnold confundido, pero a el lo que le importaba en ese momento era como quitarse el dolor de cabeza

"_¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿Es bueno estar los dos así solos? ¡Me siento de la patada! No puedo pensar_"

Siguieron caminado dentro de la cueva que cada vez se hacía más oscura, pero Arnold ya estaba concentrando en otra cosa, observaba el cuerpo de Lila

"_¡es tan hermoso! ¡En que demonios estoy pensando!_"

En eso la voz de Lila lo sacó de sus pensamientos más perversos

"Arnold, ya que esta oscuro lo puedes hacer aquí"

El chico se quedo pasmado ante lo dicho por la pelirroja que se encontraba de espaldas, ella volteó a verlo

"mi corazón ya esta listo"

Arnold estaba asustado realmente

"_¿su corazón ya está listo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_"

A lo lejos Helga los estaba espiando, observaba lo que Lila estaba haciendo con Arnold con ansiedad, mientras Lila se sentaba sobre una roca

"no te preocupes, esta vez escucharé todo hasta el final, cuéntame tu historia de terror"

Arnold sintió que le caía el mundo encima

"¿historia de terror?"

Lila y Helga se quedaron sorprendidas ante la pregunta de Arnold y Lila le dijo confundida

"Es decir, cuando fuimos a caminar ¿no me querías contar una historia de terror?"

La mente de Arnold trabajaba muy rápido

"_eso significa que la reacción de Lila aquella noche no fue por mi confesión, entonces ella no me escucho ¡ella no me rechazó! Mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido_"

La voz de Lila lo sorprendió

"eso pensé, entonces lo que querías decirme, lo escucharé ahora"

El miedo hizo presa del cuerpo de Arnold

"_¿Qué hago? No estoy preparado_"

A lo lejos Helga no quería realmente que Arnold le confesara sus sentimientos a Lila, aun no y siguió observando

"te iba a decir una, es de… fantasmas"

Dijo el chico sudando a mares, la resaca que traía le hizo regresar el dolor de cabeza cuando escuchó la respuesta de Lila

"mentiroso, estas demasiado agitado para que sea verdad Arnold"

Eso desarmó totalmente a Arnold mientras que ella insistía en que le dijera lo que el dijo esa vez, el chico estaba pálido y seguía sudando, a lo lejos, Helga no podía controlar su tristeza y amenazaban unas lagrimas salirse, pero Arnold no aguantó la presión

"_esta bien, se lo diré, pero… todo se ve tan oscuro_"

Arnold cayó desmayado ante el susto de la pelirroja que lo llamaba angustiada, a lo lejos en el mar una risueña Helga nadaba de regreso a la playa exclamando

"¡en serio es un tonto!"


	8. Capitulo 7 Tu eres quien sufre

**Notas del Autor**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, de nuevo todo ha dado un giro, cada vez se complica la situación amorosa de Arnold con lo que le confiesa Helga, pero me estoy adelantando, ahora las replicas

**Sailor** **Angel 7**: antes que nada una disculpa por cambiarte el nombre, pero es que mi maquina tiene la función de autocorreción y así lo dejo sin darme yo cuenta, bueno, en este capitulo vas a odiar mas a Lila y vas a adorar a Helga.

**Blue Azul Acero**¡Que milagro que escribes! Yo también soy mala onda por no hacerlo, pero pronto te escribiré, en esta historia alguien va a sufrir y mucho, ponte atenta a la historia.

**Bkpets**: La verdad si amigo ese Arnold es un tonto, mira que dejar así a ¡tres chicas! Lila, Helga y Erin¡y lo que falta!

**H.fanel.K**: Te sorprenderás en este capitulo y veras si es un Lila-Arnold o un Helga-Arnold, creo que quedo bien este capitulo.

**Gigi**: Es verdad, creo que es una historia muy diferente a la que hemos leído, gracias por tu review.

Los dejo con la historia y no dejen de enviar reviews.

**Capitulo 7 Tu eres quien sufre**

Arnold miraba embelesado la foto que le había tomado Gerald a Lila

"_las vacaciones fueron divertidas, a pesar que no me le declaré, pero por lo menos somos amigos…_"

Acercó sus labios a la fotografía y estuvo a punto de darle un beso cuando sintió el carraspeo de alguien

"¡ejem! Aun sigo aquí"

Totalmente ruborizado Arnold sonrió de forma tonta y trato de desviar el tema

"¡oye Gerald! Estas fotos son geniales, en verdad tienes talento para tomar fotos"

Arnold estuvo revisando todas las fotografías ante la mirada curiosa de su amigo y con malicia le preguntó

"¿estas buscando esta?"

El moreno le enseño una fotografía que hizo que Arnold suspendiera la búsqueda y que sonriera de forma nerviosa y le dijo

"¡es que es tan maravillosa! Esta tan bien tomada"

Gerald la miro y le dijo

"si tu lo dices, te ves medio inclinado, muy lejos de ella además que te notas nervioso"

"es que así me sentía junto a ella"

Expresó Arnold abrazando amorosamente la foto y continuó

"fue Lila quien sugirió que nos tomáramos una fotografía juntos ¿Qué podía yo pensar?"

"nada, estoy de acuerdo"

Totalmente atontado Arnold exclamó

"¡esta será mi posesión mas amada por siempre!"

Gerald le acerco un sobre cerrado a su amigo que se extraño por la cara de malicia que puso el moreno

"En este caso hermano, estas te harán mas feliz, quiero que las veas, es mi edición especial de tu querida Lila"

Arnold sacó las fotos del sobre y comenzó a observarlas, las primeras eran fotos del rostro de Lila, pero conforme seguía viéndolas, estas eran mas atrevidas, fotos del busto, del trasero y de las piernas de Lila, Arnold totalmente descontrolado solo pudo decir

"estos… son… acercamientos"

"¡eres un chico listo! Se que debo mantenerte despierto toda la noche ya que querrás trabajar duro je je je"

Del paquete de fotos, tomo la ultima y se la enseño a Arnold

"ahora ve esta"

Los ojos del chico casi se salían de sus orbitas al verla, la foto era de del busto desnudo de Lila

"¿Qué es esta cosa!"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"le volviste a decir a tu hermano que jugara con el rostro de Lila ¿verdad?"

"puedes decir lo que quieras, se que la vas a guardar"

Pero Gerald nunca contó con la reacción de su amigo, de forma frenética comenzó a romper la foto y tomó las otras del paquete tratando de hacer lo mismo, y con una mirada muy seria le dijo

"siempre le seré sincero a mi querida Lila, la próxima vez que la insultes no te dejaré ir tan fácil"

Gerald no le dio importancia a la amenaza de Arnold y de forma irónica le contesto

"¿sincero¿Entonces por que te fuiste con la otra chica?"

"¡tu fuiste quien me la presentaste!"

Exclamó enojado Arnold y trató de contenerse respirando de forma lenta y luego dijo

"olvídalo… me divertí mucho al salir con ella, pero por ese motivo me di cuenta de cuanto quiero a Lila"

Gerald solo hizo un gesto de 'si como no' y tomando unas tijeras y las fotos le dijo de forma seria

"entonces vamos a destruir estas imágenes tan feas"

Procedió a cortar las fotos ante la mirada incrédula de Arnold quien no tuvo más que resignarse y decirle

"es-esta bien, yo te ayudo"

Las tijeras destruían las fotos y se acumulaba el desperdicio, pero a cada corte, a Arnold le entraba más la desesperación y al final no pudo más y casi le gritó a su amigo

"¡Por lo menos déjame guardar una!"

Sonriendo Gerald solo movió la cabeza diciendo

"sabia que dirías eso"

**-0-0-0-**

Al atardecer Gerald salió de la casa de huéspedes y antes de macharse le aconsejo a Arnold

"oye viejo, es bueno tener confianza en uno mismo, pero si vas muy fuerte con ella, se puede poner a la defensiva y llegar a odiarte"

Arnold se quedo perplejo con ese comentario y no supo responder, Gerald comenzó a alejarse y le dijo

"los hombres solo pensamos en el sexo, es natural, pero no le vayas a saltar encima ¡nos vemos!"

Arnold observó alejarse a su amigo pensando en lo que le había dicho y solo pudo hacer un gesto de enojo.

**-0-0-0-**

Por la noche, Arnold preparó sus cosas para la escuela y la foto de el y Lila juntos, la colocó en un portarretratos y la puso en su escritorio, todavía enojado por los comentarios de su amigo, el mismo se replicó

"di lo que quieras, pero no cambiaré de opinión, porque ahora entiendo mas los sentimientos de Lila y no haré nada que haga que me odie"

Se quedo observando por un buen rato la foto y después apagó la luz, se acostó y pasaron algunos segundos, se levantó intempestivamente y encendió la luz, se dirigió al escritorio y tomo la foto, abrió un cajón y la metió en el, regresó a su cama y apagando la luz se dijo

"no quiero meterme en líos si alguien ve esa foto"

**-0-0-0-**

Por la mañana, Arnold se sentía de lo mejor, pensaba en lo bien que se la había pasado con Lila en las vacaciones y caminaba de forma alegre hacia la escuela, de pronto pensó

"_me siento como si todos mis sueños se fueran a convertir en realidad, solo necesito pensarlo… je je, por ejemplo, que Lila esté a la vuelta de la esquina y yo…_"

Al dar vuelta en la calle casi choca con la persona que el quería ver, la cara de Lila demostraba sorpresa

"¡me asustaste!"

Arnold ya estaba pensando que tenía buena suerte

"_¡vaya que sí! Nunca pensé que me la encontraría_"

Ella más relajada y algo ruborizada le explicaba lo que sentía en ese momento

"tenia ese presentimiento de que me iba a encontrar contigo en este momento, pero… no pensé que se hiciera realidad"

Arnold no sabia que decir y solo sonreía pero por dentro se sentía dichoso

"_podría ser que… aunque no hay nada declarado… como un noviazgo o algo por el estilo… parece que tenemos un lazo espiritual_"

**-0-0-0-**

Llegaron a la escuela y escucharon por el sonido que todos los alumnos debían reunirse en el auditorio para inaugurar el nuevo ciclo escolar, Lila se separo de el para ir a saludar a sus amigas mientras Arnold se dedico también a buscar a Gerald, paso cerca de unas chicas que criticaban a alguien con acritud

"¿ya te enteraste? Lila, la chica de tercero, va a salir modelando en una revista ¿puedes creerlo?"

"ni que estuviera tan bonita, con esas pecas y ese pelo rojizo… yo pondría a alguien mas"

Arnold se alejó de ellas y eso sembró una duda en su interior

"_¿Lila modelando¿Será verdad…? Bueno, eso no importa, tengo que subir mis notas sino no tendré un buen promedio para la universidad_"

**-0-0-0-**

La ceremonia de inauguración terminó y comenzaron pronto las clases, para sorpresa de Arnold, se dio cuenta que otra vez tendría de asesor al profesor Mueller

"_¡eso si es suerte!_"

Pensó y se resignó ante el hecho, pero había algo que no le dejaba prestar atención a clase, era ese comentario de aquellas chicas

"_la ultima vez que modeló, tuvo muchos problemas, me pregunto si habrá aceptado_"

Su cara mostraba un gesto de preocupación que pronto cambió por uno risueño

"_mejor la acompaño a su casa y le pregunto… ¡si! Esa es una buena idea…_"

De pronto un punzante dolor en el oído lo hizo retornar a la realidad, Mueller le había jalado de la oreja y con su voz cavernosa y totalmente irritado le dijo

"se ve muy contento joven Arnold, podría apostar que está pensando en cosas malas ¿verdad?"

"¡me duele¡me duele!"

Toda la clase comenzó a reírse ante el regaño de 'ricitos', Arnold como pudo vio que Lila también reía, el simple hecho de verla sonreír de ese modo, le importó poco el jalón de orejas y sonreía de forma tonta mientras 'ricitos' solo atinaba a pensar

"_¿por que demonios se ríe?_"

**-0-0-0-**

Pasaron las horas y por fin terminaban las clases, Arnold se dirigió a su casillero para tomar sus cosas y buscar a Lila para pedirle que se fueran juntos, de pronto una mano le tomo por el hombro, volteó para saber quien era y se sorprendió al ver que era Gerald

"te traigo buenas noticias hermano"

"¿Qué dices?"

Con un gesto de malicia le dijo

"escuché que Lila va a salir en otra revista"

"eso es… imposible"

El enojo invadió a Arnold que pensó

"_¡es increíble! Hasta Gerald lo sabe_"

Gerald noto el enojo de Arnold y continuó con el chisme

"y eso no es todo…"

El moreno no continuó porque vio que algo distraía a Arnold, el observaba a Lila que se encontraba con el coordinador del club de teatro, tenía que admitir que el era alguien muy bien parecido y que por eso traía locas a varias chicas de la escuela, parecía que Lila no era la excepción ya que se había entusiasmado mucho al haberlo visto, lo que hizo que se pusiera celoso era que el chico aquel se tomaba varias libertades con ella, como abrazarla, eso lo llenaba de coraje y no pudo ver mas ya que se habían metido al salón de teatro, Gerald no dudo en fastidiarlo

"¡Arnold! Te dije que eso no es todo"

"¡pues dímelo de una vez!"

Dijo el chico con enojo

"en todas las fotos va a salir desnuda"

Lo dicho por su amigo tomo por sorpresa a Arnold, el no lo podía creer, sabía que Lila era bonita pero no podía llegar hasta ese extremo y trató de defenderla diciéndole

"eso es imposible, solo son rumores, te apuesto que no te aseguraste de que fueran verdad ¿o si? Además a quien le crees mas ¿a mi o a ellos?"

Gerald se puso serio ante lo dicho por Arnold y le respondió

"¿estas seguro? A mi me parece que no conoces muy bien a Lila"

"pos supuesto que si"

Dijo Arnold muy confiado en si mismo, en ese momento Sid se acerco a ellos y les preguntó

"¿Qué tanto se secretean? Si es de Lila les diré que ella ya tuvo su primera junta con los editores de la revista y parece que si aceptó ¡es increíble!"

Arnold no daba crédito a cada palabra dicha por Sid mientras Gerald de manera burlona solo le preguntaba

"¿decías…?"

Arnold se repuso de forma rápida y le preguntó a Sid

"¿estas seguro que eran de la revista?"

"si, alcancé a ver el logotipo de la editorial que traían en sus carpetas"

Arnold se quedo estático pensando

"_no puede ser… Lila posando desnuda_"

Gerald se acercó a su amigo diciéndole

"¿ves? Te lo dije"

El chico no quiso quedarse con la duda y salió corriendo hacia el salón de teatro diciendo

"pues le iré a preguntar"

"¿Qué le pasa a Arnold?"

Pregunto Sid y Gerald le contesto divertido

"no te fijes, esta loco"

Arnold no alcanzó a llegar al salón de teatro, ya que por el pasillo observó a Lila alejarse con el coordinador de teatro y otras personas, Gerald lo alcanzó y le preguntó

"¿crees que vayan a negociar lo de las fotos?"

**-0-0-0-**

Los chicos salieron de la escuela y se dirigían a la casa de huéspedes, Arnold todavía seguía molesto por la situación, sentía que Lila no lo había tomado en cuenta y tuvo que enterarse por otros de sus planes

"No te pongas así Arnold, las chicas bonitas siempre hacen eso, es bastante normal si lo ves de esa manera"

Le dijo Gerald para animarlo un poco, pero Arnold le contesto con enojo en su voz

"¡pues Lila no es así! No puedo creerles, por mas que lo pienso… ella no es así, a lo mejor esos tipos ni son editores ¡que se yo! Además si hubiera aceptado me lo habría dicho en la mañana cuando me la encontré…"

Gerald le dirigió una mirada seria y exclamó

"¿estas tonto o que?"

"pero ¿Qué te pasa? Nada mas me estas molestando ¿verdad? Dijiste que me apoyarías en mi relación con Lila ¿no¿Qué hay con eso?"

"por eso te lo digo, no te alucines solo porque saliste con ella de vacaciones ¡solo son amigos nada mas!"

Dijo Gerald casi gritándole dejando a Arnold sorprendido, al ver que su amigo no contestaba se adelantó un poco

"pon los pies sobre la tierra¡ya ubícate!"

Arnold dejo de caminar y con convicción le dijo

"pues no me importa lo que pienses, Lila y yo somos casi novios, estamos unidos por un lazo espiritual ¿sabias?"

Gerald ya hastiado de esa tonta plática le respondió

"haz lo que quieras, de todas formas se que el rumor es cierto, los del club de teatro no paran de hablar del asunto"

"¿Y eso que?"

Dijo Arnold y volteando frente a la cafetería de Big Al, cerca de la ventana se encontraban en una mesa Lila, el coordinador de teatro y otros dos sujetos, eso sorprendió mucho a Arnold y mas cuando vio que uno de ellos tomaba una carpeta y mostraba el logo de la editorial, eso molestó mucho al chico y mas al ver al coordinador, Gerald notó el silencio de su amigo y le preguntó

"¿Qué paso?"

"no… nada será mejor irnos a casa"

**-0-0-0-**

"_Tal vez sean cierto los rumores que hay sobre la sesión fotográfica, pero no creo que Lila vaya a hacerlo porque quiera. Al lo mejor ese tipo del club tiene la culpa y la está presionando para que lo haga_"

Pensaba Arnold mientras subía a su habitación, pensaba en ayudar a Lila y fue a donde había guardado la fotografía de ellos juntos y se quedo sorprendido al ver que le habían cambiado la foto por una de Helga y el juntos

"¡pero… que demonios!"

Observó la sombra de alguien por el tragaluz y volteó a ver, la sombra era de Helga quien se reía mientras sostenía la foto que había quitado del portarretratos, la chica se metió a la habitación sufriendo el reclamo de un enojado Arnold

"¿Por qué siempre entras a la casa sin ser invitada!"

Helga muy tranquila solo respondió

"¿sin invitación? Si tu abuela me invitó a cenar"

Luego con un ademán saco la foto y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos mientras decía

"no puedo creer que hayas escondido esta foto ¡que vergüenza!"

Arnold se la arrebato sorprendiendo a Helga y tomándola amorosamente le respondió

"¿vergüenza? No… no tengo porque esconder esta foto"

Helga suspiró resignada

"Lo que tu digas"

La chica se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Arnold la detuvo diciéndole

"esto no importa, lo que me interesa es ayudar a Lila ¿sabías que esta en problemas? Tengo que ayudarla, soy el único que puede hacerlo"

Helga sin darle importancia al asunto respondió

"no lo creo… pero en fin, si tu lo dices, por cierto ¿le dices a tu abuela que ya me voy?"

Helga salió de la habitación dejando a Arnold molesto con su actitud, se dejó caer en la cama y ahí siguió pensando

"_no me importa, mañana a la salida le preguntaré de todas formas_"

**-0-0-0-**

Al día siguiente, Arnold estaba en la esquina donde se había encontrado por accidente a Lila el día anterior

"_tengo esperándola 30 minutos, que raro que no haya aparecido y eso que me apure para llegar justo a la hora en que me la encontré ayer… no lo se, siento que algo no esta bien_"

Resignado, Arnold se dirigió a la escuela, llegó al salón y a pesar que entró tarde no sufrió los regaños de Mueller, fue a su lugar y vio a Lila

"_¿Cómo le hizo para llegar a la escuela sin que yo la viera? Ahora estoy totalmente confundido… pero ¿Qué es ese ruido?_"

Sonaba la alarma contra incendios y de inmediato el profesor Mueller dio indicaciones ante los estudiantes que se veían asustados

"¡pongan atención jóvenes! Deben seguir mis ordenes, esto es un simulacro de incendio… salgan en orden y en silencio al pasillo ¡no quiero ver a nadie afuera de la fila!"

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón para unirse a una gran cantidad de alumnos que trataban de salir del edificio, Arnold pensó que era el momento para hablar con Lila y la busco entre la gente, fue algo difícil, pero observo que se hallaba cerca del cuarto del conserje y la alcanzó del brazo, Lila se sobresaltó por la acción del chico, el le hizo una seña para que se metiera al cuarto, ya en el, Arnold comenzó a decirle

"no me tomará mucho tiempo, pero te lo quería decir sin que hubiera tanta gente, no me tardo mas de cinco minutos"

La cara de Lila mostraba sorpresa pero su voz salia tranquila

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

El nerviosismo hizo presa de Arnold y por su cabeza pasaba lo dicho por Gerald y Helga y se preguntaba

"_¿Cómo le pregunto algo así?_"

Su voz salió algo quebrada y comenzó a sudar copiosamente

"y-y-yo quería decirte que el club de teatro no es lo único que hay en la escuela, deberías buscar otras opciones ¿Por qué no renuncias al club? Así también dejarías de ver al coordinador, solo te esta utilizando, no puedes seguir así"

"_¡perfecto! Espero que haya entendido y que yo no esté metiendo la pata_"

El rostro de Lila paso de la sorpresa al enojo y comenzó a decirle con voz suave que terminó en un grito de enojo

"¿Por qué me dices eso¡No puedo creerlo¡Pensé que eras mi amigo¡Nadie me esta utilizando y no vuelvas a insultar al club!"

Lila salio enojada del cuarto dejando al chico totalmente sorprendido por la respuesta de ella.

**-0-0-0-**

"_conozco a Lila… se que aceptó modelar desnuda porque se sentía presionada por sus compañeros del club de teatro, pero… entonces, porque me respondió Lila de esa manera… me tomó por sorpresa lo que me dijo… yo pensé que nos entendíamos a la perfección… ¿entonces por que salió todo al revés?_"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 8

Lila se disponía a salir del cuarto pero Arnold la detuvo

"¡espera! Solo dime una cosa"

Lila sin voltear le respondió

"¿Qué?"

"tu dijiste que odiabas las fotos que te habían tomado ¿Qué no es peor que te tomen fotos desnuda?"

Lila volteo a mirarlo, Arnold notó que su mirada era triste, eso le dolió mucho

"muy simple… esas fotos fueron hechas para propósitos sucios ¿sabías? Esta vez se trata de arte… el desnudo es arte y estoy de acuerdo con eso"

Lo dicho por Lila hizo que Arnold se le olvidara el dolor que había sentido para dar paso a un enojo incontrolable, pero Lila continuaba con su explicación

"y si tomarse unas fotos desnuda es un arte entonces podré desnudarme ante quien sea"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

"¡MIENTES!"

Fue el grito que dejó salir Arnold en medio del salón de clase, dejando a todos sorprendidos mientras el maestro de matemáticas le replicó

"si no me crees explicando este teorema, ven a resolverlo y explícame todo paso a paso"

Arnold sintió que se lo tragaba la tierra por la pena que sintió, volteó a ver a Lila, pero ella no volteó a mirarlo como aquella vez y se sintió totalmente deprimido

"_y yo que pensé que teníamos algo…_"

**-0-0-0-**

Las clases habían terminado y Arnold optó por irse solo a su casa, sus pensamientos le daban vueltas sin saber como solucionar la situación, sin darse cuenta se halló frente a la puerta del departamento de Helga y comenzó a tocar, después de algunos minutos de estar tocando pensó que no estaba y se estaba retirando cuando en eso se abrió la puerta, una somnolienta Helga vestida solo con su ropa interior lo recibió

"lo siento, estaba profundamente dormida y no te escuché ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡dormida! Pero si son las cuatro de la tarde ¿te desvelaste anoche?"

"¡no molestes! No puedo acostumbrarme al horario ¿Por qué mejor no pasas?"

Arnold estaba a punto de entrar cuando Helga lo sacó de un empellón

"¡todavía no entres!"

Lo que no quería Helga que viera el chico era el busto de Arnold que había tallado cuando eran niños y que era su tesoro mas preciado, lo cubrió con la tela y después le permitió la entrada a un enojado Arnold

"¿Ahora que no querías que viera? Cada día estas peor"

Después de aguardar a que Helga se vistiera, Arnold comenzó a platicarle lo que le había ocurrido en la mañana y como había terminado todo

"de veras que tu vida es un relajo Arnold"

"entiendo… ¿como puede ser fácil posar desnuda?"

"no lo sé, quizá es fácil para ella porque es bonita ¿no crees?"

Arnold hizo un gesto de desagrado y Helga con gesto malicioso le dijo

"no te hagas, que bien que te mueres por verla desnuda ¿no? Ya hasta te la has de imaginar sin ropa"

Arnold bastante molesto le replicó

"¡para nada! No me gusta pensar que otros la verán así"

Sin inmutarse Helga le hablo de forma seria que sorprendió a Arnold

"esos son pretextos tuyos y lo sabes, mejor trata de entenderla, si te gusta, deberías de pensar porque lo hace y no enojarte con ella"

"¿pretextos?"

Helga observó como el chico parecía que se hundía en la depresión y trato de calmarlo

"no tienes porque deprimirte, además ella no te ha dicho nada de eso ¿o si? A lo mejor es un rumor y ya… no exageres tanto"

Arnold con la cabeza agachada respondió a Helga

"yo… ni siquiera estoy deprimido por eso, no es ni siquiera por el desnudo, es solo que yo… pensé que ella y yo…"

Helga estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia¿por que le estaba pidiendo consejos si no los iba a utilizar? Se levantó y le dijo con voz alta

"¡bueno pues! Entonces no te entiendo, siempre has sido igual, lo peor es que siempre me buscas cada vez que tienes problemas"

Arnold continuó en su posición y solo musitó

"lo siento"

Esas dos simples palabras desarmaron a Helga quien sintió el impulso de ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo pero solo le dijo

"ya déjala…"

Lo dicho por la rubia sacó a Arnold de su ensimismamiento

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Helga le miraba de manera tierna y triste a la vez y le contesto

"siempre terminas lastimado…"

Arnold entonces la miro a los ojos y ella con las mejillas ruborizadas le dijo

"me tienes a mi…"

**-0-0-0-**

Lejos de ahí, Lila llegaba al estudio fotográfico y se presentó con uno de los editores, quien a su vez le presentó al fotógrafo

"señor, le presento a la modelo, la señorita Sawyer"

El hombre se levantó, era ya un señor entrado en años y de gran estatura, con una voz gruesa le preguntó a Lila

"dígame ¿es su primer desnudo?"

Lila algo confundida y nerviosa por tener enfrente a aquel hombre le dijo

"¿yo? Este… ¡no! Yo no firmé para posar desnuda, yo…"

Esa contestación hizo sacar de sus casillas a aquel hombre que gritó

"¡QUEEEEE! No me venga con eso, preparé el estudio especialmente para un desnudo ¡ya nadie me avisa de las cambios de ultima hora!"

El fotógrafo se alejo en busca del editor dejando a Lila confundida y asustada.


	9. Capitulo 8 Preocupación

**Notas del Autor**

Ahora si no tardé mucho en actualizar, pero este capitulo tiene de todo y van a odiar a Arnold, además de que Lila le tiene una sorpresa a el, pero primero vayamos a las replicas

**Sailor Angel 7:** La verdad es que ni Lila sabía que iba a hacer en esa sesión de fotos, tal vez fue culpa de alguien, pero en este capitulo no solo se disiparán dudas, sino también nuevos problemas.

**Bkpets:** Si, esta historia ha dado giros completos, sobre todo desde que apareció Helga y ahora que se ha declarado ¿Qué irá a pasar?

**H.fanel.K: **Las dudas siempre existirán sobre todo en los enredos amorosos de este tipo, tal vez Arnold esté obsesionado con Lila pero ¿a quien crees que ame realmente?

**Claudy SGS: **Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te agrade esta historia que se va enredando cada vez más, espero que te agrade este capitulo (o mas bien que termines odiado a alguien)

**Dobbina:** También te agradezco tu review, si en mi primera historia fue algo difícil captar la personalidad de los personajes a la edad de 9 años, imagínate ahora que son ya jóvenes, y me encantó ese contraste entre Helga, Lila, Arnold y Gerald, son divertidos en esta historia ¿o no?

Los dejo con el capitulo y envíen reviews ¡por fa!

**Capitulo 8 Preocupación**

La mente de Helga trabajaba intensamente

"_¡demonios! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Pero… si, es verdad, es como si quisiera alcanzar esa lejana estrella pensando en porque te conocí. Cuando toco tu mano a veces finjo que no es la gran cosa y tu a veces sueles sonreír, pero cuando este sentimiento se hace mas fuerte surgen las dudas, por eso te dije eso, no quiero que dejes escapar este corazón, ¡si! Eres tu y solo tu el que me acompaña en este mundo, creo que debemos poner en marcha ese reloj que se detuvo cuando me separé de ti, pero por favor sigue siendo como eres…_"

Helga pasó sus manos atrás y tocó la tela donde estaba el busto de Arnold, tenía ganas de enseñárselo como prueba de su amor mientras ella aguardaba la respuesta a su petición, pero el chico se quedo estupefacto ante ella, no hallaba como reaccionar y de forma nerviosa le preguntó

"¿de que hablas?"

Helga se sintió avergonzada como aquella vez en la torre de Industrias Futuro, totalmente abochornada de haberle declarado por primera vez su amor y su primer beso, ella quería regresar con el, pero Arnold no le estaba facilitando las cosas, algo apenada le respondió

"bueno… tu sabes, yo…"

Arnold se levantó y solo le dijo

"ya comprendo…"

"¿Qué?"

Con un gesto de ironía Arnold la encaró

"¡es típico de ti! Primero me hablas de forma seria para luego burlarte de mi ¿Cómo puedes hacerme siempre lo mismo? Y justo cuando mas necesito de tu ayuda… así que gracias por nada"

Arnold se dirigió a recoger sus cosas y eso le evito ver a una furiosa Helga que sin más comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al chico quien termino tirado enfrente de la puerta de entrada

"¡Largo! ¡No te quiero ver en mi casa! ¿Necesitar ayuda? ¡Hazme reír, tú no necesitas nada de eso, lo que necesitas es comportarte como un hombre!"

Dijo Helga gritando cuando el chico ya estaba en el suelo, Arnold estaba asustado cuando al voltear vio la expresión de furia en el rostro de Helga y solo atino a preguntar

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Helga no le hizo caso a la pregunta y siguió gritando

"¡díselo si tanto te incomoda que pose desnuda! ¡Pero hazlo ya! No te quedes ahí sentadote como siempre ¡búscala, ofrécele tu ayuda y dile que estás preocupado por ella! ¡se hombre! Eso deberías hacer en lugar de venir a molestarme con tus problemas"

Arnold estaba en estado de shock ante el comportamiento de Helga, no atinaba a decir nada y seguía aun tirado en el piso, todavía molesta Helga le dijo

"¿que esperas? ¡Ándale ve! Sentado no vas a resolver las cosas"

Arnold suspiró tranquilo, se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo, entonces se dirigió con una sonrisa descontrolando totalmente a la chica

"¡gracias Helga!"

Helga no dijo nada ante esa actitud, Arnold siguió diciéndole

"tus gritos me despejaron la mente… ahora ya sé que hacer"

Helga todavía se sentía enojada y le contesto de forma irónica

"pues haber si de paso te vuelves mas listo ¡tonto!"

Arnold ya se dirigía a la calle cuando regreso de nuevo y con gran satisfacción le dijo a la chica

"gracias por haberme escuchado, de verdad lo necesitaba"

La forma como Arnold lo dijo hizo que a Helga se le bajara el enojo y le sonrió de forma tierna mientras el chico se iba corriendo, Helga solo musitó

"eres un tonto… olvidaste tu mochila".

**-------**

Arnold continuó corriendo por las calles para dirigirse a la escuela, en el camino tropezó con Gerald

"¿A dónde vas tan de prisa viejo?"

"¡a la escuela por Lila!"

El chico siguió corriendo dejando a Gerald confundido, Arnold pensaba sobre lo ocurrido mientras llegaba a la escuela

"_yo no se para que le doy vueltas al mismo asunto, desde un principio le hubiera preguntado directamente a Lila_"

Varios minutos después, Arnold llegó sofocado a la escuela y completamente mojado en sudor, de inmediato se dirigió al club de teatro preguntando por Lila, ahí se encontraban Sid y Stinky quienes completamente divertidos confundían a Arnold con sus respuestas

"si que eres un tonto Arnold, hoy le están tomando las fotos a Lila"

"¿en donde?" preguntó Arnold tratando de tomar aliento

"je je eso si no lo sabemos" respondió Stinky

"solo sabemos que es hoy" secundó Sid

"el coordinador sabe donde es, pero ya tiene rato que se fue"

Finalizó Sintky, Arnold se quedo sorprendido y sin despedirse se alejó corriendo tratando de buscar donde no podía mientras escuchaba la risa burlona de los otros chicos y pensaba

"_¡demonios! Llegué tarde pero es mi culpa por cobarde, Helga tiene razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Lila está en problemas ¿en donde estarán?_"

**------**

Cuando Arnold llegó a la salida de la escuela se encontró con Gerald quien le sonreía de forma maliciosa, cuando llegó a el, le dijo

"tienes cara de que no sabes donde está Lila, es por eso que vine a darte pistas de cómo encontrarla, así que pon mucha atención, me enteré de que todos los miembros del club se iban a ver en la editorial ¿te sirve eso?"

Arnold comenzó a correr de nuevo gritándole como podía a Gerald

"¡muchas gracias Gerald!"

Después de varias calles recorridas, llegó a donde estaba ubicada la editorial

"_¡vamos! Solo un poco mas_"

Pensó y se dispuso a correr los metros faltantes, pero mas adelante vio que dos personas caminaban hacia el

"_es… Lila, ¿le habrán tomado las fotos?_"

Lila se sorprendió de ver a Arnold totalmente empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada, de pronto se sintió apenada y bajó la vista, junto a ella estaba el coordinador de teatro que lo miro de forma retadora, eso molesto mucho a Arnold y tratando de calmar un poco su enojo, le preguntó a Lila

"¿Por qué dejaste que te fotografiaran desnuda?"

La pregunta causó confusión en la chica que no atinó que responder, el coordinador observaba la escena y en silencio comenzó a alejarse, Lila lo vio y le llamo

"coordinador…"

"yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana Lila"

Pero Arnold trataba de contenerse, no quería estallar y hacer una escena ahí, pero pensaba

"_soy un idiota, corrí como loco y todo ¿para que?_"

En ese momento, Lila se acerco y con aire de preocupación le dijo

"perdóname… esta mañana pensaba decirte lo de las fotos…"

En ese momento la chica calló e hizo que Arnold volteara a verla, ella trataba de contener sus lágrimas, eso molestó a Arnold

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"¡ah! No… no es nada, ¡solo mírate! Estas empapado en sudor"

Dijo Lila tratando de secar sus ojos, pero después bajo la mirada y solo musitó

"estoy bien, gracias"

Algo mas repuesta, comenzó a explicarle al chico lo que había sucedido

"no posé desnuda, ¡claro! Por poco le da un infarto al fotógrafo…"

Sacando un pañuelo de su bolso se lo dio a Arnold

"toma… sécate o te vas a enfermar"

Arnold tomó el pañuelo mientras pensaba

"_lo sabía… sabía que ella no era como todos decían… mi querida Lila_"

**-------**

Al día siguiente, Arnold se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela platicando lo acontecido con Gerald

"después de todo no fue rumor, esos tontos de la editorial la querían fotografiar desnuda, por supuesto Lila se negó, cosa que les molestó como no tienes idea, pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo y le tomaron fotos vestida con el uniforme de la escuela para promocionarla, quedaron conforme con eso"

Gerald muy divertido le dijo

"¿ves? Te lo dije, mis informantes estaban en lo cierto"

"por cierto déjame agradecerles por los problemas en los que me metí, pero no te contaron todo, al parecer Lila les quería modelar, pero ellos la querían desnuda, ella no quiso hacerlo y eso hizo enojar al idiota de la editorial, por eso terminaron de esa manera, y para acabarla yo no sabía donde le iban a tomar las fotos"

La cara de Arnold se tornó en angustia y desesperación cuando continuó su historia

"la verdad creí que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla, pero al final cuando la tuve cerca de mi, sentí mucho coraje"

"¡no inventes!"

Le dijo Gerald algo aburrido de la historia del chico, pero el continuó narrándole lo que ocurrió y tomando una posición arrogante

"pero eso no me detuvo, así que seguí adelante y la encaré, ella tembló al verme llegar, ¡pude sentirlo! Extendió su mano y me dijo que me secara el sudor y después me dio su pañuelo"

"¿te lo dio? Mas bien te lo regaló, creo que le dio asco verte empapado de sudor"

Le dijo el moreno con algo de sarcasmo, Arnold se molestó con el comentario

"¡no! Te digo que me lo dio"

Gerald algo fastidiado le dijo

"¿para que discuto contigo? Siempre malentiendes las cosas, creí que ya habías aprendido, además si a Lila le gustas tanto, te hubiera pedido el pañuelo"

Ese último comentario terminó por exasperar a Arnold quien tomo de la camisa a su amigo y le gritó

"¡eres un desgraciado! ¿Por qué siempre haces que me sienta mal? ¿No que me apoyabas? ¡Mentiroso!"

Gerald empujo a Arnold logrando soltarse y trató de calmarlo diciéndole

"Lo que pasa es que eres un tonto incrédulo, no creo que seas tan menso como para emocionarte con cualquier cosa"

Arnold tomó aire de forma pausada, tratando de calmarse y secándose el sudor con un pañuelo, finalmente le dijo

"no… no me emociono con cualquier cosa, lo que pasa es que estoy mas tranquilo pues todo se ha ido aclarando poco a poco"

Arnold caminó hacía el barandal y se recargo en el mirando al horizonte, respirando profundamente le dijo a Gerald

"lo mejor de todo es que le pude decir lo que sentía, ahora no me quedo callado ¡hasta parezco otro!"

"entonces ¿Por qué no te le declaras?"

"no, mejor me espero un poquito mas, creo que se lo diré en octubre. Si, será perfecto"

Gerald lo miró escéptico y solo comentó

"tu… te acabas de secar el sudor con el pañuelo de Lila"

"¡maldición!"

**-------**

"_desde aquel día he tenido mas confianza y ya no temo hablar con Lila, incluso hasta la acompaño a su casa cuando no tiene su clase de teatro, cada día que pasa me siento mas cómodo con ella, siento que ya esos días en que me decía que le agradaba pero que no le gustaba han quedado atrás, nuestra amistad ha ido progresando rápidamente, hace un año eso era solo un sueño, ahora soy un hombre afortunado, pero tengo que hacer algo, los días pasan volando y la semana que viene ya comienza octubre ¡tengo que tomar una decisión!_"

**-------**

Los días habían pasado rápido para Arnold y ya estaban en Octubre, para el, esa semana era crucial, sucesos importantes habían sucedido en esa primera semana en su vida, su cumpleaños, la partida de sus padres, el viaje de Helga a Francia, Octubre era el mes crucial y por eso lo había elegido, ahora si sería la victoria o la derrota; las clases habían terminado y los chicos ya estaban guardando sus cosas, Arnold esperaba pacientemente que Lila terminara de guardar sus libros y lentamente se acerco a ella

"Lila, me gustaría hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?"

La chica de forma coqueta le guiñó un ojo y le contesto

"no puedo, tengo reunión con los de la clase de teatro"

La decepción se reflejó en la cara de Arnold mientras pensaba

"_¿Ahora que hago? Quería decirle hoy si le gustaría salir conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños ¿se lo digo por teléfono? ¡No! Estaría mal…_"

Lila se dio cuenta de la expresión del chico y con su voz suave le dijo para consolarlo

"¿y si esperas a que salga? Espérame junto a las maquinas de dulces, las que están en la entrada"

Arnold se sintió aliviado y contento, asintió y fue a ese lugar mientras Lila se disponía a ir a la reunión, cuando llego al sitio, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a idear un plan para decirle que quería salir con ella

"_le voy a decir que tiene algo que saber, si, pensará que es un secreto y entonces no adivinará hasta que me declare, si, ¡soy un genio! Podría pensar que estoy en el cielo… Lila y yo juntos ¡cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos novios!_"

El tiempo pasó rápido entre pensamientos vagos y Arnold salió de su trance cuando escuchó su nombre de la dulce voz de Lila

"¿ya terminaste tu reunión?"

"no, pero pedí permiso para salir antes"

"¿en serio?"

"_nunca pensé que harías algo así por mi_"

"y ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?"

Arnold estaba a punto de hablar cuando varias chicas llegaron a las maquinas para sacar golosinas, eso puso nervioso al chico

"este… aquí no"

"bueno, si quieres vamos al parque"

"¡es una buena idea!"

**-------**

"_ya no me acordaba, este es el parque donde vi esas fotos que le tomaron en la revista… se siente algo extraño aquí en el pecho…_"

La voz de Lila lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿y bien? ¿Qué pasa Arnold?"

"la verdad es que quiero pedirte algo" Dijo algo nervioso el chico

"¿algo? Dime, haré todo lo posible por complacerte"

Dijo Lila muy risueña, haciendo que Arnold se pusiera más nervioso

"_¡vamos! No te pongas nervioso, que no te importe que vayas a pedirle ¡es ahora nunca! Pero… y si se lo digo ¿se burlará de mis sentimientos? No… no importa, tengo que decírselo ya, ¡no! Espérate… ni siquiera has seguido con el plan ¡tranquilízate! Pero ¿Cómo se lo digo?_"

Arnold sudaba copiosamente, ya llevaba algo de tiempo sin decir nada desde que Lila le había dicho que lo complacería, ella se sentó en una banca y le dijo

"dime Arnold ¿desde cuando nos empezamos a llevar así de nuevo? Antes creía que no me hablabas por lo que había pasado con nosotros en la primaria"

Arnold no sabía que responder, se sintió confundido al escuchar lo que decía la pelirroja

"eso me agradó, de pronto comenzaste a hablarme, después nos fuimos de vacaciones tu y yo y en verdad fue fantástico y algo misterioso"

Arnold aun se sentía desubicado y comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso, la chica siguió platicando

"¿sabes Arnold? Siempre me has parecido buena persona y después cuando supiste lo de las fotos fuiste a buscarme…"

Lila se levantó y se dirigió al chico, tomándole del brazo le preguntó

"dime Arnold ¿Qué sientes por mi?"

¡Era la señal tan esperada para el chico! Pero a la vez lo tomó sin preparación, su mente era un caos total

"_¡¿Qué! ¡No puede ser! Me está preguntado lo que siento, es la señal que estaba esperando ¡lo voy a decir todo!_"

Lila le soltó el brazo, comenzó a caminar y volvió a preguntar

"¿y bien?"

Pero el _yo malvado_ de Arnold le aconsejaba de otra forma

"_¿Por qué no le dices que no sientes nada por ella? ¡Date a desear!_"

"_¡no escuches eso!_"

Dominando a su _yo malvado_, Arnold grito el nombre de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa

"si Arnold"

"este… bueno, mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana y pues… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir, Helga y Gerald no van a poder ir ya que tienen planes, dime ¿aceptarías ir?"

En el rostro de la pelirroja se reflejó un dejo de decepción que desconcertó a Arnold

"_creo que la regué ¿y ahora?_"

Lila con su clásica sonrisa aceptó la invitación

"¡claro! si eso era lo que querías pedirme"

"si, si ¡gracias!"

"_dijo que si a pesar de todo lo que me tardé para decírselo, aun así me preguntó si debí haberme declarado, quizá fue mejor así, esperarme no me va a matar, pero en mi cumpleaños si me le voy a declarar_"

Pensaba de forma alegre el chico sin darse cuenta que Helga pasaba por ahí y sin querer había observado toda la escena.


	10. Capitulo 9 El cumpleaños

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, son vacaciones y estoy aquí con una nueva entrega que espero les agrade, en particular me gusto mucho como quedo pero la mejor opinión es la de ustedes, ahora las replicas:

**Dobbina**: En esta historia, el villano es Arnold y la que sufre no solo es Helga, sino también Lila, en este capitulo lo comprobarás.

**H.fanel.K**: Es cierto que Arnold de verdad es un tonto, pero ahora imagínate cual va a ser el regalo que va a recibir, pero solo uno es el autentico, adivina quien se lo dará, la respuesta en este capitulo.

**Bkpets**: ¡amigo! Ahora que leas este capitulo tendrás que mover el indicador de tu "arnoldmetro" no creo que sea tan tonto como para ignorar a una chica como Helga ¿no crees?

**Claudy SGS**: Si, en verdad tenias que odiar a alguien, yo me inclino por Arnold, algunos por Lila y otros por Helga, pero en esta historia el que se llevó el premio a mejor villano fue Arnold, ahora haber como queda después de este capitulo, por cierto leí tu historia y me gusto mucho, como un cuento de hadas, espero mas sorpresas en tu historia.

**Mafey**: Esta historia comenzó como un Lila-Arnold, después se torno en un triangulo amoroso, pero lo que acontece en este capitulo definirá que pasa en este enredo, gracias por tu review.

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo

**Capitulo 9 El cumpleaños**

La cara de Arnold se transformo a una de angustia al escuchar la voz de Helga

"Arnold ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"_¿Helga? Justo cuando estoy con Lila_"

Pensó el chico mientras observaba como la rubia se acercaba a ellos, la chica saludo a Lila y con una sonrisa le dijo a Arnold

"¡oye! Ya casi es tu cumpleaños y te tengo una sorpresa"

Los nervios hicieron presa de Arnold cuando escucho la palabra sorpresa, con un tartamudeo preguntó

"¿sor-sor-sorpresa?"

Helga muy entusiasmada le respondió

"¡si! No te hagas, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños ¡vamos a celebrarlo en grande! Como en los viejos tiempos ¿si?"

Los nervios dieron paso al enojo en el chico quien no se había dado cuenta de la seriedad que tenía el rostro de Lila, Helga se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia

"si quieres puedes invitar a Lila"

Lila con una voz muy formal llamó al chico

"Arnold"

"¿s-si?"

"me da gusto que después de todo Helga pueda ir a tu cumpleaños"

"pe-pero ella no…"

Lila vio su reloj y le dijo de pretexto

"¡ya es muy tarde! Y tengo practica con el club"

La pelirroja echó a correr despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Helga

"nos vemos Helga"

Lila se alejo dejando a Arnold y Helga solos, la rubia en tono inocente le preguntó

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

Arnold le respondió con enojo

"¡Lila me había prometido que iría a mi cumpleaños! ¡Por tu culpa se echó para atrás!"

"¡pues perdóname la vida por esto!"

Le dijo Helga algo fastidiada

"¡pues no! ¡Ahora si te pasaste!"

"ni le des importancia, ya te volverá a hablar"

Respondió Helga con indiferencia dejando al chico solo y totalmente enojado.

**----**

Por la noche, Arnold se encontraba en su habitación observando las estrellas por el tragaluz

"_de todos modos le mentí, si no le hubiera dicho que Helga y Gerald tenían planes las cosas no habrían salido tan mal… ¡bueno! Todavía tengo el día de mañana para convencerla de que pase el día conmigo ¡si! ¡Eso haré! Y de una vez por todas le pediré que sea mi novia_"

**----**

Al día siguiente, Arnold subió al metro para dirigirse a la escuela y pensaba en el plan a seguir

"_¡hoy es el día! Y estoy de suerte, las primeras horas no tendremos clases y parece que todo saldrá como lo planeé, no hay duda, hoy volveré a invitar a Lila a mi cumpleaños, estoy seguro que entenderá todo y dirá que si_"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 9

Arnold llegó a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Lila, al encontrarla, le llamó

"Lila"

La chica volteó sorprendida de verlo con esa sonrisa, mientras el chico le decía

"espero que no hayas tomado en serio lo que dijo Helga, ya sabes, era una broma, así es ella"

"pues a mi me pareció que hablaba muy en serio, además a ti te da igual con quien te la pases"

"eso no es cierto, yo quiero estar contigo"

El rostro de Lila se torno en sorpresa al escuchar a Arnold decir eso, después, Arnold la invitó a cenar a Chez París, por la tarde pasó a su casa y notó que ella llevaba puesta una bonita blusa adornada con un moño y un dije, falda tableada tipo escocesa y medias oscuras, el estaba encantado de verla así, llegaron al restaurante y mientras les servían la orden Lila le preguntó

"pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo y no Helga? ¿Por qué no otra persona?"

"bueno, es que yo… a pesar que estuve algún tiempo con Helga, me di cuenta que realmente me gustas y pensé…"

En ese momento Arnold se sonrojó totalmente, lo que hizo sonreír de manera tierna a Lila

"¿en serio? Tu siempre me has gustado, pero no podía decírtelo por Helga"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Como no te lo dije antes! Hubiera sido mas fácil"

"Por cierto… el regalo, me gustaría dártelo en tu casa"

"¿en mi casa?"

Después de la cena, salieron del restaurante y cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, Arnold llevó a Lila hasta su cuarto y con ansia, urgía a Lila a que le diera su regalo

"¡Ya dime que me trajiste!"

Lila de espaldas a el parecía que manipulaba algo pero en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era que estaba desabotonando su blusa

"he estado esperando este día Arnold"

Dijo Lila al comenzar a despojarse de su falda, lo que provocó que Arnold quedara pasmado, después se quitó la blusa dejando ver su cuerpo solo con la ropa interior y con sus medias puestas, con voz sensual le dijo

"para ser tu regalo, dime ¿te gusta?"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

Literalmente Arnold estaba babeando con esas alucinaciones y solo murmuró

"que cosas"

Al darse cuenta que varias personas lo estaban observando, recupero la compostura y se concentró en ver las calles que pasaba mientras pensaba

"_ahora no es el momento de soñar, todo depende de lo que le diga a Lila ¡concéntrate!_"

De forma indiferente comenzó a voltear a ver en que estación iba para preparase a bajar del tren, de pronto su mirada tropezó en las paginas abiertas de una revista de una persona, eran los horóscopos lo que le habían llamado la atención y busco de inmediato el suyo

_**Libra:**_

_Ser confiado trae mala suerte._

_No tienes suerte esta semana, así que las cosas más insignificantes serán toda una molestia para ti, solo toma todo con calma._

Arnold sintió algo de molestia al leer lo que decía su horóscopo

"_¿Qué? Tener confianza no es malo, solo son tonterías, los horóscopos no sirven_"

Llegó a la estación y bajo del tren, camino las pocas calles que le faltaban para llegar a la escuela y siguió pensando

"_no me voy a echar para atrás por un estúpido horóscopo, le voy a decir en mi cumpleaños y ya_"

Entro a los pasillos de la escuela y vio a muchos chicos que estaban fuera de los salones

"_no me acordaba que no teníamos clases hasta después del almuerzo_"

Siguió caminando hacia su salón y paso junto al salón de teatro, vio cuando salía el coordinador acompañado de varias chicas

"_ahí va el coordinador de teatro y como siempre, rodeado de chicas, es un casanova_"

Al estar volteando a ver al chico no escucho la advertencia que alguien le había gritado

"¡cuidado!"

No tuvo el tiempo para esquivarlo, un balón de fútbol se estrello contra su cabeza dejándolo noqueado en pleno pasillo, solo pudo observar una total oscuridad después de los miles de destellos provocados por el golpe.

**----**

De repente se encontró con una gran pesadez en el cuerpo y vislumbrada hacia arriba una gran pared que le era difícil escalar

"¿Qué… que es esto? Me siento muy cansado…

¿Y esa pared?

No tengo fuerzas para escalarla…

A decir verdad…

No tengo fuerzas ni para celebrar mi cumpleaños…

Pero no importa…

Mañana tengo que decírselo…

Así que debo levantarme…

Si, tengo que…"

Lentamente Arnold abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de Lila

"¡me espantaste!"

Arnold no dijo nada pero en su rostro se reflejó un gesto de incredulidad

"_¿Qué pasa? Lila ¿Por qué estoy…? Ya recuerdo ¡maldita pelota!_"

Arnold reconoció el lugar, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, en ese momento Lila salió a buscar a la enfermera y regresó pronto al lado de Arnold diciéndole

"no te preocupes, la enfermera dice que te van a llevar a un hospital para que te revisen bien, al parecer si te golpeaste duro"

Arnold sintió pena por estar ahí y se sentía muy bien como para ir al hospital y sin pensarlo saltó de la cama

"¡pero si estoy bien!"

Lila volteó totalmente ruborizada, en ese momento Arnold se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesta su camisa del uniforme y que no estaban los pantalones en su lugar, de inmediato regreso a la cama totalmente apenado, Lila sin querer voltear solo le comentó

"no lo se, estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente, creo que no esta de mas que te revise un doctor"

Arnold, quien ya había encontrado sus pantalones se los estaba poniendo, se molestó un poco por lo dicho por Lila y le contestó

"exageran, no es para tanto, ya estoy bien"

Lila, algo enojada por la actitud del chico le preguntó casi con la voz alta

"¿y si no? ¿Y si después te pones mal?"

Arnold se sonrojó por las preguntas de Lila, pero ese sonrojo era por lo que estaba pensando

"_¡que tierna! Lila esta preocupada por mi, sabía que ese horóscopo estaba mal… hoy es mi día de suerte, pero de todos modos no debo confiarme_"

En ese momento tomo la decisión de decirle lo que había planeado con anterioridad y con la voz algo nerviosa le dijo a Lila

"oye, e-este… lo de ayer… bueno… Helga estaba bromeando como siempre, ya sabes como es, ni siquiera tenia planes ni nada"

Lila no se esperaba lo que le había dicho Arnold y con cara de sorpresa no le dijo nada al chico, así que el continuó con un gesto de suplica

"¡por favor! Quédate conmigo mañana"

"_¡no! Lo que debo decir es ¿quieres venir conmigo?_"

Lila con su gesto típico de 'me gustaría pero…' le respondió casi con un susurro

"no puedo… quedé con el coordinador del club para ir juntos a ver una obra de teatro"

La respuesta la recibió el chico como un cubetazo de agua fría y pensó con enojo

"_¿el coordinador? Ese maldito casanova me quiere bajar a Lila, pero no me voy a dejar_"

Casi con desesperación, Arnold le pregunto

"¿y no puedes decirle que no?"

"lo siento… ya compramos los boletos, además quiero ver esa obra"

Dijo la pelirroja sin atreverse a mirarlo, Arnold estaba sintiendo que se extinguía su ultima esperanza cuando lo miro con una sonrisa dándole punto final a la conversación

"me gustaría acompañarte pero tu ya tienes a Helga y yo… bueno, le prometí al coordinador que iría… de verdad lo siento"

Lila salió corriendo de la enfermería dejando a Arnold dolido por lo que le había dicho.

**----**

El día tan esperado llegó y Helga estaba desde temprano en la casa de Arnold, después de platicar un rato con los abuelos, Helga subió al cuarto del chico, entró a el y vio a Arnold vestirse de traje y corbata

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir? ¿Por qué no te quedas a festejar conmigo?"

Arnold siguió arreglándose sin contestarle a Helga, ella siguió insistiendo

"me habías dicho que Lila ya tenía un compromiso y se había negado a venir"

Arnold terminó de ajustarse la corbata y luego volteó a ella

"pues anoche le hablé por teléfono"

"¿y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué si venía o no?"

"pues no me dijo que si, pero tampoco me dijo que no"

Helga sintió esa punzada de celos y enojo, le preguntó casi enojada

"pues eso es mala señal ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Arnold le dio la espalda y verificó su aspecto en el espejo, sin voltear le respondió

"esperar… Lila es una buena persona y no creo que me deje plantado"

Helga se acercó a el y con una voz suplicante le dijo

"Esto es demasiado y no se vale que te traiga así ¿Por qué la aguantas? Deberías enfrentarla y decirle en su cara sus verdades, ¡no te dejes!"

Arnold suspiró y observó su reloj, luego le dirigió una mirada indiferente a la chica

"mi cumpleaños no importa Helga"

"¿Qué? Entonces no te entiendo"

Arnold con determinación en su voz le dijo

"me le voy a declarar hoy"

El corazón de Helga se paralizó y su rostro adquirió un dejo de tristeza, su voz apenas se oyó

"¿Qué?"

"ya me decidí, por eso tengo que verla hoy"

"si es así no importa si se lo dices hoy o mañana, no creo que vaya a ir"

Respondió Helga sintiendo en esas palabras dejar ir su última esperanza

"pues no importa, de todos modos se lo voy a decir"

Esa contestación tan áspera de Arnold hizo que estallara el enojo de Helga

"de veras que eres un terco Arnoldo, por eso no te salen bien las cosas, por impulsivo y terco y porque no escuchas nada de lo que te digo ¡eres mas terco que una maldita mula!"

Arnold aguanto todo el sermón de Helga pero lo último fue lo que exasperó al chico, quien de forma algo violenta encaró a Helga, casi tirándola sobre la cama

"¡ya cállate! Claro que escucho lo que me dices y sé que no debería ir tras ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde, no quería que esto pasara Helga, pero ahora no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella, tengo que decírselo hoy, ¡es ahora o nunca!"

La cercanía del rostro de Arnold hizo a Helga ponerse nerviosa, sus labios estaba muy cerca de los de el, nunca lo había visto de esa manera y con un hilo de voz solo preguntó

"¿Por qué hoy?"

Arnold rompió el contacto tan cercano que tenía con la chica y frustrado contestó

"¡no lo se!"

Después de decir eso salió de su habitación corriendo dejando a Helga confundida y triste.

**----**

"_no me di cuenta hasta que Helga me lo dijo, soy un terco y egoísta por presionar a Lila a estar conmigo, pero tengo que ser paciente por el bien de los dos_"

Eso pensaba Arnold mientras llegaba al parque, el insistir tanto con Lila le dio como resultado obtener una cita con ella en ese lugar, ella trataría de salir lo mas pronto posible del teatro, el llego junto a la fuente y observó su reloj

"_me quedé de ver con ella a las cinco… faltan como tres minutos_"

Se sentó en una banca viendo a varias personas que se habían citado en ese lugar y una sombra de pesimismo ocupó su mente

"_si no llega es porque no le intereso_"

Se paro del lugar donde estaba y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fuente, metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón y notó que traía el pañuelo que le había dado Lila aquel día y recordó lo que le había dicho Gerald al día siguiente sobre ese pañuelo, sintió un súbito enojo y apretó el pañuelo con fuerza

"_para Lila es solo un cumpleaños mas… no va a venir si tiene otros planes_"

En eso a lo lejos la campana del reloj del ayuntamiento sonó dando las cinco de la tarde.

**----**

El departamento de Helga se veía hermoso adornado con escarcha y globos de colores, el día anterior Helga había recorrido las tiendas que vendían artículos para fiestas y pudo conseguir un gran cartel con colores vistosos que decía

¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARNOLD!**

**YA SON 17 AÑOS**

En la mesa se encontraba un gran pastel de chocolate que tenia 17 velitas de colores junto a dos luces de bengala, varias yahoos, así como vasos y platos adornados con figuras de fiesta, todo eso ahora se veía gris y deprimente, Helga se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, observando con cara triste la figura de Arnold, la ultima que había hecho de el antes de irse a Francia, la mas fiel que le había hecho, y comenzó a hablar consigo misma

"preparé todo esto para nada…

¿Habrá ido?

Lastima… también estaba deprimido la ultima vez…

Cuando celebramos su cumpleaños"

Ella siguió observando la figura y lo que había dicho le hizo recordar algo que había pasado en ese cumpleaños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

"es verdad…

Fue aquella vez…

Arnold…"

**----**

Había pasado ya una hora y comenzaba a oscurecer, Arnold se había recargado en un barandal cercano a la fuente y con pesimismo pensaba

"_ya sabía que no iba a venir_"

De pronto sintió una palmada en la espalda y una voz muy dulce se escuchó

"llegué tarde… discúlpame"

La adrenalina se disparo en ese momento en el cuerpo de Arnold que volteó inmediatamente

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 10

La cara apenada de Lila estaba ante sus ojos y con un gesto de suplica la chica le dijo

"te hice esperar…"

Arnold no cabía en si de la alegría que sentía y exclamó su nombre

"¡Lila!"

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, se sentía tan bien el estar con ella, la pelirroja comenzó la conversación

"me asombró que fueras tan directo"

"lo… lo siento"

Dijo el chico totalmente ruborizado

"me dio pena…"

Arnold se sentía dichoso

"Lila es tan tierna que siento que va a salir todo bien"

De pronto la chica cambió su actitud y eso confundió a Arnold

"pero… veo que a ti te gusta presionar a las personas… y eso a mi me molesta, me desagrada que me presiones"

Toda la alegría de Arnold desapareció en ese instante, ante sus ojos ya no estaba Lila sino Ruth Macdougal mirándole de forma despectiva y diciéndole

"la verdad es que ni me gustas así que déjame en paz ¿si? ¡Me molestas!"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

De pronto se vio convertido en el Arnold de la época de la primaria, que había sido rechazado por Ruth y la imagen de aquella chica paso a convertirse en una desconocida que le ofrecía disculpas por haberse equivocado

"disculpe joven… ejem… creo que lo confundí"

La voz de alguien llamó a la chica

"¡oye Steph! ¡Estoy acá!"

La chica se alejó de Arnold mientras el pensaba

"_pero si no es Lila ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_"

El chico vio a la joven reunirse con su pareja y comprendió todo

"_¡es cierto!_

_Pensé que había olvidado ese día, en mi cumpleaños…_

_Cuando Ruth me rechazó y me volví impaciente e inseguro en el amor…_

_Es por eso que tenia que lograrlo con Lila_"

El chico observó su reloj y comprendió que ya era inútil esperar y completamente derrotado comenzó a alejarse de la fuente mientras que del otro lado una figura llegaba corriendo, era Lila que como pudo, trato de llegar a la cita con Arnold, todavía dio una vuelta alrededor de la fuente pero ya no estaba el chico, en eso el reloj del ayuntamiento sonó marcando las siete, Lila solo pudo pensar en que fueron dos horas las que tardo para llegar su cita.

**----**

Arnold caminaba sin rumbo, pensando que era un tonto por seguir soñando con Lila y que había el mismo cortado cuando iba en la primaria, de pronto se dio cuenta que era la calle donde se ubicaba el departamento de Helga, conforme se acercaba observó en las escaleras una figura que estaba sentada, la reconoció y supo que ella estaba triste, cuando estuvo mas cerca trato de sonreírle pero fue mas una mueca lo que expresó, se paro frente a ella y le dijo

"creo que perdí… a lo mejor nunca tuve una oportunidad"

Helga se levantó mientras el seguía explicándole su desventura

"Helga ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijo Ruth en la primaria? Bueno, creo que solo quería probarme a mi mismo que las cosas con Lila no iban a salir así"

Arnold suspiró mientras observaba el cielo lleno de estrellas, con resignación dijo

"en fin, no cabe duda que hay cosas que nunca cambian… es la misma historia"

La acción que realizó Helga tomó a Arnold por sorpresa, las manos de la chica acariciaban el rostro de Arnold y de pronto lo jaló hacia ella mientras le decía

"quiero que olvides tus malos momentos"

Arnold abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió el aliento calido de la chica junto a sus labios.

**----**

"_Acabo de recordar algo… fue precisamente en ese cumpleaños cuando me fijé en Helga…_"


	11. Capitulo 10 Deseos y malentendidos

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, antes que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado en subir este capitulo, pero espero que su espera haya valido la pena, bueno, eso lo veré con los reviews que envíen. Por cierto, **Claudy SGS**, me recomendó realizar una votación para ver que tan odioso se ha vuelto Arnold en esta historia ¿le entran? Espero sus reviews.

**Guaduchi**¡gracias por tu review! Tienes razón, Arnold a veces es más terco que una mula pero así uno se comporta cuando se obsesiona uno por algo o alguien, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho.

**Dobbina**: Si el anterior capitulo te intrigó, este lo será mas, ya que por un lado, Lila tratará de pasar mas tiempo con Arnold mientras Helga le dirá… mejor léelo.

**Claudy SGS**: Gracias por tu sugerencia y ya lo puse en consideración a los lectores, a ver que resulta, bueno y tu ¿Qué crees? Fue beso o no¡pasa a leer de inmediato!

**Mafey:** Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que hayas podido subir tus historias y si no te he escrito es porque, como ya entré otra vez a la escuela, ahora si no he tenido tiempo de hacer muchas cosas, pero espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

**Bkpets**: Con este capitulo tal vez tu arnoldmetro se va a mover si no positivamente, a lo mejor lo hará de forma negativa, te escribo en la semana.

**Sailor Angel 7**: Ya te extrañaba porque no había recibido reviews tuyos, pero no te preocupes, a lo mejor esta historia termina con un Helga-Arnold pero ¿Quién sabe?

Los dejo con el capitulo

NOTA: Au revoir significa adiós o hasta luego en francés¿Por qué lo pongo? porque en algún momento de este capitulo vienen escritas esas palabras ¡disfruten!

---------

**Capitulo 10 Deseos y malentendidos**

"_Anoche no fue un sueño el que tuve ¿o si?_"

Se repetía una y otra vez Arnold, esa noche Helga lo sorprendió con su iniciativa, sus manos lograron acercar su rostro al de ella

"_De algún modo pensé que ese beso lo recibiría en mis labios pero al final, sus labios tocaron mi mejilla mientras me decía_

'eres un tonto…'

_Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho terminándome de hechizar diciéndome_

'…pero nunca mas que yo'

_Mi mente comenzó a divagar…_"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 11

Helga llevó de la mano a Arnold hacia su departamento, el lugar se encontraba oscuro, la luz tenue de los faroles del alumbrado publico se filtraba por la ventana, Arnold observaba la silueta de Helga quien lentamente se quitaba su sudadera y su pantalón, hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, ella totalmente ruborizada y con voz nerviosa le dijo al chico:

"es algo incomodo y no lo tenia planeado"

Arnold tenia la vista puesta en el cuerpo de Helga, la luz del exterior le hacía ver de forma sensual el cuerpo de la chica, la forma en que la veía ponía más nerviosa a la rubia

"¡no me mires así!"

Le dijo firme y a la vez dulce lo que hizo voltear a Arnold totalmente avergonzado

"¡discúlpame! No quise verte de esa manera"

De pronto sintió que algo le pegaba en la cara y se dio cuenta que era el sostén de Helga, eso crispó los nervios del chico que no atinaba a hacer algo mientras Helga se acostaba boca abajo en la cama

"¿te vas a quedar ahí?"

Arnold se sentía pesado, sus músculos se negaban a obedecerlo

"ven, acércate"

Esa voz, simplemente hechizó al chico y comenzó a desanudarse la corbata y quitarse la camisa, aunque su mente era un caos total

"_siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho…_

_En unos momentos todo será menos confuso para los dos…_

_Cada vez que me enamoro…_

_Siempre regreso con Helga…_"

El chico se acercó a la cama mientras Helga se volteaba hacia el, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella que el besarse parecía inminente, ella simplemente le dijo

"solo bésame"

Arnold no dijo una palabra, sus labios tocaron los de ella y pudo sentir como se desbordaba la pasión dentro de el

"_a lo mejor es con ella con quien debo estar…_"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

De pronto sintió en sus labios que tocaban algo áspero y lentamente abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido y se encontraba en su cama abrazando la almohada, dándose cuenta que había tenido un sueño, sintió frustración y coraje

"_¡pero que clase de sueños tengo¿Cómo puedo soñar con Helga? Debo estar volviéndome loco_"

---------

Aun después de bañarse, Arnold no lograba tranquilizarse, seguía pensando en Helga

"_¿será eso lo que quiero¿Es lo que deseo¡Todo por culpa de ese beso!_"

El chico estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había metido a su cuarto y que sigilosamente se acercaba a el, de pronto un grito se escuchó

"¡WUUUUUUAAAAAA!"

Arnold literalmente casi se colgó de la lámpara cuando escucho el grito tan cerca de él, de forma molesta volteó a ver quien había sido el causante y observo a una divertida Helga que se contorsionaba de la risa que tenía

"¡que divertido eres¡En verdad te espanté!"

Arnold se sentía molesto por la broma que le había jugado la rubia, pero a la vez feliz de tenerla cerca nuevamente

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre lo mismo?"

"así soy yo"

Dijo una risueña Helga, Arnold suspiró con resignación

"Por cierto, voy a ir de compras"

"¡que bien¡Quiero ir contigo!"

Arnold observo a Helga, de verdad se veía contenta la chica, eso hizo sentir confundido al chico

"_¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué está sonriendo¿Por qué se comporta así? Después del beso, se fue sin decir nada y fue por eso que me sentí mal toda la noche, estuve pensando mucho en ella, por eso tuve ese sueño…_"

Suspirando y sin querer dijo uno de sus pensamientos en voz alta

"te admiro… tu nunca te afectas por nada"

Helga se sintió molesta por lo dicho y le contesto algo enojada

"¿Qué dijiste Arnoldo?"

"bueno…"

Dijo el chico volteando a ver a Helga, no se había dado cuenta que estaba muy cerca de el, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y de repente recordó el beso de anoche, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse y alejarse de ella de inmediato

"me refería a que sin tener trabajo, te das muchos lujos"

"_¡si! Trata de cambiar de tema_"

Pensó el chico mientras trataba de calmar su nerviosismo, cuando se dio cuenta que otra vez la tenia cerca, eso lo sorprendió bastante, la chica bastante divertida le preguntó

"¿Qué¿Eso era?"

Arnold solo volteó pensando

"_no te me acerques tanto_"

La chica comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto y con una sonrisa le comentó su plan

"para tu información cabeza de balón, el próximo mes voy a trabajar medio tiempo en un taller de escultura"

Ya bastante mas tranquilo, Arnold sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad y para molestar un rato a Helga, le preguntó

"entonces ¿vas a estudiar o a trabajar¡Decídete!"

"¿Qué te piensas? Voy a estudiar y a ayudarle al dueño del taller con sus clientes, me van a pagar por eso"

"¿y tu crees que puedas hacerlo?"

Helga se dio cuenta que el chico trataba de hacerla enojar así que contraataco, acercándose mucho a el, lo que provoco que Arnold se sonrojara y volteara para evitar verla

"¡ahhh! ya entendí, crees que soy una inútil ¿verdad? Te mostraré algo solo para que no te quedes con la duda y dejes de molestarme"

La presencia tan cercana de Helga solo ponía nervioso al chico que solo pensaba

"_solo aléjate_"

Helga se recostó en la cama para acercarse a la video casetera y colocar una cinta que traía

"tengo un video donde sale algo que yo modelé, lo vemos para presumirte y después nos vamos de compras ¿no?"

"¿Qué tipo de video es?"

"tu solo observa"

La chica se esforzaba por colocar el video en el reproductor, sin querer, Arnold comenzó a observar las caderas de ella e hizo revolucionar sus pensamientos

"por cierto Arnoldo¿Qué vas a comprar?"

"¿eh¡Ah! En dos días es… es el viaje escolar y… quería… pues quería ir a comprar una mochila"

"suena divertido, me gustaría poder ir contigo a ese viaje"

ALUCINACIONES VAGAS 12

Arnold ya no escuchó lo último, pues su mente ya le había quitado la ropa a Helga, la estaba observando solo en ropa interior, comenzó a sudar copiosamente y de frustración dio un puñetazo al colchón

"_anoche en aquel sueño con Helga… ella y yo estábamos acostado en su cama, como ahora lo estamos_"

La pasión cegó al chico y con determinación se acercó a Helga y la abrazó por la espalda, comenzó a besar su cuello con lo cual la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, las manos de el comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de ella, mientras solo musitaba su nombre y la besaba

"Helga"

FIN ALUCINACIONES

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"no te preocupes"

"_¿pero que demonios pensaba?_"

Arnold, con la voz algo quebrada por los nervios le preguntó

"¿de que hablas?"

Helga sin voltear a verlo le contestó

"de lo de anoche"

Arnold sintió de pronto una angustia que no había experimentado hace mucho

"¿por… por que¿Qué acaso fue otra de tus bromas?"

"no…"

Arnold se quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo para los dos, el cual rompió Helga al voltearlo a ver y decirle

"pero no quiero que pienses en eso… se que te gusta Lila… y entre nosotros no hay nada, solo amistad"

Arnold sintió como si le hubieran echado agua fría y reaccionó con algo de frustración

"¿Por qué me lo dices?"

Preguntó el chico tratando de aparentar indiferencia, Helga con una risita nerviosa y agarrándose las rodillas trato de suavizar el momento

"por que estas raro y no me gusta verte así, se tu mismo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y evitaban mirarse, hasta que Helga dijo

"mejor veamos el video"

La chica accionó el reproductor y de inmediato se quejó

"¡no se ve nada!"

"si no has encendido la televisión"

"¡rayos! Que tonta soy"

---------

Ya había caído la noche y Arnold se encontraba en su cuarto reflexionando sobre lo acontecido con Helga esa mañana

"_no se que me está pasando, pero me duele lo que me dijo Helga, quiere que sea yo mismo, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo_"

Volteó a su escritorio y tomo la foto donde estaban Lila y el juntos, la observo por un rato y finalmente pensó

"_creo que debo amar a Helga en lugar de estar pensando en alguien que, de todos modos está fuera de mis posibilidades, tengo que decidirme ya, debo dejar a Lila por la paz_"

---------

Al día siguiente, Arnold caminaba hacia la escuela y pensaba en un posible encuentro con Lila

"_Tal vez esté enojada porque la presione mucho…_"

El chico llegó a la entrada y se dirigió al pasillo que iba al salón, antes de doblar la esquina escuchó una voz familiar y de inmediato trató de ocultarse, la voz era de Lila quien estaba hablando con el coordinador de teatro

"lo siento mucho" dijo Lila

"me preocupe mucho, te fuiste sin decir nada" contesto el chico y continuó

"además no dejabas de mirar el reloj ¿tenias algo que hacer después de la obra?"

"bueno, yo…"

El coordinador solo sonrió y alejándose de ella le dijo

"que no vuelva a suceder ¿si?"

Con la cara totalmente roja Lila se volvió a disculpar

"si, lo siento y no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar"

Arnold los había escuchado y una chispa de esperanza surgió de nuevo en su corazón

"_¿entonces si fue¿De verdad si le importo?_"

Luego escuchó los pasos de la chica acercándose y el no pudo evitar el encuentro

"¡Arnold! Estas aquí"

"Ho… hola"

Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el salón y Arnold hizo la inevitable pregunta

"¿y si fuiste ayer?"

La pelirroja se ruborizó mientras trataba de explicarse

"si, si fui"

Arnold se paralizó ante la respuesta mientras Lila se paraba frente a el y le dio una sonrisa

"pero llegué un poco tarde… dos horas tarde"

En su interior, Arnold se sentía feliz

"_¡Si¡Si le importo! Pero… ¿ahora que le digo?_"

Pero nada le vino a la mente y únicamente se limitó a sonreírle a la chica de forma tonta.

---------

La escena era oscura y los rayos caían si cesar dando sombras fantasmagóricas de la fachada de la iglesia de Notre Dame, de pronto apareció el jorobado jugando con las campanas de la iglesia dando un sonido lúgubre, mientras se proyectaban las sombras de las gárgolas, la imagen se congelo y Arnold le explico la escena a su amigo

"¡mira! Esas son las gárgolas que hizo Helga, para esa película, pero solo lo puedes ver por unos segundos"

Gerald estaba asombrado por ver esos modelos

"realmente esa niña es muy buena, ella es muy talentosa, debe ser famosa en el cine francés"

"bueno, una de las chavas de la producción era su amiga y… pues la contrató"

"de todas formas no deja de ser increíble"

"no es que sea quisquilloso pero…"

"pero no quieres reconocer que ella es muy buena ¿verdad, aunque eso lo haces para alejarla de ti y que no te estorbe con Lila"

Arnold no supo que decir cuando Gerald le dijo eso y dudo de contestarle, Gerald se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa burlona, finalmente Arnold habló

"Ahora que lo dices, no se si Helga y yo la haríamos de nuevo, aunque también me gusta Lila, pero no quiero echarlo de nuevo a perder, creo que me decidiré por Lila"

Al decir esto pasaron por su mente las palabras de Helga de que no se preocupara por quien se iba a decidir y suspirando pensó

"_no importa lo que ella me haya dicho, no se lo que vaya a pasar_"

---------

El nuevo día había empezado y el profesor Mueller le dio un aviso a su grupo

"jóvenes, mañana es el día tan esperado por ustedes, el viaje escolar, así que pensé en un par de actividades para que nadie se aburra en el viaje"

Una sonrisa burlona se presento en el rostro del profesor mientras todo el grupo protestaba por esas tareas

"¿Por qué? Es un paseo"

"¡si es cierto¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?"

"¡silencio! Si van salir a conocer un lugar ¿Qué mejor que realizar un reporte de lo que suceda en el viaje? Así que formare equipos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de esta manera disfrutarán como nunca del paseo"

Todos pusieron cara de enojo mientras Mueller se regocijaba por su plan

"_no hay duda soy un genio_"

---------

Las clases terminaron, Gerald y Arnold caminaban hacia la salida mientras Gerald comentaba

"Ricitos ahora si se pasó"

Arnold solo asentía en silencio mientras Gerald seguía rumiando su enojo

"¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas¿Te imaginas si me toca con una tipa sangrona como Rhonda? Prefiero hacer equipo con un hombre"

"_bueno, esta vez tiene un punto_"

Pensó Arnold, siguieron caminado, pero el chico no le prestaba atención a las protestas de su amigo

"_me voy a sentir mal si no voy con Lila_"

Una voz dulce los saco de sus asuntos

"¡Arnold¿Qué crees? Si voy a ir al viaje"

Gerald le miró con malicia y le comentó de forma rápida antes que llegara la pelirroja a ellos

"eso suena bien ¿no Arnold? Hasta ya te puedo imaginar con ella… bien juntitos"

Arnold bastante ruborizado no atinaba a decirle algo, en ese momento llego Lila y Gerald soltó un comentario que hizo explotar a su amigo

"Por cierto, siempre se van a casa juntos ¿ya son novios?"

"¡Gerald eres un idiota!"

Dijo Arnold casi gritando mientras Lila los miraba confusa y le preguntó a Gerald

"¿a… a que te refieres? Lo que pasa es que quiero reparar el daño que le cause a Arnold por no poder llegar a su cumpleaños y para compensarlo paso el tiempo con el"

Arnold bastante nervioso y algo decepcionado por la respuesta de Lila solo atino a decir

"¡ah¿Era por eso? No te molestes"

Pero Lila no le importo la respuesta del chico y se dirigió a Gerald

"además como quiero pasar el tiempo con el, puedes perderte por ahí"

Gerald solo la miro molesto mientras Arnold sonreía ante la peculiar respuesta de Lila

"_eres taaaaan tierna Lila_"

Los tres siguieron caminado hacia la salida cuando Lila soltó un comentario repentino

"estoy… un poco nerviosa"

Los chicos voltearon extrañados ante lo dicho por la pelirroja y Arnold algo preocupado le preguntó

"¿Por qué te sientes así?"

"mañana sabremos con quien nos toca y eso me pone de nervios"

"¿Por qué? No hay ningún motivo para ponerse así"

Le respondió Gerald, pero lo que dijo la chica, dejo paralizado a Arnold

"espero que me toque con Arnold"

La mente del chico no podía procesar la información que acababa de recibir

"_¿Cómo se supone que deba tomar lo que dijo Lila¿Cómo?_"

Gerald fue el primero en reaccionar dejando a Arnold sin habla

"¡Acabas de confesar tu amor por Arnold!"

Lila bastante ruborizada por lo dicho anteriormente trato de justificarse

"¡no! Lo que pasa es que Arnold es el único chico con el que me siento cómoda, además es mi amigo y estuvimos juntos en el comité de festejos"

"_y pensé que ya había mejorado mi suerte con Lila_"

Pensó Arnold y dijo

"si, es eso, yo también me sentí bien, no veo nada malo que me toque con ella"

La tensión despareció de los tres jóvenes y Gerald trato de echar relajo preguntándole a la pelirroja

"¿y si te toca conmigo que harías?"

La chica bastante divertida le contesto con malicia

"conociendo a alguien como tu con esa famita, sería bastante peligroso ¿no crees?"

La pedrada había dado en el blanco y Arnold se desternillaba de la risa mientras un abochornado Gerald trataba de justificarse

"pues cometen un terrible error conmigo. No deberían pensar esas cosas de un caballero como yo"

Pero los chicos ya no lo habían escuchado y ya se habían alejado del moreno quien solo exclamó

"¡oigan¿Por qué me dejan hablando solo?"

---------

Arnold pensaba en lo que podría suceder si le tocaba estar con Lila en el viaje

"_y pensar que hoy en la mañana iba a dejar de pensar ya en Lila…_"

La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Arnold¿te imaginas si nos toca de nuevo juntos¡Seríamos de nuevo un gran equipo!"

La mirada de dulce que le brindo la pelirroja dejo desarmado a Arnold que no supo que responder cuando otra voz lo saco de su estupor

"¡Hola Arnoldo!"

Hasta Lila se sorprendió de ver a Helga en la entrada de la escuela y solo musitó

"Helga…"

Arnold sintió una mezcla de miedo y enojo y se preguntaba que hacía ella ahí y vestida de forma muy linda, se acerco a la rubia y le preguntó

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

El tono de voz usado por el chico no le agrado para nada a Helga que muy molesta le contestó

"¡pues te estaba esperando!"

"¿Cómo que me estabas esperando?"

"¡que malo eres! Como ayer no pudiste ir a comprar tu mochila pensé que a lo mejor ibas a querer ir hoy ¡eres un histérico!"

Arnold trataba de controlar sus sentimientos y miraba fijamente a Helga, notó de pronto lo hermosa que se veía, una blusa ajustada de manga larga de color rojo que combinaba con una minifalda escocesa tableada, medias negras y una boina negra cubría su rubia cabellera dejando salir un simpático fleco, su rostro estaba discretamente maquillado, lo que la hacía verse muy linda

"_¡se ve sensacional!_"

Pensó Arnold y eso lo había notado Helga que lejos de halagarle le preguntó con enojo

"¿Qué tanto me miras?"

"¿eh?"

"¿Qué tanto estas pensando?"

De pronto Arnold se ruborizó totalmente y comenzó a sudar frío, ya más relajada, Helga le dijo

"¡ah! Ya entiendo, es por lo que pasó ayer ¿verdad?"

Arnold quiso que se lo tragara la tierra mientras Lila y Gerald observaban incrédulos la escena, de pronto Arnold reaccionó y carraspeando fuertemente tomó del brazo a Helga, luego dirigiéndose a los otros chicos dijo

"creo que siempre si voy a ir de compras con ella ¡nos vemos!"

Lila ni tuvo tiempo de contestarle a Arnold mientras Gerald observaba en silencio a la pareja alejarse, luego comentó algo que dejo confusa a Lila

"esos dos se comportan muy raro, a lo mejor…"

---------

"_¿pero que estoy haciendo? Ya había quedado de salir con Lila, la verdad es que ya ni se que es lo que quiero…_"

La voz de Helga lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿quedaste de salir con Lila? Me hubieras dicho, podríamos haber salido todos juntos ¿no crees?"

"_Ni siquiera te das cuenta de las cosas que dices_"

Pensó el chico con algo de rencor, pero Helga noto el rostro tenso de Arnold y se sintió triste por eso y mas cuando el contesto

"no… ¡olvídalo!"

"¿Qué piensas?"

Esa pregunta hizo estallar a Arnold y le contesto con enojo

"pues no se que tanto pase por tu cabeza pero deberías pensar primero antes de hablar"

Lejos de enojarse, Helga sonrió y solo dijo

"lo siento"

El gesto de la chica hizo que se ablandara el chico y se sintió molesto por eso

"_esto esta mal… no debo sentirme bien a lado de Helga…_"

De pronto sintió que la chica le pasaba su brazo para aferrarse al de el y casi gritando jubilosa jaló al chico hacia el centro comercial

"¡pues no vamos a pensar¡Vamos a divertirnos!"

"_¡que hace! De verdad me saca de onda pero también se siente bonito_"

---------

Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde en el centro comercial y ya casi para oscurecer se dirigieron a Slausen's a comer un helado, ya sentados en la mesa, Helga contaba de forma amena varias anécdotas pero Arnold estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

"_sigo pensando en Helga y Lila y creo que no debería hacerlo ¿Qué es lo que Helga siente por mi? Además se vistió de forma muy linda solo para ir de compras conmigo ¡vaya! Me asombra que se haya puesto tan hermosa, me pregunto si…_"

"¿me estás escuchando?"

La voz de Helga sacó al chico de su mundo

"¿eh? Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?"

"bueno, yo…"

El rostro de Helga estaba totalmente ruborizado y algo apenada le preguntó a Arnold

"¿me veo muy mal vestida de esta forma?"

Ahora fue el turno del chico de ruborizarse, a decir verdad le había gustado como estaba vestida pero su contestación fue mala

"¿eeeh? Bueno, creo que… no es muy de tu estilo"

"eso pensé"

Dijo Helga algo decepcionada y volteó a ver su reloj

"¡rayos! Ya se me hizo tarde"

Se levanto de la mesa dejando confundido a Arnold

"nos vemos cabeza de balón"

El chico se sintió sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia

"¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

Con una sonrisa Helga le contestó

"tengo una cita con el escultor del que te había platicado antes, ya había hecho una cita con el desde hace un mes y hoy es el día que debo encontrarme con el, así que no puedo faltar ¡nos vemos!"

Entonces Arnold comprendió todo

"por eso te vestiste de esa forma"

"bueno, creí que vistiéndome de esta manera me vería mas femenina, pero lo único que logré fue verme mas como una lolita que otra cosa ¿no te parece?"

Dijo Helga sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

Arnold sintió que el mundo se le caía encima

"_Así que no te vestiste de esa forma para mi…_"

Y todavía se sintió más miserable cuando Helga describió al sujeto con el que se iba a encontrar

"si vieras su foto me entenderías, es tan guapo que ni te la crees, por eso me vestí de esta forma, pero creo que la regué"

Finalizó la rubia totalmente ruborizada, Arnold sintió de pronto que una furia le invadía su ser, eran celos, celos de que otra persona se fijara en Helga

"_¿con que guapo¡Me lleva el demonio!_"

De pronto sintió el aliento calido de la chica junto a su rostro y eso lo sorprendió mucho, pensó que ella la iba a besar pero solo le dijo

"pero no te preocupes por mi, diviértete mucho en tu viaje que yo me puedo cuidar sola"

Y de esa manera se alejo de el mientras con un ademán de su mano se despedía

"¡au revoir Arnold! Nos vemos pronto"

Arnold observaba como se alejaba la chica pero se sentía confundido, al final solo suspiró y pensó

"_¡me lleva! No entiendo a las mujeres_"


	12. Capitulo 11 El viaje escolar

**Notas del autor (algo apresuradas)**

Primero una gran disculpa port la enorme tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, que espero les agrade mucho. Solo por esta vez no voy a comentar los reviews, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo (solo un mes y días). Pero quiero agradecer a **Dobbina**, **H.fanel.K**, **Claudy SGS**, **Edgard Wong Hau**, **Bkpets** y **Sailor Angel 7**, muchas gracias por los reviews. Pero si tú eres un lector nuevo, no olvides enviar un review.

De acuerdo a lo recomendado por **Claudy SGS**, Arnold lleva 4 votos por su total confusión, un voto para que se quede con Helga y ninguno por Lila; pero ahora hay una nueva situación, ¡sigan votando con su review!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que no tardará mucho

**Capitulo 11 El viaje escolar**

El tren había salido temprano de Hillwood para dirigirse al estado de Colorado, ya llevaban bastante tiempo viajando, Arnold ya estaba fastidiado de estar sentado y fue al carro comedor en busca de una yahoo, después de comprarla, se dirigió al espacio entre vagones para disfrutar un poco del aire fresco y observar el paisaje

"_siempre me han gustado los viajes escolares y eso porque me la paso con mis amigos, aunque… no puedo decir eso de Lila_"

Tomo de su bebida y respiró resignado

"_de todas formas no importa, trataré de divertirme en este paseo_"

Comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar y sin darse cuenta chocó con la persona que venía del lado contrario

"¡Lila!"

"disculpa Arnold, no te vi ¿te lastimaste?"

"_parece que no me la voy a pasar tan mal_"

"no, pero fue algo torpe de mi parte"

Lila le sonrió despreocupada y se recargo en el barandal de seguridad del vagón, el viento jugaba con el cabello de la chica, lo que la hacía verse atractiva, Arnold solo suspiró al ver esa escena; de pronto ella volteó y con ojos soñadores le preguntó

"¿te acuerdas del verano pasado?"

Arnold solo sonrió pero pensaba

"_como no recordarlo, fue donde no pude decirte lo que sentía, aunque a veces quisiera hacerlo si no hubiera tantas interrupciones_"

Los demás chicos sabían que Lila y Arnold se encontraban en ese lugar y no dejaban de pasar enviándole a Arnold miradas asesinas y a la vez lascivas a Lila, pero eso no le importaba a la pelirroja quien muy risueña le pregunto

"¿alguna vez has ido a Sun Valley?"

"no, esta es la primera vez"

"yo fui una vez cuando era mas chica y visité un lugar que me encantó, desde que lo vi supe que tenia que regresar con alguien muy especial"

Arnold se quedo impávido ante lo dicho por la chica y notó un leve sonrojo cuando le preguntó

"¿te gustaría ir conmigo?"

Al chico se le trabó la lengua y su rostro se ruborizó totalmente, pero la chica no lo notó ya que seguía en su sueño y le comentó

"me gustaría que lo viéramos juntos"

La mente de Arnold era un completo caos

"_¿quiere ir conmigo o solo me lo está recomendando? ¡Por favor se mas clara con lo que dices!_"

De repente Lila se dio cuenta de donde estaba y bastante apenada le dijo

"¡claro! Si nos toca juntos"

La frustración inundó al chico y solo musitó desinteresado

"¡ah! Si, pues así si"

"creo que no te importa si vamos o no"

Ya bastante nervioso Arnold alcanzó a responder antes de que el maestro los llamara a sus lugares

"me gustaría que me pusieran contigo".

**------**

En todo el vagón se observaban caras largas mientras un sonriente profesor Mueller les decía

"en serio, siéntanse felices de que yo estoy a cargo de este viaje, gracias a mi disfrutaran de 5 días y 4 noches en Sun Valley"

Después sacó un bote repleto de papelitos y con cara maliciosa les dijo

"ahora estén listos, en un momento haremos el sorteo de los equipos"

Arnold se sentía furioso por esa forma de elección nada democrática

"_ese tonto… ¿acaso no ve que está mal lo que hace? ¿Acaso no sabe que ir con el chico o la chica de tu elección es más divertido? Además…_"

Al voltear a ver a sus compañeros solo observo caras depravadas que observaban fijamente a Lila y quiso hacerle un comentario a Gerald pero este al ver la intención del chico solo le dijo

"pues yo estoy bien, amo a todas las mujeres"

Lo dicho por el moreno no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de Arnold

"_este tipo no puede estar solo_"

"¡ya esta bien de tanto relajo jóvenes!"

La voz cavernosa de Mueller acalló de inmediato las protestas de los chicos, luego tomó el bote y paso por los lugares

"tomen un papel, vean el número que tienen, pero eso si, no van a buscar su pareja que tenga el mismo número, yo los sortearé a mi modo"

Los estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos mientras con una risa burlona el maestro tomaba dos botes

"ahora les explicaré, en un bote están las señoritas y del otro los jóvenes, iré sacando uno de cada bote y de esa forma se formaran los equipos"

El profesor comenzó a sacar los papeles y de inmediato se escucharon las protestas y también expresiones de satisfacción por haber sido elegidos de esa manera, Arnold observaba su papel

"_el número siete… ¿Qué número tendrá ella?_"

Los números se estaba agotando y el de Lila y Arnold no salían

"_¡que suerte! Lila todavía esta libre, de seguro tiene el mismo número que yo_"

En ese momento el profesor saco los dos últimos números

"bien, ahora voy a nombrar la ultima pareja"

"_¡si! Te felicito Arnold, tu y Lila van a estar juntos_"

La voz de Mueller sonó profunda

"¡chica número siete!"

Arnold estaba sorprendido, ella tenia el mismo número que el y eso ya era maravilloso, como si el destino los hubiera querido juntar de nuevo, Lila exclamó que ella tenia el número y de pronto volteó a ver a Arnold y le dirigió una sonrisa que lo hizo soñar

"_ahora si iremos al lugar que ella me había dicho_"

"¡ahora los chicos!"

Gritó el profesor y como si fuera acción de cámara lenta, metió la mano en el bote y saco el ultimo número

"¡número doce!"

Arnold se sintió feliz

"_tenia que ser, ¡claro! ¡Número doce!_"

Entonces fue cuando reaccionó

"_¿queeeee? ¿Numero doce?_"

Una voz al final de los asientos se escucho, una muy suave y melodiosa

"yo tengo el número doce"

Fue cuando Arnold lo vio

"_¿queee? ¿Kevin? Ese tipo es un cero a la izquierda ¡me lleva!_"

La voz del profesor sacó a Arnold de sus pensamientos

"con esto terminamos"

Arnold totalmente desquiciado le grito al maestro

"¿Y yo que? ¡No me toco con nadie!"

El profesor lo observó por un momento y le contestó

"¡oh! Es cierto, falta usted joven Arnold, es normal, uno de sus compañeros no pudo asistir al viaje"

"¿y entonces? ¿Me voy a quedar solo o que?"

Como si el maestro lo hubiera deseado le dijo con la cara sonriente

"para eso estoy yo, seré su compañero"

Arnold no lo podía creer, su suerte estaba echada y totalmente aterrado solo pensó

"_aquí terminó mi viaje escolar_".

**------**

El tren llegó a la estación de Denver y los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar de el, muchos de ellos ya se reunían para ponerse de acuerdo en la forma de trabajar en equipo, los últimos en bajar fueron Arnold y el profesor, quien traía bien agarrado del hombro al chico, algunos se burlaban, pero la mayoría evitaba carcajearse de la suerte de Arnold; después el maestro los reunió y le dijo

"bueno jóvenes, el autobús no ha llegado todavía, así que si quieren, pueden recorrer el lugar pero sin que se alejen demasiado y vayan acompañados"

Después del aviso, el profesor por fin soltó a Arnold y este tan rápido como pudo se alejó de el y fue en busca de Gerald, este le sorprendió palmeándole la espalda y diciéndole casi con carcajadas

"ja ja ja ¡ahora si tuviste mala suerte viejo!"

"fue por culpa de ese tonto juego, yo tenia que estar con Lila, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?"

"¡tranquilo hermano!"

"créeme, había otros que también querían estar con Lila"

El moreno no le contestó y solo le señaló hacia donde estaba la mayoría de los chicos, estos parecían estar a gusto con las chicas que les había tocado formar equipo y eso molestó a Arnold y estaba a punto de voltear a replicar a Gerald cuando vio a Lila y Kevin, se veían tan bien juntos y ella le sonreía de manera tierna, Arnold sintió de pronto estallar

"_¡ese Kevin! ¿Desde cuando estabas interesado en mi Lila? Pero no será tuya por mucho tiempo, ¿me entiendes? ¡Es mía!_"

Si las miradas mataran, Kevin ya lo estaría, ya que sintió la mirada de odio de Arnold y volteó a verlo fijamente, eso confundió al chico, quien desvió la mirada y comentó con Gerald

"ese tipo se me quedó viendo"

"¿Qué te pasa viejo? Ese 'chavo' es inofensivo ¿para que te preocupas? No habla con nadie en la escuela, aunque claro, cabe la posibilidad de llevarse a Lila a lo oscurito para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones mas ocultas y…"

"Mira quien habla"

El comentario hizo molestar a Gerald y enfrentó a su amigo

"¡bueno! Y que tal si a Lila le gustan esa clase de tipos como el"

"me da mala espina, puedo sentirlo, solo quiere aprovecharse de ella"

"Tal vez tengas razón hermano, se ve ahora que si te gusta Lila, pero ¿Qué tal si lo hace para darte celos?"

Arnold no supo que responder mientras una voz femenina llamaba a Gerald

"¡Gerald! Vamonos, me muero por recorrer el lugar"

Gerald solo sonrió y le dijo a Arnold

"¡diviértete viejo! ¡Nos vemos!"

Arnold observo como se alejaba su amigo con su compañera de equipo y pensaba

"_¿Por qué todos traen esa cara de felicidad? No entiendo al maestro ¿para que hace todo este relajo?_".

**------**

Arnold, completamente solo, comenzó a vagar por la estación, sentía que el suéter del uniforme le estorbaba por el intenso calor que hacía

"_¿a quien se le ocurrió realizar un viaje al desierto?_"

Pensó exasperado, mientras se quitaba el suéter y lo amarraba a su cintura, su vista tropezó con las cabinas telefónicas, saco de su cartera una tarjeta y se dirigió a una de ellas, descolgó y marco un número telefónico

"este… ¡hola! Acabo de llegar a Denver"

"_¡Arnold! ¡Que gusto me da oírte cabeza de balón!_"

El escuchar a Helga expresarse de esa manera hizo que el chico se sintiera realmente conmovido

"_¡Helga! Solo tu puedes contestarme así_"

La voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

"_Arnoldo, que no se te olvide llevarme un recuerdo de tu viaje o no te lo perdonaré_"

"¿eh?"

"_¡si! Hay un lugar fantástico en ese sitio pero no recuerdo el nombre, y me gustaría que me trajeras de ahí un amuleto para el amor_"

Arnold no contestó, a veces la forma de actuar de Helga lo sorprendía un poco y eso lo confundía totalmente

"_bueno, te dejo, ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que llegar con el maestro ¿lo recuerdas? Fue con el que conseguí el trabajo y me voy a quedar dos o tres días con el, ya sabes, como tiene uno de esos trabajos urgentes pues voy a ayudarle todo lo que pueda para que lo entregue a tiempo_"

"¿Qué?"

"_¡cuídate mucho y diviértete! ¡No olvides comprar mi amuleto!_"

Arnold ya no tuvo tiempo de replicarle algo, solo escucho como colgaba dando por terminada la conversación, lentamente colgó el auricular mientras pensaba

"_¿se va a quedar a dormir con un hombre? ¿Y para que quiere un amuleto para el amor? ¿Será que…?_"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz suave y melodiosa que ya antes había escuchado

"¡Arnold!"

El solo escucharlo lo hizo sentirse nervioso

"¿Qué… que quieres?"

Lo que le extrañó a Arnold fue la forma como lo miraba, una mirada serena y dulce y la voz tan pausada lo hacia sentirse mas nervioso y ya comenzaba a sentir como el sudor empapaba el cuello de su playera

"quizá quieras esconderlo pero yo ya sé que entre tu y Lila hay algo"

Arnold sintió escalofríos y con trabajos pudo articular unas palabras

"de… de que… ¿de que hablas?"

La voz enérgica de Mueller se hizo escuchar

"¡TODOS A FORMARSE!"

Lo mas extraño fue que Kevin se despidió de una forma que descontroló por completo a Arnold

"después hablamos"

Con una sonrisa y algo ruborizado el chico se alejó mientras Arnold solo pensaba

"_algo me dice que las cosas se van a poner peores_".

**------**

Sun Valley era una población mediana que estaba situada a 10 kilómetros de Denver, donde la mayoría de los habitantes pertenecían a la tribu navajo, el lugar era famoso por estar cerca de extrañas formaciones en las rocas del desierto, de las cuales se desprendían leyendas muy conocidas, pero la más famosa era sobre los arcos del amor, tres arcos que fueron esculpidos por el viento y que, según los antiguos shamanes navajos, aquellos que los pasaran convencidos de su amor serían felices para toda su vida, por eso el Gran Espíritu había hecho esas formaciones en las rocas. Ese era el motivo del viaje escolar, ir a conocer historia, costumbres y geología, aunque en realidad los estudiantes iban en plan de descanso, pero de todos ellos solo uno no parecía divertirse y renegaba de su suerte

"_¡demonios! ¡Este viaje apesta! No he visto a Lila y todo el día me la he pasado con Mueller_"

Arnold parecía mas criado del profesor que su alumno, estaba totalmente cargado de bolsas llenas de souvenirs y aparte el calor del desierto hacía mas agotadora la jornada, para ser un pueblo pequeño había demasiada gente en la calle y eso molestaba al profesor, Arnold solo movía la cabeza

"_¿Qué le pasa? Ahora esta renegando de todo, ¿entonces a que vino?_"

De pronto recordó que Lila estaba con Kevin y eso hizo enojar más al chico

"_me molesta nada mas de recordar que ellos están juntos ¡hasta parecen novios! Pero lo que mas me molesta es que ese tipo sabe que me gusta Lila, a lo mejor lo dijo para molestarme, con eso de que yo no tengo pareja y me quedé con el profesor…_"

El chico seguía caminado sin fijarse hacía donde iba el profesor, solo lo seguía por instinto y seguía pensando

"_¿Qué querrá en realidad? ¿Separarme de Lila? ¡Eso si no se lo paso! Pero no importa, cuando lo vea lo voy a para en seco para que no diga nada. Además, Lila quiere que la acompañe a ese lugar tan especial para ella_"

El grito inesperado de Mueller hizo saltar a Arnold sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"¡Ya llegamos Arnold! Esta es la tienda de recuerdos que estaba buscando"

"¿Qué? ¿Va a comprar mas?"

El chico solo se resignó mientras seguía al profesor al interior del local y solo pensaba

"_ya me quiero regresar_".

**------**

Ya había caído la noche y todos ya se encontraban en el hotel, el calor del desierto era realmente agotador y todos querían tomar un baño, el hotel contaba con baños colectivos y eso facilitaba las necesidades de los estudiantes. El profesor Mueller, al parecer, era muy dado a hacer sorteos, volvió a utilizar ese método para asignar los cuartos, en los cuales estarían tres por cada habitación, a Arnold le había tocado con Gerald y Sid y eso decepcionó un poco al chico

"_pensé que me tocaría con Kevin, creo que no voy a poder platicar con el, traté de hacerlo durante la comida pero el profesor nunca me quito la vista de encima, ahora no puedo hablar ni con Lila ni Kevin, cada minuto que pasa me siento peor y el viaje no ayuda en nada_"

Pensaba Arnold mientras se dirigía al baño, abrió la puerta y le sorprendió que la mayoría de los chicos estuvieran boca abajo con la mitad del cuerpo adentro de los casilleros

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

Gerald salió de uno de los casilleros y le dijo que guardara silencio, luego se acerco a el y con voz baja le dijo

"¿sabes? El paraíso esta del otro lado"

Arnold se sintió indignado imaginando lo que ellos estaban viendo

"¡pero no puedo creer que ustedes…!"

"¿quieres echar un vistazo o no?"

A pesar de lo que sentía Arnold, se colocó boca abajo y se arrastro hasta el fondo del casillero, Gerald se mostraba ansioso y le decía a su amigo

"ya se que piensas que no esta bien hermano"

"bueno, es que no debemos, me siento como perro arrastrándome de esta manera"

"viejo, bienvenido al paraíso ¡observa!"

Lo que decía Gerald era cierto, del otro lado se encontraba el baño y el vestidor de las chicas, todas estaban comenzando a desvestirse y a jugar entre ellas, muchas de ellas solo se encontraban con la ropa interior y otras comenzaban a quitarse el sujetador

"_pero ¿Qué…?_"

Fue lo que pudo pensar cuando en ese momento una de las chicas comenzaba a quitarse su pantaleta

¡POCK!

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas, aquel ruido no era común, mientras del lado del baño de los hombres, Arnold se tomaba la cabeza tratando inútilmente de aminorar el dolor al darse con la base del casillero

"¿Qué te pasó?"

Preguntó Gerald tratando de contener la risa, Arnold comenzó a retroceder para salir del casillero

"esto es doloroso"

Al salir de ahí y tratar de incorporase escucho esa voz que lo intranquilizaba

"¡eres de lo peor!"

Era Kevin y lo miraba con reproche, Arnold comenzó a sudar frío

PENSAMIENTOS MALVADOS 1

Arnold miraba a Kevin acercarse a Lila y el se sentía nervioso al escuchar lo que el decía

"mira Lila, Arnold estaba de mirón en el baño, deberías mejor fijarte en esas cosas"

Lila lo volteó a ver y con una mirada de enojo solo dijo

"¿Arnold? Ya veo, me lo imaginaba"

FIN PENSAMIENTOS

La verdad es que Arnold tiene una imaginación muy realista, ya que soltó un grito inesperado

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gerald salió tan rápido como pudo del casillero para recriminarle

"¡Cállate tonto!"

De pronto otro grito se escucho, pero este provenía del baño de las chicas, de alguna forma, la habilidad de los chicos para huir del lugar se puso de manifiesto, Sid vio a Arnold y a Gerald bastante confundidos y les dijo desesperado

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Corran! Ya nos descubrieron"

Gerald tomó a su amigo por la parte de atrás de su bata de baño jalándolo para tratar de sacarlo del baño, pero el estaba totalmente aturdido y solo pedía una cosa

"solo déjame hablar con Kevin…"

En el baño de las chicas, algunas se asomaron a observar la huida de los chicos y comentaban entre ellas

"¿Qué paso?"

"¡nos estaban espiando!"

"¿en serio?"

"ya me lo esperaba, no se pudieron contener"

"¡no es posible!"

"no debieron dejar ese agujero"

"¿Por qué los hombres son así?"

**------**

Arnold se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo mientras se lamentaba por lo acontecido

"_¿Por qué tenia que vernos Kevin?_"

PENSAMIENTOS MALVADOS 2

De nuevo esa escena recurría a su mente, Kevin se acercaba y mirando de reojo a Arnold le decía a Lila

"¿ya sabes? Ese Arnold se muere por ti pero es un mirón ¡ni te le acerques!"

La respuesta de la chica fue de susto

"¡ay no!"

FIN PENSAMIENTOS

Arnold suspiró decepcionado pensaba irse a la habitación cuando escucho unas voces femeninas detrás de el

"detesto a los mirones"

"no es para tanto, ni que nos hubieran visto de cerca"

Arnold comenzó a sudar frío y pensaba

"_esa voz es la de Lila y dice que odia a los mirones ¡soy un tonto!_"

La chica que acompañaba a Lila siguió comentando

"todos nuestros compañeros se comportan como niños ¿no? Como por ejemplo Arnold y Gerald"

Arnold hizo un gesto de disgusto ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a criticarlo si no lo conocía? La voz de Lila se escucho

"Arnold no es como ellos"

Arnold, al igual que la chica se sorprendieron de la respuesta de la pelirroja, la chica tratando de sacarle mas información le preguntó

"¿ah, no? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso son novios?"

"no, no es eso, solo que…"

Las chicas se alejaron de Arnold, ellas no lo habían visto pero el se sentía arrepentido por haberse comportado de esa manera

"_siento haber estado de mirón Lila, no lo vuelvo a hacer_"

Arnold volvió a suspirar resignado cuando se acercaron Gerald y Nadine, el moreno le preguntó

"¿y ahora que tanto haces Arnold?"

El chico los miro sin saber que responder.

**------**

Gerald no trató de convencer a Arnold que lo acompañara junto con Nadine a su habitación, más bien lo obligó, no sin antes sacarle dinero para comprar botanas y tener una excusa de estar ahí, Nadine abrió la puerta y de manera alegre los anunció

"¡llegaron los 'chavos'!"

Las chicas que se encontraban en el interior comenzaron a protestar

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué los trajiste?"

Gerald enseño una bolsa grande del supermercado

"¡miren! Trajimos botanas"

Lo dicho por Gerald hizo acallar las protestas y fueron bienvenidos, Arnold fue el ultimo en entrar y notó a Lila quien se sorprendió de verlo, pero Arnold se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar y pensó

"_me siento muy mal por lo que pasó, será mejor que me vaya, no importa si Gerald…_"

"yo creo que mejor me voy"

Dijo al fin mientras daba media vuelta, Gerald se sorprendió por esa decisión y Lila sintió querer retenerlo, pero una de las chicas se acerco a Lila y mirando a Arnold le dijo

"si te vas, Lila se sentirá muy sola"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…!"

Arnold y Lila se sintieron sorprendidos y no sabían como reaccionar, pero Gerald si supo y empujó a Arnold diciéndole

"¡tu te quedas!"

El empujón hizo trastabillar al chico cayendo en la cama de Lila, lentamente volteo a ver quien era y a solo pudo decir

"este… ¡hola!"

Lila ruborizada completamente le contestó

"¡buenas noches!"

El relajo no se hizo esperar

"¡Qué tiernos! Le dijo buenas noches"

"¿Qué?"

"eres muy inocente"

Después que se calmaron, una de las chicas comentó

"no se a ustedes, pero a mi me parece muy riesgos que estemos todos juntos en una cama"

"¿tu crees?" le dijo otra chica

"Entonces que estamos esperando ¡vamos!" dijo Gerald con cara de depravado

"¿eres un atrevido Gerald!" dijo Nadine

Arnold no pudo ocultar su cara de enojo y le recriminó

"¿estas tonto o que?"

La chica antes mencionada, quien era nada menos que Rhonda le dijo a Arnold

"pero tu ya estas vestido para la ocasión"

"¿Qué?"

"interesante, me gustaría saber que traes bajo esa bata de baño"

La chica, quien también traía puesta una bata de baño, se incorporó y poniéndose delante de Arnold, le mostró la parte inferior enseñando su ropa interior diciéndole

"Sobre todo de esta parte"

"¡RONDHAA!"

Gritó la pelirroja mientras Arnold y Gerald tenían los ojos como platos ante la visión, Nadine entre divertida y ruborizada le dijo Gerald

"hasta los ojos te brillaron"

"¡claro que si!"

Rhonda se acerco a Lila, pues había escuchado el grito de la pelirroja y poniéndose a tras de ella, le dijo a Arnold

"bueno, pues Lila no se queda atrás, ella no trae sujetador"

Rhonda jaló la bata de baño de Lila, dejando sorprendida a esta mientras descubría su hombro y parte de su busto

"_¡Lila sin sostén!_"

Pensó Arnold muy nervioso mientras Nadine trataba de desviar la atención de la pelirroja

"nunca dijeron que nos íbamos a desnudar ante los chicos"

Rhonda le contesto molesta

"¿si? Pues tampoco nos avisaron de los mirones que estaban hoy en el baño"

Las chicas comenzaron a comentar muy molestas

"si es cierto, había alguien espiando en el baño ¿Quién sería?"

"me las van a pagar"

Gerald comentó con un gesto de molestia

"pues yo vi al profesor Mueller"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Al profesor?"

"si, todavía no se casa, es de esperarse de tipos como el"

Arnold de pronto recordó lo que paso durante el día al estar acompañando al profesor y dijo con aire algo siniestro

"si, es verdad, lo se porque estuve todo el día con el y de seguro tiene el síndrome de las lolitas ¡por eso las ve a todas con lujuria!"

De pronto tocaron la puerta y una de las chicas exclamó

"¡hey! Ya llegó otro, fui al baño y al regresar me encontré con el, estaba dando vueltas como si quisiera entrar"

Arnold volteó a ver quien era y su sangre se congeló en ese momento, esa voz suave la volvió a escuchar

"no es bueno hablar mal de las personas"

"_¿Kevin? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?_"

**------**

La reunión se animó más con el recién llegado, pero quien la estaba pasando mal era Gerald, quien era criticado por las chicas

"¿por que son así de malvadas conmigo?"

"de seguro si le abriéramos la cabeza a Gerald saldrían puras chicas desnudas"

Todos rieron ante esa ocurrencia pero Arnold estaba pensando en otra cosa

"_hace rato las cosas se pusieron feas, pero con la aparición de Kevin… por lo menos no se atrevió a acusarnos_"

De pronto una de las chicas llamó la atención de Kevin descontrolando a Arnold

"¡ya Kevin! Has estado muy callado ¿Por qué no nos platicas algo?"

Arnold comenzó a sudar mientras Kevin se decidía a decir algo, finalmente habló

"¿alguno de ustedes ha estado enamorado?"

El silencio lleno la habitación y todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la pregunta, nadie se veía y nadie se movía, solo Arnold pensaba

"_¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué no ves que nos pones nerviosos a todos?_"

De pronto Rhonda levanto su mano y dijo muy entusiasta

"¡yo si estoy enamorada!"

Y mirando de forma sensual a Arnold confesó

"estoy enamorada de Arnold"

El aludido casi se cae de la cama ya que después sintió una mirada lujuriosa por parte de ella

"estas como quieres" dijo relamiéndose los labios

Arnold sudaba frío y no sabía que hacer mientras Rhonda se acercaba de manera sensual a el, por alguna razón, miró a Lila quien se veía preocupada y luego vio a Kevin quien le dirigía una mirada fría, entonces se dio cuenta que Rhonda ya estaba encima de el y le rogaba

"por favor, solo un besito ¿si? Solo uno y ya, ¡me muero de ganas!"

Estaban tan cerca de darse un beso cuando Nadine empujó a Rhonda

"¡ya déjalo! Solo lo espantas"

Rhonda lejos de enojarse, estaba muerta de la risa mientras decía

"¡solo era broma!"

Arnold pudo respirar tranquilo, pero solo fue un momento ya que Kevin no lo iba a dejar en paz

"¿y que puedes decirnos tu Arnold?"

Arnold se quedó frío y no podía responder, Kevin insistió

"de seguro hay alguien a quien amas ¿o no?"

Arnold trataba de ordenar sus ideas ¿Quién era el para preguntarle algo tan personal? Así que contraatacó

"mas bien ¿Por qué no nos dices tu?"

El chico solo dijo

"ahí está"

Arnold, al igual que los demás se descontrolaron, Arnold pensó

"_ahí esta, ya lo sabía ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de ello? También le gusta Lila, por eso no me quita la vista de encima_"

Kevin siguió atacándolo

"¿Quién te gusta Arnold?"

Arnold respondió con furia

"¿y por que demonios te lo tengo que decir?"

"porque estoy interesado en ello ¿es suficiente para ti?"

Se hizo un silencio muy pesado, todos estaba expectantes, de pronto Rhonda abrió los ojos grandes y sorprendida dijo

"¡no es cierto! ¡No es posible que Arnold y Kevin sean…!"

Kevin se sintió nervioso y trató de desmentir a Rhonda mientras Arnold se sintió confundido. De pronto Gerald ordenó

"¡cállense!"

Todos se mantuvieron quietos, de repente se escucho la voz de Mueller recriminado a alguien en el pasillo

"¿Por qué no están en sus cuartos? Ya es mas de media noche"

El pánico se hizo presente en todos los chicos

"¿Ahora que hacemos?"

"¡todos a esconderse!"

"¿Dónde? ¡No hay closet y el baño esta afuera!"

"¡nos va a descubrir!"

"¡todos a las camas!"

"¿Quién apagó las luces?"

"¡ya cállense!"

De pronto la puerta se abrió con violencia, era el profesor Mueller quien tenía una mirada molesta, observó el interior de la habitación, la cual parecía estar en completa calma, Arnold solo siguió su instinto de supervivencia y se metió a una de las camas, se dio cuenta que había dos personas mas con el, una de ellas era Kevin quien le dirigía una mirada triste, no lo soportó e hizo un movimiento para evitar mirarle, ese movimiento llamó la atención de Mueller y comenzó a moverse despacio por la habitación, pero Arnold no se había dado cuenta ya que la persona que estaba del lado contrario era Lila, quien con una mirada tierna le decía

"no te muevas"

"_es ella… no es un sueño… estoy al lado de Lila… en su cama… no lo puedo creer_"


	13. Capitulo 12 Un lugar mágico

**Notas del Autor**

Ahora si me tarde en actualizar pero mas vale tarde que nunca, un nuevo capitulo lleno de todo, confesiones, intrigas, problemas y tragedias, si ven en este "segundo amor: Kevin" es porque el le va a decir algo importante a Arnold, mientras que el tratara de redimirse con Lila ¿o Helga? A ella le ocurre una tragedia, ¿Qué pasará? Lean este capitulo que de seguro les encantará ¿o decepcionará? Manden sus reviews. Ahora las replicas:

**Sailor Angel 7:** ¿Qué te crees? A lo mejor Kevin se queda con Arnold… ja ja ja, eso lo verás en este capitulo, a lo mejor Arnold recapacita.

**Claudy SGS:** el síndrome de las lolitas les da a los hombres maduros que ya se les fue el tren, ja ja ja ¡Claro que hay maestros abusones! Se aprovechan de las chavas de 16 a 18 años, eso se denomina así, aunque al profesor Mueller no le pasa eso, el disfruta por igual estar acompañado por chicos y chicas, ¡total! Es un maestro.

**Bkpets: **amigo, tu correo no sirve, ya que me ha rechazado mis mensajes varias veces, ¿estará saturado?, bueno, me emocioné al poner a Rhonda con un romance con Arnold, y lo de las batas de baño; si a ti no te dijeran que va a venir alguien a tu cuarto, es lógico que no te vas a vestir, es por eso que ellas están en bata de baño y no aceptan tener visita. Bueno, este capitulo te va a encantar.

**H.fanel.K :** En este capitulo esta tu respuesta, pero ¿Arnold aceptará bajo esta circunstancias? Ese Kevin es un problema, pero el mismo lo resuelve, pero pasa algo que hace que Arnold y Helga no se separen. Es una sorpresa.

**Bishojo-scm**: En esta historia Helga no es plato de segunda mesa y en este capitulo ella se da su lugar, aunque se aparece al final, creo que ella da toda la batalla para estar junto a Arnold, pero todo puede pasar.

**Dobbina**: Esee Kevin ha dado de que hablar, bueno, que mala onda que no tienes Internet. Bueno, yo he apenas actualizado, pero no te preocupes, actualizo muy lento (que mala onda para mis lectores ¡sorry!) pero espero que te guste mi nuevo capitulo.

**Guaduchi**: una sincera disculpa por omitirte la ultima vez, fueron las prisa del autor, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.

Espero les guste este capitulo

**SEGUNDO AMOR KEVIN**

**Capitulo 12 Un lugar mágico**

A pesar de las circunstancias, la suerte de Arnold parecía haber cambiado repentinamente, el estaba oculto en la cama junto a Lila, ella lo miraba de forma tierna mientras que el ya había perdido la noción de donde se encontraba, el contacto entre ellos casi no se podía evitar, pero en la habitación, el profesor observaba los grandes bultos que estaban sobre las camas, de manera silenciosa y con la ayuda de una lámpara, trataba de observar el mínimo movimiento para sorprenderlos a todos, Arnold trataba de controlarse

"_se que estamos en problemas, pero me siento muy feliz_"

Arnold podía percibir el suave perfume del jabón que emanaba el cuerpo de Lila, aunque no lo disfrutaba del todo

"_¡que delicioso aroma desprende Lila! Pero ¡diablos! Esta posición me está matando, siento que se me duerme el cuerpo_"

De pronto recordó que detrás de el se encontraba Kevin y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de burla

"_has de sentir envidia de mi, ya que estoy con Lila_"

Pero de pronto el chico sintió que se le helaba la sangre, un movimiento involuntario de su mano le hizo rozar levemente el busto de Lila, a pesar de lo incomodo de la posición, trato de controlar su mano

"_¡Por poco y lo hago! No puedo darle una razón para que piense mal de mi_"

Pero su mano se negaba a responder y su yo malvado trataba de intervenir en el asunto

"_tranquilo, puedes tocarla, ya después le dices que fue un accidente_"

Trato de dominar a su yo malvado pensando

"_debes comportarte, sobre todo porque el profesor está rondado cerca_"

Un pequeño movimiento que realizo Lila hizo que se moviera su bata y dejara descubierta una parte del busto, hizo que el yo malvado de Arnold tratara de salir a flote

"_¡ah! Los senos de Lila, son tan blancos y suaves_"

Arnold ya comenzaba a sudar y eso hizo aumentar la temperatura en el interior de los cobertores, Lila miro a Arnold y con voz baja le preguntó

"¿te sientes bien?"

Arnold sintió que ella lo había atrapado y con un grito contesto

"¡NO!"

Eso alertó a Mueller y comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde estaban Lila y Arnold con paso lento, mientras en el interior de los cobertores, un ruborizado Arnold solo pedía disculpas mientras trataba de no mirar el busto de Lila

"¡_diablos! Por poco echo de cabeza a todos, pero ¡no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que me excite estando en problemas?_"

Al bajar la vista notó la ropa interior de Lila y eso empeoró la situación del chico

"_¡me lleva! No debí haber visto eso ¿Quién hizo estos cobertores para dejar pasar la suficiente luz y observar el interior de la cama?_"

De pronto Lila se acercó más a Arnold y su rodilla estaba a punto de tocar el punto más sensible del chico

PENSAMIENTOS MALVADOS 3

De pronto se imaginó toda la escena con Lila al haber sucedido ese 'encuentro', la rodilla de ella rozó lo que a el más le preocupaba y le dirigía una mirada asesina

"¡eres un desgraciado de primera!"

FIN PENSAMIENTOS

"_¡no! Eso no va a pasar pero tampoco le puedo decir a ella que no se mueva_"

El profesor seguía moviéndose de forma lenta y dirigiendo la luz de la lámpara hacia la cama donde se encontraban Lila y Arnold, el chico pudo ver un poco la luz que se dirigía a ellos

"_¡demonios! Si me muevo nos va a descubrir el profesor_"

De pronto Lila se movió acercando su pecho a la cara de Arnold, el chico comenzó a sudar copiosamente

"_¡detente! ¡No te me acerques tanto!_"

Lila quiso saber donde se encontraba el profesor y saco su cabeza de los cobertores pero adentro el que sufría era Arnold, su cara estaba a escaso milímetros de su pecho

"_los senos de Lila… se ven tan suaves… y huelen tan bien_"

De pronto Arnold sintió que se relajaba y sentía una gran sensación de paz

"_Lila, créeme que lo intenté y se que no debería pero si te toco, al menos si te rozo…_"

De pronto su mente se nubló y parecía que perdía el conocimiento, su mente la ocupo una sensual Lila que, semidesnuda le invitaba a estar junto a ella

"_¡no lo hagas! No serás un hombre si haces eso, no perviertas tus recuerdos con Lila de esa manera_"

Pensó Arnold tratando de recuperar la cordura, como pudo, logró separarse un poco del cuerpo de ella, mientras Lila, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con Arnold, trataba de observar donde estaba el profesor sin darse cuenta que estaba pasando por la cama de ellos, de forma rápida trato de esconderse en los cobertores, eso no paso desapercibido para el profesor y fue de inmediato a la cama de los chicos, en el interior Lila muy asustada le decía a Arnold

"¡ya nos descubrió Arnold!"

"_¡me olvide de 'ricitos'!_"

Pensó Arnold asustado mientras observaba como la luz de la lámpara traspasaba los cobertores, el profesor alargo su mano y tomó los cobertores que se movieron de forma lenta ante la mirada de terror de Arnold

"_¡ahora si nos va a ir muy mal!_"

"¡PROFESOR!"  
El grito que se escuchó hizo que el profesor volteara a ver quien era el que lo llamaba, su vista topo con una silueta, que estaba en la puerta del cuarto y que se recortaba a contraluz mientras parecía que hacía un ademán de tocarse el abdomen

"profesor… me duele mucho el estomago"

Arnold estaba sorprendido, esa voz la había reconocido, mientras el profesor dudo un momento, volteó hacia la cama y después al chico, finalmente soltó los cobertores y se dirigió al chico

"¿te sientes muy mal?"

"mi estomago comenzó a dolerme muy fuerte"

Arnold observó toda la escena, mientras el profesor cerraba la habitación, el chico volteo hacía Arnold y sonrió

"_¿Cómo le hizo para salir? ¡Es increíble! Nos salvo a todos, Kevin te debo una_"

­­­­­­------

Después de esa aventura, los chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente, Arnold se disponía a ir al baño a ducharse cuando vio en el suelo un sobre marcado

'Para Arnold de Kevin'

Gerald se acercó y con su peculiar humor le preguntó

"¿Qué es? ¿Una carta de amor?"

"no, es de Kevin"

Con una cara maliciosa Gerald le dijo

"entonces si es de amor, ese tipo en verdad se preocupa por ti, je, je, je"

"¡que tonterías dices! ¿Estas tonto o que?"

"bueno, te ayudo con el profesor"

"Lo que pasa es que a lo mejor quiere que le deba favores"

"_de seguro lo hizo por Lila_"

Pensó el chico mientras Gerald lo abrazaba del cuello y riendo le dijo

"no te quejes, anoche te la pasaste muy bien cerca de Lila"

Arnold solo sonrió mientras sostenía en sus manos la carta de Kevin.

------

Después de bañarse, Arnold salió hacia los jardines del hotel, según la carta de Kevin, lo esperaría en ese lugar, cerca de la covacha donde se almacenaba la leña para la calefacción; la mañana era fría, típica de otoño, conforme avanzaba vio la figura de Kevin, de momento supo que ya sabía para que lo esperaba, así que con decisión se acercó a el

"bien ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?"

El rostro de Kevin se observaba triste y respondió a Arnold

"¿Por qué le tienes que gustar tu a alguien tan linda como ella?"

Lo dicho por Kevin confundió a Arnold y no supo que responder, viendo que el chico no decía nada, Kevin continuó

"la gente dice que me comporto de manera extraña y que soy un débil, pero yo no hago cosas como espiar en los baños de mujeres como tú, pensé que eras poco hombre por comportarte de esa manera"

Arnold sintió que se enfurecía al ser juzgado de esa manera por ese chico y se defendió

"bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera, un hombre se mide por lo que hace y yo se lo que debo hacer"

Arnold pensó que con lo que le había dicho amedrentaría a Kevin, pero el mantuvo su frialdad y le contestó

"entonces ¡demuéstralo!"

Arnold se sintió enojado ¡lo estaba retando! Y pensaba contraatacar cuando escucho una voz suave detrás de el

"¿Arnold?"

El chico se quedo estático y sudando frío y solo pensaba

"_¡Lila! ¿Pero que demonios estas pensando Kevin?_"

Lila se acerco a ellos y los saludo

"¡buenos días! Hola Arnold"

Arnold solo hizo un gesto con la mano mientras sentía como lo miraba Kevin

"_¿Qué es lo que tramas?_"

Pensó Arnold mientras le sostenía la mirada a Kevin, la voz de Lila los hizo volver a la realidad

"Kevin, veníamos a ver a Arnold ¿no?"

"¿eh? Es cierto"

Lila sintió la tensión entre los dos chicos y se sintió incomoda

"creo que mejor me voy"

Arnold trataba de entender la situación, mientras trataba de controlar su enojo

"_quieres que me le declare ¿verdad? Pero ¿para que fin? ¿Con que propósito?_"

Kevin detuvo a Lila

"no te vayas, por favor quédate"

Lila no se movió de lugar y se hizo un silencio embarazoso que al final rompió Arnold

"oye Kevin, aun no me has dicho para que me querías"

"te lo acabo de decir"

"¡oye! Si querías eso, no lo voy a hacer"

"¡deja de decir tonterías!"

"entonces ¿Qué quieres? Si no me lo vas a decir, entonces me voy"

"¿estas seguro?"

"_¿me está amenazando? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que se eche para atrás?_"

Pensó Arnold antes de explotar de furia

"¡¿Por qué no lo dices y ya?! ¡Ya no me estés amenazando!"

La única que no entendía nada era Lila, los dos chicos estaban enojados y ella no acertaba que hacer, por su parte la mente de Arnold era un caos

"_¡ya lo eché a perder! ¿Ahora que digo? Si metí la pata… soy de lo peor_"

El chico totalmente disgustado y a la vez triste comenzaba a alejarse cuando la voz de Kevin lo detuvo

"lo siento Arnold, no quería amenazarte"

"_¿Qué dijo?_"

Pensó Arnold mientras miraba de forma incrédula a Kevin

"solo sentí un poco de celos, es por eso que fui malo contigo, siempre he sentido envidia de las personas seguras de si mismas, yo no soy así, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy el que no es hombre"

Arnold se sentía totalmente confundido mientras Lila miraba con ternura a Kevin, quien se había puesto muy pálido

"es probable que a la persona que me gusta, le gustes tu"

De pronto Arnold se sintió asustado cuando Kevin llamó a Lila, la chica sorprendida escuchó con atención a Kevin

"Lila, no me malinterpretes ¿Por qué no haces equipo con Arnold para el reporte? ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"_¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mi?_"

Pensó Arnold muy asustado

"Lila, no puedes negarte"

Dijo Kevin y Lila respondió

"¿Por qué Kevin?"

"bueno, es que yo… yo… quiero hacer equipo con el profesor Mueller"

Dijo Kevin con un hilo de voz, Arnold estaba ya muy confundido

"_¿por que hace esto? A Kevin no le interesan mis sentimientos, solo quiere que me declare a Lila, solo se esta luciendo_"

Lila notó lo pálido que se encontraba Kevin

"Kevin ¿te sientes bien?"

El chico asintió y Lila continuó

"si eso es lo que quieres yo… ¡Kevin!"

Lila no terminó su frase ya que Kevin había caído desmayado sobre el césped

"¡Arnold! Ayúdalo mientras voy por el doctor"

Dijo la pelirroja mientras Arnold permanecía estático

"_pero ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?_"

Arnold escuchó que Kevin reaccionaba y se acerco a el

"¡Kevin! ¡Responde! ¿Ya estas mejor?"

"creo que si, solo que… me esforcé mucho, traté de ser un hombre como tú"

Arnold se sintió mal por lo que le había dicho Kevin pero no dijo nada, Kevin continuó

"pensaba quedarme callado, pero cuando te vi llevarte de esa manera con el profesor sentí muy feo"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de Kevin mientras continuaba platicando

"es raro ¿no? Ahora ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya no me importa lo que siento… los envidio a los dos"

------

"¿Por qué no se lo dices? _Eso es lo que el quería que le dijera a Lila, lo único que quería decirme era que quería hacer el reporte con el profesor Mueller… y realmente eso le preocupaba… me gustaría sentir de esa forma tan intensa…_"

------

Para Arnold, los últimos acontecimientos le habían favorecido, Kevin pidió al profesor Mueller ser su compañero de equipo y Mueller acepto de buen grado, se podría decir inclusive con bastante buen humor, ya que les dio a todos los chicos el día libre, aunque los pensamientos de Arnold eran pesimistas

"_bueno, desde hoy Lila va a ser mi compañera de equipo, pero en vez de sentirme feliz, me siento preocupado ¿de que vamos a hablar? ¿Qué le voy a decir en todo este tiempo que vamos a estar juntos?..._"

La voz de la chica lo saco de su mundo

"¡Arnold!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

Con una sonrisa, la pelirroja le tomo de la mano

"estoy a tu cargo"

Le dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta mientras el pobre chico no atinaba a responder.

------

La mañana transcurrió de forma rápida pero Arnold se sentía feliz de estar con Lila, lo de ayer había sido una pesadilla al estar acompañando al profesor

"Sun Valley ha tomado un nuevo aspecto para mi, este pueblo en verdad es precioso…"

"¡esta precioso!"

Dijo Lila tratando de llamar la atención de Arnold

"¿Qué te parece?"

"están lindos"

"¿Qué hago? Si compro algunos recuerdos aquí, luego tendremos que cargarlos"

Con aire indiferente Arnold le sugirió

"si quieres yo los cargo"

"no, es una buena idea, pero ya veremos después ¿te parece?"

Le respondió Lila de forma coqueta

"_Lila, en verdad hasta parecemos novios, todo es divertido en comparación con el profesor…_"

Lila le llamó la atención

"¡vamos a almorzar! ¿Qué te parece? Luego continuamos con el paseo"

Llegaron a un lugar tradicional navajo y pidieron de comer, después que les sirvieron comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas hasta que Lila le preguntó

"oye Arnold ¿tu crees que Kevin hablaba en serio? Me refiero a lo del profesor y eso"

Arnold no pudo responder, si, el sabía algo pero no se lo diría a ella, siguieron comiendo hasta que pidieron la cuenta, al levantarse Lila solo comentó

"como sea, ahora nosotros somos equipo y debemos hacer nuestro reporte ¿nos vamos?"

Arnold asintió y mientras reanudaban el paseo, recordó lo que Kevin había platicado con el cuando Lila fue en busca del médico

FLASHBACK  
Kevin se encontraba sentado y recargado contra la pared, tratando de recuperarse del desvanecimiento, observó por un momento a Arnold y con la cara totalmente roja comenzó a contarle

"Desde que era chico, todo el mundo me decía que parecía niña; eso me afecto mucho y terminé siendo como soy, hasta mis padres me han regañado por eso, pero el profesor es diferente porque el me acepta como soy"

FIN FLASHBACK

Lila llamó la atención de Arnold

"¿Qué haces Arnold? Te voy a llevar al sitio que te dije, te va a gustar"

Arnold no contestó y se sorprendió que Lila subiera a un minibús

"¿A dónde vamos? No esta muy lejos ¿verdad?"

"¡claro que no! Vamos a la reservación navajo, de ahí caminaremos unos 10 minutos al lugar"

Los chicos apenas subieron y el minibús arrancó alejándose de Sun Valley, el viaje duro algo más de 15 minutos y llegaron a la parada del minibús, a Arnold le sorprendió que la reservación estuviera en medio del desierto

"_¿este es el lugar mágico?_"

Lila lo tomó de la mano

"es por aquí"

Siguieron una vereda que apenas se divisaba por la arena del desierto y que cada vez se notaba más, ya que a lo lejos se observaba un huerto de naranjos

"¡es increíble! Parece un oasis"

Exclamó Arnold haciendo sonreír a Lila

"todavía no has visto nada"

Caminaron entre los naranjos hasta que divisaron una capilla pequeña con fachada de tipo español

"¡este lugar es hermoso! Esa pequeña iglesia esta preciosa, parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquí"

"¿de verdad te gusta? ¿En serio?"

Preguntó emocionada Lila sorprendiendo a Arnold que solo contesto con un 'si' de sorpresa, Lila sonreía de tal manera que emocionaba al chico

"que bueno que te gustó Arnold"

Lo dicho por Lila hizo sentir mal al chico que pensó

"_esto esta mal ¿Qué bueno? Yo no soy tan bueno separando lo bonito de lo feo_"

Eso le recordó la otra parte de la plática que había tenido con Kevin en la mañana

FLASHBACK

Después que Arnold se cercioró que Kevin se sentía mejor le preguntó

"¿y que era lo que querías decirme?"

Kevin lo miró de forma tímida y se ruborizó totalmente cuando le contestó

"sé que eres una persona muy buena, no me miras como los demás"

Arnold se sintió confundido y pensó

"_¿A dónde quiere llegar?_"

Finalmente Kevin le confesó

"me gustas"

Arnold sintió que se ruborizaba completamente y le respondió de forma nerviosa

"¡ya! No sigas"

A pesar de que Arnold ya no quería seguir escuchando los sentimientos de Kevin, el insistió

"pero ¿sabes? Me doy por vencido contigo, tu amas a Lila ¿no es así?"

FIN FLASHBACK

Arnold observaba a Lila que dirigía una mirada ensoñadora a los alrededores mientras decía

"este lugar sigue estando igual que cuando vine la primera vez"

Arnold se sorprendió al escuchar a Lila

"¿no habías venido ya con Kevin?"

La sonrisa de Lila se borró al instante mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono triste, ella le hizo un gesto de negación, las últimas palabras de Kevin volvieron a sonar en la cabeza del chico

"_no hay porque preocuparse, es Lila, anímate y dile que la quieres_"

Lo que sorprendió a Arnold fue el rápido cambio de ánimo de la chica que lo llamaba insistente

"¡anda Arnold! Dentro de la iglesia hay un pozo que dicen realiza milagros ¡vamos a verlo!"

Los chicos entraron a la iglesia y siguieron los señalamientos que guiaban al pozo, al llegar ahí, Lila le explicó

"dicen que si pides algo con mucha fe, el pozo te hará el milagro, pero a cambio tienes que dar algo, como monedas"

"algo así como un pozo de los deseos"

"mas o menos ¡anda y pide tu milagro!"

Los chicos se acercaron al pozo y Lila se puso en actitud orante, Arnold también hizo lo mismo pero no sabia que hacer

"_¿Ahora que pido? ¡No se me ocurre nada! Solo si… sé que lo que voy a pedir es muy superficial pero quiero que Lila y yo seamos novios, como un gran favor_"

Arnold arrojo una moneda y suspiró tratando de calmarse, en eso Lila le preguntó

"¿Qué fue lo que pediste? ¡Hasta te pusiste rojo!"

"bu-bueno, este, yo…"

Dándole la espalda le dijo

"pedí ser mas listo"

Sin saber como, Lila le hizo voltear y con una cara maliciosa le dijo

"¡no seas mentiroso!"

Arnold optó por la retirada seguido por una risueña Lila que seguía acosándolo

"¡vamos Arnold! No es correcto decir mentiras en una iglesia, ¡dime la verdad!"

"¡ya te lo dije!"

Arnold en verdad quería salir del embrollo cuando su mirada topó con un señalamiento

"Amuleto del amor, 500 metros"

"Así que aquí es lo que estaba buscando"

Dijo Arnold, los chicos comenzaron a caminar por otra vereda que los fue alejando del huerto de naranjos para llegar a un paraje semidesértico, el lugar era hermoso ya que se observaban rocas esculpidas por el viento del desierto, otro señalamiento les indico donde se encontraba el 'amuleto del amor' hasta que llegaron a una curiosa formación rocosa de tres arcos

"¡no lo había visto! ¡En verdad este lugar está precioso!"

Exclamó Lila y fueron hacía el lugar, ahí la pelirroja le señaló a Arnold un gran pizarrón que explicaba la formación de los arcos, ellos comenzaron a leerlo

"_los arcos se formaron gracias al gran espíritu que quiso fomentar el amor entre los seres humanos, si quieres tener el amor para siempre debes tener el amuleto del amor y estos son los requisitos para obtenerla_

_1. gente enamorada_

_2. gente con pareja_

_3. parejas casadas_

_4. parejas casadas que quieren evitar separarse_

_Parejas enamoradas, amigos, amantes o casados, deben sostenerse fuertemente del brazo de su compañero o en su defecto sostener la foto del susodicho(a) y cruzar entonces los tres arcos._

_Beneficio: su amor será correspondido, tendrán un lazo eterno con la persona deseada_"

Arnold comenzaba a sudar de los nervios y pensaba

"_como pudo Helga haberme pedido algo así_"

Dirigió su mirada hacia Lila y notó que ella lo miraba fijamente, al verse sorprendida se sonrojó y trato de disimularlo diciéndole

"ha de ser viejo ese letrero ¿no?"

La mente de Arnold era un caos, si quería el amuleto del amor tenia que cruzar los tres arcos, los observó un poco y se dio cuenta que al final de estos había una tienda de recuerdos de los navajo, ahí se encontraba lo que buscaba

"_si quiero el amuleto debo pasar por esos arcos, pero si lo hago tengo que declarármele a Lila, además lo pedí como milagro imposible y ya me lo dijo Kevin ¡tengo que decirle!_"

Giró hacia Lila y con toda la seriedad le preguntó

"Lila ¿te gustaría atravesar los arcos conmigo?"

La pelirroja lo miro sin poder creer lo que el le había pedido

"_¿Sabrá Lila lo que siento por ella? ¿Le molestará? No ha dicho nada, aun así puede que se sienta incomoda por atravesar estos arcos que son solo para los enamorados_"

Lila le respondió mirándolo fijamente

"¿estas seguro de querer hacerlo?"

Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta

"_¡vaya! A lo mejor ya sabe cuales son mis intenciones y su respuesta es si_"

Pero parecía que Lila no le había dado importancia ya que le dijo

"bueno, no importa, somos amigos y ahí dice que podemos cruzarlo"

Arnold suspiro frustrado, era verdad, solo eran amigos y no enamorados y sin decir mas comenzaron a caminar por entre los arcos, de pronto pareció que ambos trataban de evitarse y eso lo notó Arnold, no sabía que hacer hasta que Lila le dijo ruborizada

"¿puedo tomar tu brazo?"

Arnold trato de no mostrar cualquier emoción

"pues si, somos amigos"

"¿está bien?"

"si"

Lila tímidamente tomo el brazo de Arnold y comenzaba a acercarse a el mientras le decía

"discúlpame"

"eso sonó raro ¿no?"

Al escuchar eso, la chica retiro su mano del brazo y eso confundió a Arnold

"¡no quise decir eso!"

Ella sonrió algo tímida y volvió a tomar el brazo de Arnold, comenzaron caminar, Arnold se sentía muy feliz, ¡por fin Lila sería de nuevo su novia! Pero ese pensamiento sobre Helga lo detuvo, a Lila le extrañó que se detuviera, pensó que tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer eso y lo miro de forma suplicante, Arnold se dio cuenta de eso y volteó a verla sonriendo

"no te preocupes, no pasa nada ¡sigamos!"

Lila sonrió muy sincera y continuaron su camino.

------

"_si, todo ha cambiado y es hora de que empiece a ver hacia delante sin pensar tanto las cosas_"

Pensaba Arnold mientras comenzaban a pasar el primer arco, Lila había tomado su brazo e iban muy juntos, ella muy ruborizada le dijo

"me sorprendí un poco"

"¿Qué dices?"

"bueno, por la manera como me pediste hacer esto"

"¿eh? No, no tengas cuidado"

"_creo que si, a lo mejor fui muy demandante con ella_"

"¿metí la pata?"

Preguntó Arnold algo apenado y Lila comenzó a reír de forma tierna

"no, solo me sentí un poco extraña, a lo mejor si no me hubieras dicho las cosas así de golpe…"

"está bien"

"solo no te preocupes Arnold"

Arnold se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Lila y eso le encantó, ¡por fin estaban juntos! Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que los habían escogido para hacer el festival, cuando la había salvado de los chicos de tercero y ella creyó que lo había planeado para lastimarla, cuando estuvo en su cuarto a solas y sobre todo, cuando se le declaró y ella no lo escuchó

"_son tantos recuerdos de un amor frustrado y pensar que en un rato esto se volverá un hermoso recuerdo, estar aquí hoy, es como si todo al fin se hiciera realidad_"

Casi llegaban al fin de la vereda y Arnold se sentía muy feliz

"_solo falta un arco, el ultimo_"

De pronto un ruido lo saco de su ensoñación y buscaba tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido, volteó a ver a Lila que trataba de buscar algo en su morral

"¡no puede ser!"

"¿traes un teléfono celular Lila?"

Bastante apenada le contestó al chico

"me lo dio Rhonda para localizarme mas fácil ¿si bueno?"

"_¿Lila? Espérame tantito, el profesor quiere hablar contigo_"

Pasaron algunos segundos mientras Lila trataba de no ver a Arnold que se encontraba muy molesto, solo les faltaba un arco y por esa interrupción no podía concretar su sueño

"_¿Sawyer? Esta contigo Arnold ¿verdad?_"

Lila giró y le dio a Arnold el teléfono, el lo recibió con incertidumbre

"¿bueno?"

"_Arnold, tienes una llamada de tu abuelo ¡no cuelgues!_"

La angustia de recibir la llamada se convirtió en molestia, en el teléfono solo se escuchaban ruidos raros, hasta que se escuchó una voz

"_¡Arnold! ¡Es horrible! Hubo un incendio y Helga…_"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a Helga? ¿Se incendió su departamento?"

"_si… y no la hemos encontrado, quizá no logró salir a tiempo y…_"

"¿bueno?"

Del otro extremo solo se oía un sonido intermitente

"¡me lleva! Se cortó la comunicación"

Lila con voz preocupada preguntó a Arnold

"¿hubo un incendio?"

"si, eso parece" contesto el chico preocupado y continuó

"Helga no aparece y mis abuelos están muy preocupados por eso"

"¿Cómo? ¿A poco crees que ella no…?"

Dijo asustada Lila y Arnold trató de no darle mucha importancia

"no, no te preocupes, Helga me dijo que no iba a estar en su departamento como por 4 o 5 días"

No dijeron mas, Lila decidió que regresarían al hotel y después volverían a ese lugar de nuevo, al llegar ahí, el profesor Mueller busco a Arnold y le sugirió que regresara de inmediato a su casa

"tienes que ir a tu casa"

"no es para tanto, solo se quemo el departamento de una amiga, aunque vaya no creo que les pueda ayudar"

"¿seguro? Tu abuelo mencionó que era tu casa la que se había quemado"

"pues se equivocó, es normal, estaba nervioso"

"¿ya trataste de llamarlos?"

"si, pero no había nadie en casa"

"como sea, será mejor que regreses"

"pero…"

"¡ya basta! ¿Cómo te puede importar mas el viaje cuando tu casa se incendió?"

Dijo Mueller bastante enojado y haciendo aspavientos se alejo de Arnold seguido de Kevin, eso molestó a Arnold que gritó

"¡me lo dice como si mi casa fuera a quedar igual! ¡Y claro que no iré!"

El chico se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse

"¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¡Demonios!"

Ese momento lo aprovechó Lila para acercarse a Arnold y le dijo con timidez

"es mejor si te vas"

Arnold se sorprendió y solo volteó a ver a Lila, ella le preguntó al chico

"¿no te preocupa lo que le pase a Helga?"

"claro que me preocupa"

"_la forma en que me lo dijo me hace sentir mal_"

De la nada salió Gerald y con un tono bastante enojado le dijo

"me acabo de enterar, no tienes porque regresar, Helga solo es tu amiga ¿cierto?"

"¡Gerald! ¿Pero como te…?"

Gerald no le hizo caso y siguió recriminándolo

"no hay porque desperdiciar este viaje y dinero solo por eso ¿verdad?"

"supongo"

Lila intervino tratando de tranquilizar a Gerald

"Arnold es el único que puede ayudar a Helga, sus padres están en el extranjero"

Gerald, todavía enojado le contestó a Lila

"¿será…? ¿Quieres que Arnold se vaya?"

"no entiendo porque lo preguntas, hasta el profesor le dijo que se fuera, pensó que el incendio había sido en su casa"

Arnold no estaba escuchando la discusión que tenían Lila y Gerald el solo estaba pensando en lo que le había sucedido a Helga

"_Gerald tiene razón, Helga solo es una amiga, no tengo porque…_"

En su mente apareció Helga y recordaba lo que le había dicho esa vez

"_sé que te gusta Lila, no espero nada a cambio así que no te preocupes_"

Eso le preocupó y una imagen de Helga siendo cercada por el fuego y gritando pidiendo ayuda lo hizo decidirse

"creo que mejor me voy"

Lila y Gerald dejaron de discutir sorprendidos por la decisión que había tomado Arnold, esa misma tarde regresó a Denver y tomó el tren de regreso.

------

Gerald y Lila se encontraban en uno de los jardines del hotel mirando la puesta del sol, el moreno soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras Lila comentaba

"ha de ser feo que se queme tu casa ¿no? Arnold tomó la decisión correcta al irse"

"Pues yo no lo creo, estuve en contra de que se fuera ¿sabias Lila?"

------

"_tuve suerte de haber estado con Lila, justo cuando el viaje se estaba poniendo bueno soy un tonto, no se porque lo hago_"

Pensó Arnold mientras llegaba el tren a la estación de Hillwood, el viaje se le hizo corto pero ya estaba oscuro, salió de la estación y tomó el autobús que iba al centro de la ciudad, cuando pasó por la calle Vine, solicitó la parada y bajó del transporte, la noche era fría y Arnold se colocó la chamarra que traía en su morral, caminó por la calle hasta que llegó a la casa de huéspedes y se paró frente a la puerta

"_¡bueno! Estoy en casa, creo que mejor no entro_"

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pensando

"_no importa lo que digan, se que Helga está bien, pero la verdad soy un tonto, iré a ver como quedó su casa_"

Al doblar la esquina vio las ruinas del edificio de departamentos y una figura inconfundible mirando hacia ellas, el corazón le dio un vuelco y sin proponérselo, echó a correr

"¡Helga!"

Ella volteó a verlo sin emoción, el chico llegó algo sofocado y le preguntó

"tu… pensé que estarás en casa de tu maestro"

Ella le dio la espalda volviendo a la postura que tenia antes pero le respondió

"terminamos el trabajo antes de lo que yo esperaba"

Se hizo un silenció que se le hizo incomodo a Arnold, luego miró las ruinas y pensó

"_de verdad se quemó todo, se ve tan lúgubre y horrible, ahora… ¿Qué le debo decir a Helga?_"

De pronto Helga volteó y sonriendo como si no pasara nada exclamó

"¡diablos! Ya no tengo casa"

Arnold se sintió confundido y pensó

"_¿como se pone a reír con algo así?_"

Luego le dijo algo molesto

"¡no lo dirás en serio!"

"bueno, no me queda mas que reír, de todas formas no había nada importante adentro, tengo mis documentos y mi dinero conmigo, aparte tengo dos mudas de ropa y no te preocupes, no fue culpa de nadie"

"_¿para esto me regresé?_"

Pensó molesto Arnold quien se giro dispuesto a alejarse de ahí

"pues entonces ven a la casa de huéspedes"

Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

"_¡diablos! ¿No debería estar sorprendida porque estoy aquí?_"

De pronto se dio cuenta que ella no se movía y se gira a llamarla

"Hel…"

Se dio cuenta que no estaba y comprendió que había entrado al edificio, decidió seguirla, así que se dirigió a donde estaba su departamento, el pasillo se veía sombrío y lleno de escombros quemados, llegó a la puerta del departamento y la vio semiabierta, se asomó con cautela y observó la silueta de Helga, quien se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo algo

"_¿Qué es eso? ¿Querrá recuperar algo?_"

Helga observaba el objeto y lo acariciaba con mucho cariño, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir sin control mientras ella solo decía

"esto era para mi lo mas importante de mi vida"

Ahí se dio cuenta Arnold de lo que ella tenía en sus manos, era el busto que ella le había hecho en la primaria

"_¿no me había dicho que lo había perdido hace años?_"

Helga no evitó llorar, en verdad le dolía bastante haber perdido ese objeto

"era demasiado importante para mi, no tenia nada de mas valor que tu…"

Un crujido le llamó la atención y volteó a ver que era, para su sorpresa vio que Arnold se acercaba a ella y la llamaba con una voz enternecida

"Helga…"

Al darse cuenta que era el, le dio la espalda tratando de evitar que viera el busto y las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro

Mientras Arnold pensaba cuando le había mostrado aquella vez esa figura

FLASHBACK

Helga jalaba del brazo a Arnold mientras ella le decía emocionada

"¡vamos Arnie! Quiero enseñarte algo que hice en la clase de arte"

"deja de llamarme así, me recuerdas a mi primo"

"bueno, no debería importarte, porque somos novios"

Arnold se sintió avergonzado mientras la gente los volteaba a ver con una sonrisa, llegaron a casa de Helga y subieron de inmediato a su cuarto, obligó a Arnold a sentarse en la cama mientras ella iba al closet y sacaba la figura que quería presumirle, la chica bastante emocionada se lo mostró

"¡mira! ¿Verdad que esta igualito a ti?"

"se parece a mi, has mejorado mucho Helga"

Helga se ruborizo ante el cumplido y le comentó

"en la clase de arte teníamos que hacer la cara del compañero que se sienta a mi lado, pero en vez de eso, decidí a hacer la tuya, el maestro se enojó mucho, pero no importa"

Arnold sonrió mientras miraba la figura, luego le dijo

"eres muy talentosa ¡te quedó genial!"

Helga se sentía completamente feliz y abrazó muy efusivamente a Arnold mientras exclamaba

"¡me felicitaste! ¡Recordaré este momento para siempre! ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!"

FIN FLASHBACK

En ese momento Arnold se sintió el ser mas despreciable del universo mientras observaba a Helga que todavía seguía sollozando y recordó cuando peleó con ella

FLASHBACK

"¡No quiero hablar con alguien que se divierte en Francia para después olvidarse de mi! Además no felicito a alguien que no lo merezca, y tú no lo mereces en absoluto Helga, ¿recuerdas por ejemplo cuando hiciste mi cara? Dijiste que la guardarías por siempre"

Arnold estaba comportándose muy agresivo con Helga y todavía le recriminó mas

"¿aun la conservas como me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me la muestras?"

Helga le restó importancia al asunto y le respondió despreocupada

"¿a poco te la creíste? Como lo dijiste, solo son cosas de niños, no tienen ninguna importancia"

Arnold bastante enojado se acercó a la puerta y le dijo

"que bueno que lo entiendes"

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo

FIN FLASHBACK

Fue en ese momento que Arnold se dio cuenta de todo

"_siempre la estoy lastimado, ya no lo voy a hacer_"

Las palabras de Helga le llamaron la atención

"creo que ya lo sabes, nunca quise mencionarlo, así que lo mantuve en secreto pero ¿Por qué tenía que destruirse?"

Ella comenzó de nuevo a llorar, quería desahogarse

"no sé, pero siento que lo disfruto. A pesar de todo, aun te tengo cariño"

Arnold sintió esas palabras que le dolían directamente en el corazón, ella continuó

"la verdad es que nunca me olvidé de ti cuando estuve en Francia, regresé porque quería verte…"

Las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Helga y trataba inútilmente de secarlas, pues nuevas lágrimas brotaban

"todavía me gustas, lo he dicho tantas veces… ¿me creerías en esta ocasión? ¿Acaso piensas que es broma?"

Helga continuó llorando mientras que Arnold sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también

"¿recuerdas Arnold la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿La primera vez que nuestras manos se rozaron? Esa vez fue mi primer paso de mi viaje hacia el amor. Cuando estaba en Francia, siempre pensaba que aunque era grande la distancia siempre estaba junto a ti, siempre pensé que nunca estaría sola porque te tenía a ti"

Helga hizo una pausa para limpiarse la nariz y los ojos, pero siguió llorando

"ahora me doy cuenta que tengo que renunciar a ti y eso no es algo que no pueda cambiar, y luego mi tesoro se destruye… en realidad es deprimente"

El cuerpo de la rubia se convulsionó con los sollozos y eso hizo decidirse a Arnold, de manera sorpresiva se colocó de rodillas y atrajo a Helga a su pecho tratando de consolarla, ella no se resistió, al contrario, se afianzó a el y dejo que su llanto saliera para desahogarse.

------

El nuevo día había comenzado pero Arnold no se levantó de su cama, al contrario, se sentía terrible, con muchos escalofríos y pensaba

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estaba a punto de declararme a Lila, pero, ¿en realidad me gusta ella? Quizá la que me gusta es Helga, eso me pasa por estar pensando siempre en lo mismo, ya hasta me dio fiebre… ¿andará por ahí Helga? Desapareció de repente… me preocupa... será mejor descansar…_"

------

Pasaron dos días en los que Arnold tuvo fiebre por el cambio brusco de temperatura, ese día se sentía mucho mejor y decidió abandonar la cama

"_ya me siento mejor, hoy regreso de nuevo a clases, aunque puedo hacerme el enfermo y quedarme hoy también_"

Salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño y siguió pensando

"_así podría ver a Helga… hace dos días que no la veo ¿A dónde estará? Después de lo que paso, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ella_"

Cuando llegó al baño, la puerta se abrió de improviso y se encontró de frente con Helga, ella disimuló su sorpresa

"¡ya estas mejor!"

Arnold se sonrojó y trato de responder

"este… yo…"

Ella se observaba muy feliz y le dijo risueña

"¡Qué bueno que te levantaste!"

A Arnold le chocó ese comportamiento y decidió ignorarla, comenzaba a entrar al baño cuando Helga se le arrojó encima exclamando

"¡te estuve esperando! ¡Te estuve esperando! ¡Te estuve esperando!"

Arnold sentía su respiración en el cuello y eso lo inquietaba, Helga ya lo sabía y le habló cerca del oído

"además soy una dama, debes ponerme un poco de atención ¿no?"

Arnold solo gruñó

"¡pues aunque no quieras!"

Helga se apretó mas contra el cuerpo de Arnold, el no sabía como zafarse, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

"¡deja de hacer eso! Tengo que abrir la puerta"

Helga solo reía, en verdad disfrutaba estar junto a Arnold

"no abras, mejor vamos a tu cuarto"

"¡tonta! ya déjame"

El chico abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente Lila, quien con una mirada de sorpresa solo observaba la forma como Helga abrazaba a Arnold, mientras ellos no se movieron sin saber que hacer.


	14. Capitulo 13 El amuleto del amor

**Notas del autor**

Mil perdones por no poder actualizar, pero desde la ultima vez que lo hice, se me juntaron muchas cosas, pero aquí tengo el capitulo 13, que espero les guste.

Por ahora le voy a agradecer a **bishojo-scm, Bkpets, Blue azul acero, Dobbina, chica AyDP, Claudy SGS, Guaduchi, Sailor angel7 **y** h.fanel.k** por sus reviews, después se los contestaré en mi siguiente actualización, También le dedico a SC este capitulo por sus muy amables criticas y que no todo es original en esta historia sino adaptaciones y si no lo leíste bien en anteriores capítulos, bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Nos vemos

**Capitulo 13 el amuleto del amor**

Lila se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo mientras Helga y Arnold la veían sorprendidos, de inmediato la rubia se separó de Arnold bastante apenada, el chico se asomó hacia la calle y mirando para todos lados le preguntó a Lila

"¿vienes sola?"

Lila parecía ensimismada, ya que no le había puesto atención a la pregunta del chico

"¿ah? Este… perdón, no te escuché"

Arnold sonrió, eso hizo que Lila se sintiera confusa, Arnold se dio cuenta y le explicó

"pensé que Gerald venía contigo"

"bueno, vine sola"

Arnold hizo un gesto de sorpresa

"¿por que?"

La pregunta hizo apenarse a la pelirroja

"este… lo siento, no quería llegar así de pronto"

"¡no! Esta bien no te preocupes, pero pasa"

Entraron a la casa, Helga y Arnold iban juntos y detrás de ellos Lila quien volvió a disculparse

"no quise interrumpirlos"

"¡no te preocupes! ¿Por qué no vas con Arnold? mientras yo preparo chocolate"

Dijo Helga sonriendo, Arnold le tomó del brazo

"no es necesario, yo lo preparo"

"mejor vete a cambiar el pijama"

Le replicó Helga con dulzura, eso lo había notado Lila y sintió entristecerse un poco mientras observaba el comportamiento de Arnold y Helga

"¡vete a dar un baño y cámbiate de ropa! Que va a decir Lila"

Dijo Helga divertida dándole un pequeño golpe en el abdomen a Arnold que hizo molestarse un poco y le pellizcó una mejilla, Helga contraatacó y le aplico un candado al cuello lo que hizo rendir a Arnold de inmediato, Lila les dijo

"veo que ya se llevan bien, hasta parecen hermanos"

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y pararon de pelear, la primera en reaccionar fue Helga

"¿ves? Por lo menos no dijo que somos novios"

Arnold sintió que se ponía rojo y trato de replicar

"pero ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

Helga se dirigió a la cocina llevándose a Lila

"deja que Arnold se vaya a bañar mientras me ayudas a preparar el chocolate"

**-o-o-o-**

Después de eso, los tres se encontraban en el cuarto de Arnold, Helga había dejado calentar la leche y mientras bajaba por el, dejo a Lila y a Arnold solos, el chico comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y no sabía como comenzar a platicar, Lila fue la que habló

"me alegro que todo esté bien"

"¿Cómo? ¡Ah! Pues me siento como nuevo, después de que llegué, me enfermé"

"este… me refería a Helga"

Arnold se sintió muy apenado

"ya veo"

"¿Qué paso con el incendio?"

"¡fue terrible! Todo el edificio se quemó, pero Helga actúa como si nada hubiera pasado"

"¿eso está pasando?"

Arnold no comentó más pero en su mente se repetía la imagen de Helga llorando por su recuerdo mas preciado, así que decidió cambar el giro de la conversación

"¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?"

"pues después de que te fuiste me la pasé con Kevin y el profesor Mueller, claro que el profesor solo se la pasaba visitando las tiendas de recuerdos"

"ja ja ja ja ¡lo sabía! ¿Ahora entiendes mi sufrimiento?"

Ambos terminaron riendo, afuera de la habitación Helga se encontraba con una charola que contenía tres tazas, estaba escuchando la conversación y suspirando pensó

"_creo que los dejaré solos_"

Se alejó de la habitación mientras que adentro de esta, los chicos se tranquilizaban, Arnold comentó

"es cierto, después de todo lo que pasó no pude comprar nada"

Lila soltó una risita y Arnold la miró extrañado, la chica tomó la bolsa que traía

"lo supuse, por eso te traje un recuerdito"

Arnold se sintió emocionado

"¿en serio?"

De la bolsa, Lila sacó un paquete y se lo entregó

"es… ¡el amuleto del amor!"

"si, ¿no era lo que querías?"

Arnold se sorprendió, para conseguir el amuleto tenían que haber pasado los tres arcos y no lo habían hecho, así que le preguntó

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

Lila se sonrojó al contestarle

"hay una tienda antes de los arcos, una chica nos vio y pensó que éramos novios… o eso creyó"

Arnold se sintió muy raro y Lila veía hacia el suelo, se hizo un silencio incomodo y la chica hizo el ademán de ver el reloj

"bueno, ya es hora"

"¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento! Helga no ha de tardar con el chocolate"

"no te preocupes, es que tengo cosas pendientes y yo… lo siento"

Lila salió del cuarto seguido por Arnold, en las escaleras se encontraron a Helga, el chico le reclamó

"te tardaste con el chocolate"

Helga miró a Lila

"¿ya te vas?"

"si… no puedo quedarme"

Helga miró a los dos bajar hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar tener un poco de celos. Arnold la acompaño hasta la parada del autobús, el cual no tardo en pasar, se despidieron y Arnold volvió a su cuarto.

**-o-o-o-**

Sintió como la depresión le invadía su ser, no esperaba que Lila fuera a verlo después de todo lo que había sucedido

"_esto está fuera del alcance de todos nosotros… aunque Lila vino a mi casa… aunque pudimos estar juntos, parecía que se estaba haciendo a un lado_"

Después de estar un tiempo en la azotea, se metió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama viendo aparecer las primeras estrellas

"_creo que regresó confundida. A lo mejor es por eso… ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara algo así? Y luego lo que le pasó a Helga, el estar pensando en lo que sentía Helga… debe ser terrible para ella. Probablemente en ese momento me volvía a enamorar de ella, solo por ese momento_"

Exasperado se levantó de la cama y dio varias vueltas por el cuarto

"_¿pero que me está pasando? Es la primera vez que yo… ya no sé nada, no entiendo lo que me pasa… se me está partiendo la cabeza_"

Se recargó en la pared y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

"_¿y que pasa con Helga si no está conmigo? ¿Perderé de la misma forma a Lila? Soy un tonto, no se trata de eso ¿entonces? ¿Qué hago con Helga? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo sabré?_"

Se levantó del suelo y al caminar hacia la puerta miró al escritorio, su vista se topó con el amuleto del amor y murmuró para si mismo

"es en serio… no entiendo nada… creo que lo único que me une con Lila es este amuleto del amor"

La puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, se movió lentamente y una voz dulce se escuchó

"¿con quien hablas?"

Una Helga recién bañada se paró frente a el

"el baño ya está libre por si lo querías ocupar"

Arnold cayó sentado sobre la cama, la figura de Helga lo sorprendió y sintió ruborizarse, con cierto nerviosismo le dijo

"toca antes de entrar"

De pronto un grito de ella lo espantó

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Es el amuleto del amor!"

La cara de Arnold reflejaba una total sorpresa

"_¡demonios! ¡Era eso lo que quería Helga desde un principio! El amuleto del amor_"

Helga se mostraba muy feliz y saltaba por todo el cuarto agitando el paquete con emoción

"¡te acordaste de traérmelo, me has hecho muy feliz!"

Arnold ahora si se encontraba nervioso y no atinaba a responderle pero su mente trabajaba muy rápido

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Me callo y se lo doy? O mejor… ¡no! Eso es malo, Lila me lo dio, que tal si ella paso por muchas dificultades para conseguirlo_"

Helga aun saltaba de alegría exclamando

"¡si! No importa lo que es, me encantó de verdad Arnold"

Arnold tenía un conflicto en su mente y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente

"_lo siento… pero no puedo dártelo_"

En ese momento Helga volteó a verlo

"ahora ya tengo un nuevo tesoro ¡y me lo dio Arnold!"

Esa mirada lo desarmó, nunca había visto a Helga de esa manera, se veía tan tierna y le dolió recordar aquella vez cuando vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se acercó a ella e hizo el ademán de tomar el paquete, ese movimiento le quito todo el jubilo a Helga e hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero Arnold solo se recargó en el paquete y lo empujó hacia el pecho de ella

"¡que así sea!"

Helga sonrió muy tierna mientras que Arnold solo pensaba

"_soy un tonto…_"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold había llegado de la escuela y estaba subiendo a su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Lila, Arnold se sentía tenso pero aun así la invitó a su cuarto, ahí Lila le entregó un paquete

"ten este recuerdo Arnold, es el amuleto del amor"

Lila no se había dado cuenta pero en el cuarto se encontraba Helga quien trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas, Arnold con cierto trabajo recibió el paquete, Lila se extrañó y le preguntó

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?"

Arnold sonrió nervioso

"si… estoy contento, pero… muy contento"

De pronto giró a donde se encontraba Helga y le dijo a Lila

"solo que se lo voy a dar a Helga"

Helga se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas

"muchas gracias Arnold"

Recibió el amuleto y se abrazó a el

"será mi nuevo tesoro"

Arnold bastante apenado volteó a ver a Lila

"crees que esto es muy raro ¿verdad Lila? Pero no lo es"

Lila no lo tomó a mal, al contrario, le respondió sonriendo

"es simple… Helga te importa mas que yo ¿no es cierto?"

Arnold se molestó con la respuesta

"¡te equivocas! Estás mal ¿Qué te crees? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír? El regalo que me diste se lo di a otra chica ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? No entiendo nada de lo que pasa"

Lila siguió sonriendo

"es el destino"

Arnold no entendió e hizo un gesto de interrogación

"significa la reunión con un amigo del pasado… con alguien que no pensaste encontrarte de nuevo, es el destino, no puedes ir contra eso"

Arnold se separo de Helga y trato de ir con Lila

"pero… Lila… no lo digas"

La mano de Helga le atrapo un brazo, Arnold volteó a ver a la chica que tenia un gesto de dolor y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"¿fuiste amable conmigo solo por lastima?"

Arnold despertó, el corazón le latía con fuerza y la respiración era dificultosa, la almohada la tenia agarrada con fuerza y solo pensó

"_¡maldito sueño!_"

Todavía algo adormilado bajo las escaleras rumbo al baño, no pudo evitar bostezar cuando una voz le reprendió

"tan temprano y ve ¡que cara!"

Arnold observó a su alrededor todavía adormilado, la voz siguió criticándolo

"¡pero que greñero! Nada que ver cuando estábamos en la primaria, deberías ir con el peluquero"

Al fin la visión se le aclaró a Arnold, su mirada se fijo en esa chica bien formada, sus piernas bien torneadas y esa cintura bien marcada con esa blusa negra ajustada la hacían verse formidable junto a esa falda escocesa tableada, hizo que cayera de espaldas

"¡te… pusiste falda!"

Helga se sintió ofendida ante ese comentario

"discúlpame por haberme puesto una falda"

"no quise decir eso"

Helga no le hizo caso y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras seguía comentando, Arnold la siguió con la mirada

"no me quedó de otra, es lo único que tengo, esto y unos pants, todo lo demás se quemó"

De pronto se hizo un súbito silencio y eso extraño a Helga quien volteó a ver a Arnold, el chico tenía la vista extraña y se dio cuenta que le observaba las piernas y algo mas, eso hizo enojar mas a Helga

"¡lo imaginaba!"

Le cayó encima al tiempo que le gritaba

"¡sabía que voltearías!"

**-o-o-o-**

Pasado el mal rato, Arnold leía sin interés una revista en la mesa de la cocina mientras pensaba

"_¡diablos! No se que le pasa, si hasta ahora se había sentido bien andar con ropa interior por toda la casa… aunque si me excité un poquito…_"

Una taza de chocolate caliente se apareció frente a el

"toma… hace algo de frío"

Helga se sentó a un lado de el mientras este reflexionaba

"_Ahora que lo pienso, ya me arrepentí de haberle dado el amuleto del amor, yo…_"

Los pensamientos de Arnold fueron interrumpidos por su abuelo

"si, las cosas se deben de dar así, ya hasta parecen recién casados, siempre están juntos"

La abuela lo secundo

"¡es cierto! Me alegra que Tex y Eleonor estén juntos"

Helga reaccionó de forma nerviosa y riendo le dio un zape a Arnold que hizo pegarse la frente con la mesa

"¡eso no es cierto!"

Arnold le reclamó

"¿Por qué me pegaste?"

Pero Helga no le hizo caso y se dirigió al abuelo

"yo no lo veo de esa manera"

Arnold se quedó mudo y miró a Helga con confusión pero el abuelo le respondió

"pero pequeña, ¿Qué acaso mi nieto no es un buen partido? ¿No lo es?"

"bueno, no quise decir eso…"

"¡abuelo!"

**-o-o-o-**

Arnold se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en su situación

"_según mis abuelos, dan por hecho que Helga y yo vamos a casarnos, pero eso que dijo Lila sobre el destino, pero no fue Lila quien dijo eso…_"

Ese pensamiento hizo estremecer a Arnold ¿Qué haría si fuera cierto? De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de forma sigilosa y una Helga traviesa se asomó con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?"

Dijo Arnold enojado, pero Helga le enseñó unas tijeras diciéndole

"discúlpame, de verdad, pero por cierto…"

Minutos después, Arnold se encontraba sentado con el cabello mojado y cubierto con una sabana mientras Helga se disponía a cortárselo

"¿segura que puedes?"

"si, aunque nunca lo he hecho"

"¿Qué?"

"¡no te muevas!"

"está bien"

"si no te ves bien, no le gustarás a Lila y eso no está nada bien"

Después de un tiempo, Helga terminó su labor y le pasó el espejo a Arnold

"¡quedó increíble! Eres buena después de todo"

"¡lo sé!"

Helga miró su obra a excepción de un pequeño detalle, le había cortado de mas en la nunca y se le observaba un agujero pero ella sonriendo no dijo nada, Arnold se volteó y dijo

"me siento como nuevo, así que tengo que agradecértelo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime… haré lo que sea, ¡Anda! Piensa en algo y te lo cumpliré al instante"

Helga se quedó pasmada ante lo dicho por Arnold y de pronto sonrió

"¡lo tengo!"

**-o-o-o-**

Ya era hora de dormir y en el cuarto de Arnold las luces se encontraban apagadas, solo las luces del alumbrado público daban un poco de iluminación por el tragaluz, pero Arnold se sentía incómodo

"¿Helga?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿no es malo esto?"

"no, solo quiero estar muy cerca de ti"

"¿Cómo?"

"sabes que soy muy friolenta y que por eso no puedo dormir, los inviernos aquí son demasiado fríos"

Arnold suspiró un poco molesto

"antes éramos unos niños, pero ahora soy un hombre y no se que pueda pasar"

"si algo malo me pasa, se lo diré a Lila"

"¡tonta!"

Se hizo un silencio, era extraño tener a Helga metida en las cobijas, el corazón de Arnold latía de prisa, el se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella, Helga rompió el silencio

"no te quedes callado, di algo"

Arnold no respondió, ella le preguntó

"¿te puedo abrazar?"

Arnold respondió asintiendo, los brazos de Helga se deslizaron por el pecho del chico

"estás calientito"

Arnold sintió de súbito una gran paz interior

"_no se porque pero su calor me tranquiliza y aunque han pasado los años, esto es algo que siempre había esperado, ahora recuerdo lo de esta mañana, ese sueño me dio una sensación extraña, no fue lo que dijo Lila, fue lo que soñé, quizás signifique que seré mas feliz a lado de Helga…_"

El sueño lo venció y paso toda la noche abrazado por la chica, hasta la madrugada; ella se levantó cuando todavía estaba oscuro y recogió sus cosas, salió de la casa de huéspedes y esperó el primer autobús de la mañana, mientras Arnold no había sentido cuando la chica se marchó, siguió durmiendo con el tibio calor que había dejado Helga en su cama.

**-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Helga se había marchado de la casa de huéspedes, Arnold se sentía en verdad confundido

"_¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿No decidí quedarme contigo? ¿Qué no entendiste?_"

El teléfono sonó y de inmediato lo descolgó

"_¡hola Arnold!_"

"¿Dónde estas?"

"_estoy en el taller del maestro con el que trabajé hace poco_"

"¿Qué haces ahí?"

"_consiguiendo trabajo_"

"¿trabajo? ¿A que te refieres?"

"_por el momento me voy a quedar en la casa de mi maestro a trabajar_"

Arnold comenzaba a enojarse y no sabía como responderle a Helga

"¿ah si? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tienes que regresar a tu casa para navidad ¿no?"

Se hizo un silencio en la línea y luego la chica respondió

"_si…_"

Arnold le iba a responder pero Helga colgó desde esa vez ella no volvió a llamar por teléfono y no se apareció en navidad ni en año nuevo, Arnold cada vez se hallaba mas deprimido

"_parece que volvió a desaparecer ¿Quién me gusta? ¿Lila o Helga? Y mientras que no entiendo nada, el tiempo pasa…_"


End file.
